Don't forget about me
by Vampirepancakes
Summary: She had convinced herself that she moved on without him after his desiccation. But, when she discovers that Damon's memories of her have been wiped away, Bonnie is forced to confront her true feelings for Damon Salvatore. Now she must fight to get the man that she knows and loves back, before he is lost to her forever. Picks up in Season 8.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place during the episode that Sybil makes Bonnie choose between Damon and Enzo. Just the moment that she choose Enzo will be written into this story. However from there will be my own version of what happens in Season 8. Hope that you enjoy.**

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Bonnie Bennett stood there and watched horrified as the two most important men in her life fought against each other. Her best friend, Damon in which her relationship with him was currently strained and had been ever since he returned from desiccating himself. He was the man who she cared about more than anything in the world for and her everything. The one that she had grown so attached to that she felt this deep love and connection to. And perhaps was even in love with him before he desiccated himself, maybe she was still in love. But, it was something that she refused to let herself get into since his return. She was still angry and hurt towards him for leaving her behind to go and get into that coffin, because of that they hadn't been close since he came back. Mostly due to her pushing him away and closing herself off to him.

Then there was Enzo, the man that she had turned to during her pain over Damon leaving. She had no one else and Enzo was there to take her in. She had been with him for three years, had grown to care about him a lot, loved him in a way. Loved him for how he was there to prevent her from being alone, desperate not to be abandoned and loved by someone. She got with him convincing herself that he could make her happy, that she could move on with her life with him and not be stuck on Damon. She took the love that Enzo had to offer, in return giving the British vampire what she could. Took his love, because just living the rest of her life knowing that she wasn't enough to make Damon stay was too painful for her.

The more that she missed and thought about Damon, the more that she tried to put herself into her relationship with Enzo and focus on Enzo. She had love for Enzo, ignoring the part in her heart where it told her that it wasn't nearly on the same level that she loved Damon as. That her love for Damon was hundreds times stronger than what she felt for Enzo. That her heart truly was with Damon and that Enzo was just a second place thing that she settled on. However, she ignored those voices in her head and her heart, pretending otherwise. Drowning herself in Enzo whenever she could, clinging to him, because having him was better than being alone.

Now here she was being forced to choose out of the pettiness and cruelness of Sybil.

"What are you waiting for, Bonnie? Choose which one will live, which will die or suffer." Sybil demanded.

For a moment, Bonnie struggled not being able to make a decision. She really didn't want to lose either. Even though her heart kept urging her to pick Damon.

The two men kept fighting, Damon gaining the upperhand and preparing to rip out the heart of Enzo.

"Choose, Bonnie. Time is running out." Sybil impatiently stated.

Bonnie could see that Damon was seconds away from killing Enzo. Her heart told her to pick Damon, made her want to pick him. But, then there was another part that saw that Enzo was just a short time away from dying. Enzo had been the one that she was around for three years, the one that she had put everything into, in an attempt to move on with her life. Her heart told her that she didn't love him as much as she did Damon, but she believed that Enzo wouldn't abandon her, since Enzo himself had a life of being rejected and latched onto Bonnie when it could. They were together because of the two of them not wanting to be alone.

Enzo had been like a security blanket, the one that she used to convince herself that she had a sure thing with. No matter what she felt for Damon, her relationship with him was at a unsure place at the time. It was strained and she had pushed him away not only because she was still hurt over what he did, but also because she was afraid that if she opened herself up to Damon again that he would find a way to leave her again. Leaving her once again heartbroken.

That was why she closed her eyes and reluctantly and painfully made the decision, "I choose Enzo."

Sybil was somewhat taken aback. "What, are you sure?"

Swallowing, Bonnie responded. "Yes."

Damon heard her choice and turned to her wide eyed. "No, Bonnie don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry, Damon but I made by choice." Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at him with sympathy.

"I need you to choose me. Please change your mind, please." Damon pleaded.

"I have to choose Enzo." Bonnie returned to him, she hated having to make that decision.

Enzo smirked in a gloating fashion towards Damon like he had gained some sort of victory over him.

And at that moment Damon felt his world come crashing down. The main thing that kept him going since Sybil had overtaken him, was the hope and belief that he could gain Bonnie Bennett back into his life and that she would forgive him one day, that they could be close again. Despite the fact that so far she had rejected all of his attempts to regain her trust, to get her to find it in her heart to forgive him. He truly wished for the day when she would find it in her heart to forgive him, accepting him back into her life.

His feelings of affection and admiration towards her were more than words could ever say. He cared for he deeply, he loved her deeply, his love for her was deeper than any ocean on earth. He had known for a while that he loved her and just how strong that, that love was. However, it wasn't until he returned from his desiccation that the feeling came upon him that he had loved Bonnie Bennett, not just as a best friend, but perhaps even something more than that. That dawned on him when he saw her with Enzo and how bothered he was by that. How he wished that he would get to be her boyfriend, lover instead. Made him wonder if the two of them would have fallen in love and been together right now if it hadn't been for him deciding to put himself into that coffin.

Bonnie was the last strand, the last anchor holding him together. When they bonded in 1994 he figured that nothing would ever be able to break that bond. Until he returned to see just how angry, hurt that Bonnie was, in the fact that she was so distant and aloof with him. Still he always held into hope, until at this very moment when she had chosen Enzo over him. That was when he felt emotionally crushed, emotionally lost, and heartbroken all rolled into one. It wasn't the first time that a woman had hurt him. Katherine, Elena did before. Yet those felt like nothing compared to the amount of heartbreak that he felt now.

Shaking her head, rolling her eyes. Sybil ordered. "You heard her, now you have to let Enzo go."

Feeling defeated and rejected, Damon released Enzo from his grasp taking a step back.

Stumbling to his feet Enzo grasped for air.

Damon eyed Bonnie with that heartbroken expression on his face.

And seeing that look on his face made Bonnie feel hurt, because she knew that she had hurt him but felt like she had no other choice. She just had to pick Enzo because he was her boyfriend. That though couldn't stop her from feeling bad at the decision that she had made, feeling sorry for the Salvatore vampire.

"Damn that's gotta hurt, Damon. But, you lost and your life is now mine." Sybil tsked. "You put all of your faith and feelings into Bonnie, just for her to turn her back on you just like that. As if you are nothing to her."

Sybil's words put the salt in the wound of an already emotionally, wounded Damon, who kept looking at Bonnie. Seeing this Bonnie felt guilty and had to divert her eyes because she couldn't stand to see that on his face, knowing that she had put it there.

"Now that your fate is sealed and that you are still under my control." Sybil said towards Damon. "I need you to do something for me, I need you to kill Bonnie."

In anger Bonnie turned to Sybil. "What?"

Sybil told Bonnie. "I don't need you around any longer, dear you have been a thorn in my side, preventing from reaching the full potential of my goals. You'll interfere too much and although it was fun having you around to toy with, I no longer need you. The solution to making sure that I have full power is to get rid of you."

The Bennett witch glared with fire towards Sybil.

"As I said, Damon, kill her, kill her now." Sybil demanded.

Damon knew that no matter how strongly that he felt for Bonnie that he was still under Sybil's control. He was made to do certain things at times, even if he didn't want to. That's why he told Bonnie. "I'll give you a head start, you better run."

Bonnie heard his serious tone, knowing that he meant what he said, she took off and ran towards the exit of the building.

Damon waited for about twenty seconds and then started to give chase.

Despite the situation and Bonnie being his girlfriend, Enzo just stood, watching doing nothing as Damon chased Bonnie, still too under Sybil's control.

She ran as fast as she could exiting the building, then spotted her car, running towards it in the hopes of getting the hell out of there. She ran for her life, almost making it to her car before running into the solid wall of Damon's chest.

For a minute, Damon just stood there watching her to see what next move that she would make.

Bonnie tried to read how he was feeling, but the hurt that she had seen there right after she had picked Enzo, was now replaced by a blank, cool expression and she couldn't really tell what he was thinking or feeling at the moment.

WIth Sybil's orders swimming in his head, he grabbed her by the shoulders, thinking about just how he was suppose to go about killing her.

Knowing that if she didn't say something that she might soon end up dead at the hands of Damon, Bonnie opened her mouth to say. "Don't do this, Damon. I know that you don't really want to."

He only narrowed his eyes at her.

Pressing the terror that she felt to the side, Bonnie went on. "I know that the real you is there inside. You have to fight this, you can't let her win. I know you."

For a few long minutes, Damon just stood there holding her shoulder's with Sybil's voice in his head, demanding that he kill Bonnie. But despite Sybil's orders he just couldn't bring itself in his heart to do it. He knew that he would never forgive himself if he had killed her, if her ever did get the chance to break Sybil's control over him.

Letting her go he stepped to the side. "Leave, before I lose control of myself."

Bonnie made a move towards her car and then hesitated, looking back at him and worried at his state.

Damon pointed towards the car. "I said leave, _now._ "

Seeing that perhaps she shouldn't press her luck Bonnie got into her car, shutting the door and stated in quickly driving off.

Damon watched until her car disappeared out of sight.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Back inside of the building Sybil waited for Damon to return. She had sent Enzo off into another room and now was eager to found out how Damon followed through on her command to end Bonnie's life.

Soon Damon entered into the building. Sybil couldn't help but notice the expression on his face, the one that he had on earlier right after Bonnie didn't pick him.

"Aw, you look like a dejected puppy. Still stinging from the rejection that Bonnie gave you just now." Sybil nearly mocked.

Damon was silent on that comment.

Sybil sighed. "At least tell me that you made her pay for picking another man over you. She's dead right? How did you kill her?"

"No." Damon replied in a rough voice.

"What do you mean No?" Sybil blinked.

"Meaning that Bonnie isn't dead, I didn't kill her." Damon explained.

"So, she is still alive." Sybil was irritated by the thought.

Damon admitted. "Yes, very much alive."

Sybil scowled. "You ignored my commands that you kill her."

Damon nodded. "I did."

"You're suppose to do what I tell you to do. How dare you disobey my orders." Sybil raised her voice.

"Because." Damon mumbled.

"Because? Tell me why." Sybil pushed.

Damon raised his own voice. "Because, I love her."

Hearing him say that made Sybil feel anger mixed in with jealously toward Bonnie and how Damon felt about the witch. "That's why you couldn't bring yourself to kill her, huh. Because of your love for her."

"You heard me." Damon confessed.

Giving a humorless, bitter laugh Sybil went on. "Even after she has rejected you, picking for Enzo to live over you. Dooming your life to me, you are still so loyal and devoted to her. I would almost be impressed at the impact that she has on you. But, right now it makes you look quite pathetic."

The blue eyed vampire shook his head. "Call it what you may, but I'm not going to kill her for you or anyone. No matter how much you want me too."

"Fine then." Sybil gathered up her angry. "If you are too soft to do it, I guess I will have to find other creative ways for something or someone to end her life."

That send Damon into his natural protective mode over Bonnie. "You can't do that, you can't kill her."

Sybil arched a brow, "I can't do that? Really, you are under my control. What in the world makes you think that you have the power to prevent me from killing Bonnie?"

At that moment Damon thought and believed that he had lost out on regaining his friendship with Bonnie, and lost out on a chance of love with her because she wanted nothing to do with him. She had chosen Enzo, and Damon thought that she hated him. It crushed him to realize that he would never get a chance to be close to Bonnie's heart again. But, as he said before he could live with Bonnie hating him as long as she got to live.

If Bonnie died, then he would be devastated in a way that he couldn't recover from. That was why he made the decision to desiccate in the first place to keep her alive. He would do anything just so as long as Bonnie got to live, that's why he was about to do what he was what he was about to do.

"I'll make you a deal." Damon told her.

"A Deal?" Sybil repeated.

"In exchange for keeping Bonnie alive and safe from your hands." Damon added.

Sybil was intrigued. "Hmmm, what does this deal include?"

Damon commented. "You want me."

Sybil returned. "What does that mean? I already have you under my control."

Damon emphasised. "No, you _truly_ want me, not in the way that I am under your control now. You want my loyalty, to be devoted to you. Stuck on you. That's why you have a problem with the relationship that I have with Bon-Bon. You wish that I felt the things for you that I feel for her."

"How do you know that?: Sybil questioned.

"I know that, there is no need for you to deny it." Damon challenged.

"Yes, I would love to have your devotion. A man like you at my every beck and call, would be a sweet dream." Sybil confessed. "Go on then with this deal of yours and I might be interested."

"I'll give you my lifetime of devotion. I'll be loyal to you, and I'll serve you, giving anything that you want. You'll get me in the way that you truly want me." Damon stated.

Sybil's eyes brightened. "I do love the sound of that…."

Damon interrupted, tone icy. "However, that's if and only if in return that Bonnie is safe from you. Meaning that you won't ever, ever kill her or hurt her physically. The only way that I will devote my life to you is if you are willing to spare hers."

Sybil was taken aback. "You're willing to hand your life over to me, just to insure that I don't kill Bonnie?"

"Yes, I am." Damon said without hesitation.

"I'm partly admired by how far you are willing to go for her. It's the exact reason why you have be intrigued to see if you are willing to do the same for me." Sybil stated.

Cocking his head to the side Damon wondered. "Does that mean that you will take her deal, that you promise to never make an attempt to physically harm Bonnie, as long as I promise my lifetime to serving you?"

Pacing around for a minute, Sybil turned back to him. "How do I know that you aren't trying to fool me? That this isn't just a distraction for you to get me off of her back, while you really plan on not devoting yourself as you say."

Damon gestured. "I'll do anything to convince you that I'm serious about this deal, as long as you follow through with my request."

"A deal like you are speaking of would have to be sealed to make sure that it's locked tight. Such as a contract, a magical contract signed in our blood.." Sybil tested.

"Fine, if that is what it takes." Damon muttered.

"You do understand what a contract sealed it blood means don't you. As soon as it is signed, it's guaranteed, unbreakable with no loopholes. There is no way that you or I could get out of it." Sybil questioned.

"I know damn well what signing in blood would mean. That if either of us breaks it, that there will be hell to pay. Whoever breaks it first, will be the first one who has to pay a price." Damon stated.

Sybil gave a nod. "As long as you understand what it means before you get into it."

Damon pushed. "Do you want to make the deal or not?"

Sybil said. "Of course I'll make the deal, it's too in my favor not to make the deal. You're giving me everything that I want, so let's discuss what will be drawn up in this contract, shall we."

Damon returned. "We shall."

"You do what you said that you would do, promise your lifetime to serving me. Giving your life to being devoted and loyal to me, allowing me to shape you in the way that I want to in order to serve my purposes. I'll be the only one in your life that you will care about devoting yourself to and there will be no one else. For as long as you live you'll be loyal to me and you must never, ever leave my side." Sybil went on.

"You must forever be with me. If you attempt to leave me, then the deal is broken and I get to end Bonnie's life and kill her if you leave." Sybil added.

"Alright, I'll accept that part of the contract, now let's talk about mine. I won't leave your side for as long as you promise not to kill Bonnie. I you leave her alone, then I'll give you whether you desire." Damon let her know.

That brought a conquering smile to Sybil's lips.

"But." Damon pointed a finger. "If you in any way, shape, or form attempt to kill Bonnie, then the contract is broken. If you harm her, hurt her physically in anyway, so as much touch a hair on her precious had then the contract is broken. And my punishment to you is that I get to _kill_ you."

The way that he said kill spent a chill down Sybil's spine to let her now she how sincere that he was. It left no doubt in her mind that he would kill her if she hurt Bonnie, but she brushed that chill to the side. "You won't have to worry about me killing Bonnie, I won't mess with her anymore. Once I get you that is."

Damon rubbed at the back of his neck. "And just to throw in something a little extra with this deal."

Sybil looked at him. "What else do you want."

"For you to let Enzo go." Damon took a breath.

"Let him go, why?"

"For Bonnie, I guess." Damon wasn't believing the own words that came out of his mouth.

"For Bonnie? You love her, but are willing to let Enzo go so that they can be together." Sybil was taken aback again.

Waving a hand, Damon went. "I don't like the idea of them together at all. I don't like it, but she says that he makes her happy and the she loves him. So for her sake you release him and he can return to her."

Sybil shook her head. "That's mighty noble of you, Damon. Not many men would be willing give a break to another man, so that he could be with the woman that they loved. Some men would do anything to stop that and yet you…."

Damon grew impatient. "Will you release Enzo or not."

Sybil replied. "I'll release Enzo, it's not like I need him now anyway, he just became useless to me now that I can get everything that I want from you."

"Fine, then do that." Damon cooly said.

"Now since you threw something else in, I want to add something to the contract as well." Sybil mentioned.

Wondering what else she had to add Damon listened.

"I want to erase your memories, completely of Bonnie Bennett." Sybil stated.

"What? Why would you want to do that." Damon hated that idea.

"It's simple. As long as you have your memories of her, it means that your feelings for her will still be there and you know what they say about the heart wanting what it wants." Sybil hinted.

"I just said that I would promise my loyalty and devotion to you. Why would I need my memories of Bonnie wiped to do that." Damon wished to know.

Once more, Sybil rolled her eyes. "No doubt that the contract will be signed in blood, all just about guaranteeing your service to me. Still even with that I can't fully trust that your feelings for that witch won't throw a little wrench into the deal. As long as your memories of there of her you'll be tempted to follow your heart and run into her arms."

The Eldest Salvatore knew that Sybil had a point. It was his feelings for the Bennett witch after all that prevented him from killing her, despite Sybil demanding that he did so.

"And I won't risk losing you to her. If you left me for her, that would break the contract allowing me to kill her, you wouldn't want your feelings for her be the reason why she dies now would you." Sybil teased.

"No." Damon growled.

"That's why you will agree to have your memories wiped away, and your feelings for her along with them." Sybil demanded. "Or else there will be no deal."

The thought of forgetting Bonnie was like a punch to the gut, he felt like his memories of the good times with her, and his feelings for her were only one of the few positive things that he had going in his life right now. But, he agree. "I hate what's about to happen. Take my memories away of her….if that's going to keep her alive."

Delighted, Sybil rubbed her hands together. "Then it's done, time to get that contract up so that we can sign it with our blood."

Damon felt sad and defeated, but told himself that it was worth it because Bonnie would be alive. Even if he wouldn't remember her.

Sybil saw the expression on his face. "Don't be so sad about forgetting about her, Damon. Soon she'll be wiped away from your memory and you'll eventually feel nothing for her."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Bonnie had fled back to the cabin that she had shared with Enzo and that's where she had been for the last couple of hours. With a million thoughts running through her mind. About the two men she had to choose between earlier, she had no idea where Enzo was. And although she wondered about the whereabouts of her boyfriend, her thoughts were leaning more towards Damon at the moment.

She felt conflicting feelings, while she was glad that Enzo was alive and not killed by Damon, there was that other part of her that felt guilty about Damon. It weighed her down more and more with each passing minute, as the look of hurt on his face still was fresh in her mind. It made her feel awful.

Now she was very concerned about Damon and what her choice would do to him. Would Sybil decide to hurt him, because she had picked Enzo? What if Sybil decided to kill Damon at some point as punishment? All of these questions ran through her mind. She knew deep down that her choice had doomed Damon to something that wasn't good. She just couldn't stand Damon getting hurt because of it.

Suddenly, someone came through the door of the cabin breaking into her thoughts. Bonnie turned to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was Enzo. "Enzo?"

Enzo looked over at her with a grin. "Hello, love."

Bonnie asked. "Why are you here?"

"Now, that's not how I thought that you would greet me, after the time that we have been apart." Enzo joked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I mean, I thought that Sybil still had you."

Enzo said. "She did, but you won't believe what happened. Sybil let me go."

Bonnie asked. "Why did she let you go."

"Don't know, she didn't tell me why. She just said that she released me and that I no longer had to be under her control." Enzo responded.

"Wow, that's unexpected." Was all that Bonnie could say.

"I don't care what the reason, I'm just happy that she did so. Now that she did, I can finally get back to who I wanted to and that's you. This is great, don't you agree." Enzo commented.

She forced a smile into her face. "Yeah, it's great, I'm glad that you are back."

Enzo's grin grew wider. "That means that you and I can be together again, picking up right where we left off, love."

"Right, we can be together again." Bonnie said trying to tell herself that she needed to be happy that her boyfriend was back.

The British vampire just walked over to Bonnie wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

Bonnie hugged him back.

"By the way, you have no idea how grateful that I am that you picked me." Enzo said into her ear.

He couldn't see the expression on Bonnie's face, she she had her head on his shoulder, facing away from his face. That forced smile was gone, replaced by a expression of sadness as she once again thought about Damon.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The following four days past and Bonnie tried to get back into coupledom with Enzo after she was reunited with him. However, she couldn't put her focus completely into that. Her mind was filled with Damon. Each passing day without seeing him, or knowing of his fate had her concerned, worried out of her mind for him. She wondered how he was doing, and what Sybil might have done with him. She just couldn't go on, until she knew that he was okay.

Telling Enzo that she wanted to go out and ran an error, she left him at the cabin while she went out and drove into the town of Mystic Falls. But, she really wanted to do it to get away and clear her head. She was walking downtown when she spotted him, it was Damon standing on the sidewalk with his back turned to her.

Bonnie was relieved to see that at least physically he seemed to be fine enough, at least to be still alive. Before she could stop herself she found herself approaching him. "Damon."

Slowly, Damon turned to see who called out his name, facing her.

"I….uh." She paused as to what to say. "Just wanted to check up on you, I haven't seen you in days."

The blue eyed vampire gave her the look over. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Bonnie shook her head, thinking that he was joking at first. "Of course you know me, Damon."

"I have never seen your face once in my life, so how is it that you know my name?" Damon questioned her.

"Oh, come on, stop messing around." Bonnie waved a hand.

But, Damon just gave her a emotionless expression.

This made Bonnie furrow her brow. "You're not being serious."

"I am being serious." Damon said expression changing to confused. "I don't know who you are, who are you and why are you talking to me."

"I'm Bonnie, you know Bonnie Bennett. I was…..am your best friend. We're friends." Bonnie insisted, wondering what was up with him.

"I don't recall anyone named Bonnie Bennett, We can't be friends as I've never met you a day in my life." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bonnie swallowed. "I get it, this is your way of getting back at me for the choice that you made the other day isn't it."

Damon arched a brow. "I don't know what choice you are talking about, you must have me mistaken for another man, because you have the wrong guy here."

That's why she saw that Damon was being serious, he really did look like he had no idea who she was. Bonnie could sense that something wasn't quite right with this picture. "Are you saying that you really don't know me?"

"I don't." Damon confirmed.

Bonnie could really see now that something was off about him, he wasn't acting like the Damon that she was used to, or his usual self. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong we me is that you are telling me that I know you and I don't, lady. So, just go away." Damon grew annoyed with her.

"I'm not going away until I find out what is going on with you. This is important to your life." Bonnie told him.

"The only thing that is important to my life is this one woman. Her name is Sybil and there is no one else for me." Damon stated.

"Sybil? Are you kidding me?" Bonnie was taken aback by what he had said.

Before Damon could say something else, Sybil stepped outside of a shop and saw the two of them. She came up and joined next to Damon.

Sybil said. "Ah, Damon I see that you waited out here for me just as I requested."

Damon glanced at Sybil. "Yes, I did."

"Listen go and wait in the car for me, I'll be right there in a minute." Sybil said.

"Yes, my queen." Damon told her in an almost robotic voice.

Hearing him call Sybil a 'queen' had Bonnie's senses that something was wrong with Damon growing.

Turning Damon walked away towards the car, away from the two women.

Then Sybil turned to Bonnie with a satisfied look on her face. "Oh, Bonnie so disappointed to see you alive."

Bonnie turned her attention to Sybil. "What in the hell did you to him?"

Sybil batted her eyelashes, pretending as if she was innocent. "Why do you think that I did something to him?"

"He's acting worse than he did before, like he doesn't remember me. I know that you did something." Bonnie accused.

"Well, there's no use in denying it. What I did was just have Damon turn his life over completely to me. His mind is mine to tell him what I want him to do, and he is with me to serve everything that I ever need or want. I can mould him into the man that I want him to be." Sybil confessed.

"You're brainwashing him." Bonnie grew upset with the thought.

"Now, I don't like the term brainwashing." Sybil returned.

Bonnie retorted. "How did you get inside of his head to do it, washing away his mind and getting him to call you your queen."

Sybil looked at her. "If you really must now, I accomplished doing what I did, because Damon allowed me to, this was all his idea."

Bonnie scoffed. "Bullshit, Damon would never volunteeringly allow you to take him and turn him into your robot to serve you."

Sybil shrugged. "But that's what he did, Dear."

"I don't believe you. Why would it be Damon's idea to allow you to do that to him." Bonnie folded her arms across her chest.

"For you if you really must know." Sybil sighed.

"For me?" Bonnie frowned.

Taking a dramatic breath, Sybil explained. "I was going to find another way to have you killed, since Damon couldn't follow through on my orders to do so. I let him know that there would be other ways where I would kill you, but Damon he didn't want to see me end your life. He offered something to me for exchange in making sure that I don't make an attempt on you."

Bonnie said nothing, waiting for Sybil to tell her more.

Sybil went on. "Damon said that if I promised not to try to kill or harm you, that he would give me what I really wanted and that was him. He agreed to serve me, be devoted and loyal to me for the rest of his life to keep you alive. The idea was too good for me to pass up, so I agreed. We signed a contract sealing it in blood, and now what you see is the Damon that is a result of that."

"He gave you his life and mind to serve you, to spare my life?" Bonnie nearly stuttered as it impacted her.

"You get it now." Sybil directed. "That's exactly what the man did. He was that desperate to keep you alive. How stupid can you be, Bonnie that man worshipped the very ground that you walked on, yet you pushed him away. Are you really that clueless to see how deeply that he felt for you, because I certainly could. If I had a man like Damon Salvatore giving me all of that affection and attention I would jump on him. Not you do, you acted like you preferred Enzo."

Learning about what Damon had did for her warmed Bonnie in her heart, the thought of him sacrificing himself in a way so that she would remain alive had her feelings all sorts of strong, positive feelings for the man. And knowing that he risked himself for her, overwhelmed her. Ever since he had desiccated himself, leaving her behind it made her doubt herself.

Doubt herself in the fact that she before had thought that Damon cared about her. One of the things that had hurt her so much when he choose to do that, was that it made her doubt that he cared about her as much as she did him. She didn't think that she meant that much to him because of that. But, hearing about what he did from Sybil made her re evaluate those thoughts and feelings.

"To me you made the wrong choice in picking Enzo, I mean Enzo is okay. But, compared to Damon, he's not even on the same level as Damon is. Damon makes for a far more interesting subject, a better man in every way. But, I'm glad that you picked Enzo, because it allows me to be in the position where I am today. You don't deserve Damon being devoted to you, so devoted that releasing Enzo was his idea." Sybil finished.

Bonnie was completely caught off guard by this. "Damon told you to release Enzo?"

Sybil admitted. "Right, it was another thing that he did for the sake of you. I guess he believed that Enzo was what you wanted, so he did that because he thought that it would make you happy. Surprises me too, because Damon clearly was bothered by you and Enzo being together, you could see it in his eyes, like he wanted to beat Enzo senseless whenever Enzo discussed the two of you being involved. You were to blind to see it perhaps. But that just confirms to me more that you made the wrong choice.

The fact that Damon did something so selfless for her, having her boyfriend release, just seemed to make the love that she had hidden in her heart for Damon bloom all the more. She was taken aback and again warmed by how far that he had went just for her.

"Damon made that deal, right before he signed the contract, and before I wiped his memories of you away. You shouldn't have a man like that wrapped around your finger like that. But, he's all mine now and his devotion will be to me." Sybil gloated.

"You have no right to back him into a corner like that and take this memories away." Bonnie reacted furious.

"Don't blame me, you had your chance. I gave you a chance on who to pick, your decision was Enzo. You're the one who put Damon in the current fate that he is in, if you want to blame anyone look at yourself." Sybil said back.

Bonnie became more furious. "You put me on the spot to make that cruel decision, and knew what you were doing when you did that. I was forced into , just because I didn't want Enzo to die, doesn't mean that I'm okay with Damon being hurt and used by you, because I'm not. I didn't want to have to decide what I did."

Sybil gestured. "But you did, now Damon is mine and he belongs to me. You have Enzo be happy with that at least. And I have Damon, I think that it's best for all parties involved if we just settled for how it is."

Bonnie glared Sybil. "The hell with settling. You're going to pay for this."

Sybil just laughed, mocking Bonnie.

"You won't get away with this, Sybil." Bonnie told her through gritted teeth.

"I already have." Sybil smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my guy waiting for me back in the car."

An upset, pissed off Bonnie watched as Sybil walked away. Now that she knew the truth about what happened to Damon, she just wondered what she could do about it and if there was anything that she could do to fix it.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I always thought that the show should have went more in depth into Bonnie's feelings after she choose Enzo, to show how it impacted her and Damon. And the fallout from that, instead of having her and Damon not interact for most of the season smh. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I made. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sybil had Damon return her to the apartment that she had gotten for her and him to share. She had to say that she was very pleased and delighted with how things worked out. When she did the routine to have Damon's memories of Bonnie all wiped away, she had wondered how well it had going to work and how solid that it was. Today had confirmed that things had worked out even better than she had hoped. Seeing Damon interact with Bonnie and how he really had no clue to who the Bennett witch was, he really thought and believed that Bonnie was someone that he had never met in his life. Treated Bonnie as someone that he didn't even know, just like Sybil wanted. Now it told her just how much control she had over Damon, his mind and emotions her plaything to shape into whatever she wanted.

The very first moment she had laid her eyes on Damon, she had wanted him by her side, as her man. Serving her and worshipping her at her feet, now she had that. No matter what she said Damon believed her every word, no matter what she asked of them he rushed to do it. All in the need to please her in whatever she wanted or needed. When she snapped her finger to tell him to do something then he would instantly do it, he always went along with what she had said. And she made him promise that he would never go against her, because he knew how upset that it would make her. It was like all that mattered to him was proving to her that he would do anything to please her.

All because of before the fact that he had his memories wiped away, allowing her to take over his thoughts and emotions, he didn't want his precious little, Bonnie Bennett to die. He had sacrificed himself all in the name of that Bennett witch. Sybil still rolled her eyes when she thought about how loyal and devoted that he was to Bonnie. She was just in envy at what he felt for her. But, that was no more, because Damon had made a deal with her and the contract was sealed.

Not that Damon would even remember making the deal or signing the contract, because he wouldn't, since Bonnie was apart of that contract and the deal included having every memory of her wiped away, it meant that Damon would even forget about the deal that he had made. He had no clue, just that he couldn't remember Bonnie and that Sybil was like his queen.

Another smirk came to Sybil's face, when she thought about how Bonnie looked earlier in her interaction with Damon. Bonnie was so confused by the fact that Damon didn't know her. She could see how it angered and hurt Bonnie as he was telling her that he didn't know her. Sticking it to Bonnie was one of Sybil's most recent goals, she wanted Bonnie dead, but had to admit that there was something more satisfying than having Bonnie alive, to see her react to how she would lose Damon. Everything was working out perfectly so far. And Sybil thought that this was just the beginning. It had just been some days since she had Damon's memories wiped away, now she had all of the time in the world to play with his mind and emotions to see how far she could push him for her sake. How much fun that would be, she thought to herself.

Just then Damon came in holding a hot mug, he went over to Sybil with it. "Your tea, as you requested, my queen."

Sybil took the mug from him. "Thank you, Damon."

Damon bowed. "Is there anything else I can get you, my queen?"

Sybil sighed in content. Getting him to call her his queen was one of the things that she programmed him to do. "No, that's all for now. Just take a seat beside me."

"What was up with that woman today." Damon took a seat next to her as he had to think of the name. "Bonnie Bennett?"

"What is up with that woman, Bonnie Bennett is that she is crazy." Sybil answered.

"Why would she say that I know her, when I don't." Damon squinted.

"Because, she is a bad, bad woman, you can't believe that she says." Sybil kept on with her brainwashing.

Damon returned. "I don't believe what she says. I know that I never met her."

Sybil said. "Good, and you must keep that in mind that you never met Bonnie and you have never known her in your entire life."

Damon wondered. "Then why would she say that her and I are friends?"

"It's because she wants to harm you and hurt you for her mean purposes. I know you don't know her but I do. Bonnie Bennett is an evil witch you see, who tried to hurt people in the past. Now she wants to hurt you, and you can't let her do that, understand." Sybil demanded.

Damon nodded his head, having no clue that Sybil was playing with his mind.

"You have to stay away from her, Damon understand that she is a witch and that she will use tricks and sorcery to make you believe that you had a close relationship with her, but you _must not_ fall for any of it. Or she will try to deeply hurt you." Sybil lied.

"I'll stay away, I won't fall for any of her tricks." Damon followed along, as if he were a computerized robot for her.

"Also remember I am the only one that you can trust, the only one that you can turn to." Sybil added.

The blue eyed vampire stared ahead. "I know that, Sybil."

Sybil pushed. "Repeat what I told you earlier, just so that I can make sure that you got it."

Damon repeated what he remembered Sybil telling him. "You're the only one I can trust, the only one who cares about me, as everyone else in my life doesn't care about me or has left me behind. No one loves me besides you, you're the only one that I can count on. If anyone else says something bad about you, I can't believe it because those are just people that are jealous about what you and I have."

Sybil's eyes brightened in a wicked manner. "Excellent, Damon you must always remember what I told you."

Damon nodded. "Yes, my queen."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

In the meantime Bonnie had made her way back to the cabin, reeling from her run in with Damon earlier. She was highly pissed off and very troubled. Pissed off at Sybil and what she had done to Damon. Wanting Sybil to pay for toying with his emotions and mind. She was very troubled for Damon's sake, troubled because deep down knowing Damon, she knew that this wasn't the type of thing that Damon would like or go along with, if he had complete control of his life and mind.

Bonnie knew that Damon had done it all for her and that bothered her very much. It made her have second thoughts, while she knew that her hand was forced, because she wanted Enzo to live, she still wished that there was a way where she could have saved Damon too and prevent this from happening. Then she wondered if she had done things differently would it have stopped Damon from currently being Sybil's mind puppet.

She was so angry and hurt right after Damon had returned from sleeping in the coffin for three years. So angry and hurt that she couldn't believe or see how much that Damon truly cared about her. If she had seen his reason and his side would she have been willing to forgive him sooner. Would her allowing herself to be close to him again impact her choice of choosing between him and Enzo. She knew that she had a right to be angry and hurt by his decision. There was nothing wrong with that, a lot of people would react the same way if someone that they cared about or had feelings for just decided to up and leave, without ever coming back or seeing their loved ones again. It was natural to get upset over never seeing someone that you cared about ever again in a person's life.

However, what had her doubting herself was her refusal to forgive Damon ever. She convinced herself when he first came back that she would never forgive him, that no matter what she would never opened her heart to him to feel for him again. Because she deserved better than to pine over a man who at the time of his return she didn't think cared about her.

She could remember the last time that they talked, before he went into the vault to eventually be taken hostage by Sybil. It was just two days before that happened.

" _Bonnie…." Damon started. "Just hear me out, okay."_

 _Bonnie turned to him with her arms crossed over her chest, an irritated expression on her face. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to hear anything that you have to say on this matter until you leave me alone?"_

 _Damon sighed. "As many times as it takes for you to understand why I did, what I did. And let me explain to you."_

 _Bonnie pressed her lips together. "Explain what? There is really no way of you making me understand why you choose to desiccate and abandon the people that care about you, because it was a pretty shitty thing to do."_

" _I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. It was never my intention to hurt you, and while I knew that desiccating would upset you, I never thought that it would be to this extent. I've told you this time and time again since I have been back, but I'm sorry for hurting you, I thought that I was doing the right thing at the time. And I will always send the rest of my life being sorry for my decision." Damon told her sincerely._

" _Sorry? For hurting me, you just didn't hurt me, Damon you broke my damn heart." Bonnie snapped out._

 _This made him give her a frown of empathy and sadness._

" _So, you can keep your empty apologies, because they don't mean a damn thing to me and I don't accept." Bonnie retorted._

" _Whether you accept or not, it won't change how truly sorry that I am. If you would just read my letter to you, then I promise you that it would change your mind and your feelings. It would make you understand better my choice and the situation. And make you more open to accepting my apology." Damon tried to get her to see._

" _I never read that stupid letter that you wrote, or even opened the envelope. I refused to read it, nor am I interested in what it has to say, that's why I gave it back to you." Bonnie shook her head._

 _Damon pleaded. "Bon, if you would read it then it would really explain my true feelings and intentions when it comes to you."_

 _Bonnie returned. "I don't care about what's in that letter."_

 _Damon pointed out. "You wouldn't have kept the letter for three years if you didn't care."_

" _I only kept the letter, not because I cared. But, as I said before I kept it as a reminder of what happens to me when I put my trust into the wrong person and why I can never trust you again, since our whole friendship was a lie." Bonnie said in a defensive tone._

" _You don't mean that." Damon sadly stated._

" _I must certainly do mean it. Besides I already know what's in that letter, because you are so predictable. I'm sure that it's something like how you can't live without Elena, how you can't bare to do anything without her holding your hand. I mean, she's all that you care about, so you just eagerly desiccated yourself, looking forward to the day that I die so that you could reunite with her." Bonnie's voice cracked._

 _Damon''s voice was firm, but patient. "Bonnie, you know that what you just said isn't true and it's not how I feel."_

 _Bonnie scoffed. "Bullshit, you are just saying whatever you need to say to save face. But, I know how you really feel. Like when you said that when you look at me, is all that you see is not Elena."_

" _I didn't mean that, I say a lot of stupid shit sometimes okay, but what I told you afterwards back then I mean it just as much as I do now." Damon softened his tone. "You're my bestfriend and you're stuck with me. And if you think that my desiccation has anything to do with Elena, then you couldn't be more wrong, I didn't do it for her, Elena has nothing to do with that. I did it to protect you and Stefan."_

 _Bonnie just shook her head, too angry and hurt to believe anything that he had to say._

 _The dark haired vampire added. "We have been through so much to get to where we are today, to where we have grown to being so close to each other, and best friends. Our relationship is too important for it to me thrown away like trash."_

 _Bonnie whirled around. "No, Damon you were the one who decided to throw our relationship away and treat it like trash when you desiccate. This is on you."_

" _I already admit to my mistake in that decision and that it's something that I never should have done. You have a right to your anger, but you also need to know that this thing is too special for me to let go. Our friendship is special to me." Damon added._

" _Well, I guess that's too bad because our friendship no longer means something to me. I've put you in the past, and right now you are nothing to me." Bonnie shrugged._

" _The only reason that you are saying that is because you are hurt, but you really don't mean it. The proof is in the fact that you are still angry with me after all of this time. Why you are so hurt is that you must feel some sort of way about me, as you the positive feelings that are relationship created is still inside of you. Because I know that you still care and that what we had still holds importance in your heart." Damon commented._

 _But, Bonnie denied. "No, that's not how it is. Trust me when I tell you this, Damon but there is nothing more between us. Our friendship died the minute that you stepped foot into that coffin, Now you mean absolutely nothing to me, I don't care about you the way that I used to. The only thing that I feel towards you now is distrust and hatred."_

" _Don't do that, we need each other." Damon was going desperate._

 _Bonnie's face was cold. "I don't need you, Damon. Not now or in the future. I don't want you in my life, so just take the hint and leave me alone."_

 _A disappointed expression appeared on his face in reaction._

 _When she said these next words, she wasn't really sure if she was trying to convince him or herself more of them, but she said them. "You know why I don't need you, it's because I actually have a man that does care about me in Enzo. Enzo was around when you weren't, unlike you he would never leave me, I know that I can trust him. He loves me and I love him and you coming back doesn't change that. That is just something that you need to deal with."_

 _Damon paused, hearing about her speak that way about Enzo seemed to upset him. "...Fine, I deal with that or whatever it takes. Just as long as you find it in your heart to one day forgive me."_

" _I'll never forgive you. We are done." Bonnie let him know. "Drop this subject and don't ever bring it up to me again."_

Bonnie snapped out of her flashback, returning to present day time. Looking back on it, she just realized how sincere and honest that Damon had been when he tried to explain everything to her and when he tried to apologize again. At the time she didn't believe his words, but learning what she learned of today put that conversation into a new light. Damon meant everything that he said, he really did care about her after all. How could she have let her negative feelings get in the way of seeing that?

This was what she asked herself. She had gained appreciation for what Damon had told her. She should have listened him out, even if she didn't forgive him that moment, listening to him might have opened up the path to her forgiving him sooner. Instead of her saying that she would never forgive him.

Just as she realize that she had believed him, this happening had now cleared her mind and her heart to make her see that she was more ready to forgive him than she thought that he was. But, as much as she wanted to give him a second chance now, it was too late because Sybil had already taken the man that she knew and cared about away. By having him think that Sybil was the 'woman' in his life. Bonnie was now worried that she couldn't undo what Sybil did to him, because if she couldn't and if this was permanent, then she would regret for the rest of her years not giving Damon a second chance and then wondering what would have been if she had.

Angered, Bonnie picked up a glass, throwing it across the room, where it barely missed Enzo by inches who had just entered into the room. The glass hit the wall and shattered.

"Opps, my bad." Bonnie said when she what she had almost done.

"Whoa, what kind of errand do you do that has you doing that?" Enzo joked.

Bonnie did not smile at his attempt to joke.

Seeing how pissed off and bothered that she looked, Enzo turned serious. "What's wrong, love?"

Bonnie answered. "I saw Damon not long ago today."

Enzo raised both eyebrows. "Oh, what about him?"

"He wasn't that friendly with me. Let me just tell you that my run in with him didn't go very well." Bonnie muttered.

"In other words Damon was mean and nasty towards you." Enzo guessed.

"Yeah, but…" Bonnie started.

Enzo cut her off. "What else is new with that? Damon is always an asshole, has been for some time. Would you expect something different from him. He's most likely salty from the fact that you didn't choose him, cares only about himself and his feelings."

Enzo had over the years that she had been with him bashed Damon. Saying the things about him that he was doing right now. Along with reminding her that Damon didn't care about her, had abandoned her, and never cared about her. In an almost 'I told you so' sort of way from that time at the Armory where he said that Damon didn't care. Enzo fed into her anger and hurt over Damon's desiccation. Even telling her that she should burn Damon's letter and forget about him.

Because of that she let it go on and didn't say anything about it. But, she didn't want to hear that at this moment.

"Enzo, can we please not go there right now. I'm not in the mood for bashing Damon today." Bonnie rubbed at her forehead, trying to relieve the tension that she was feeling.

Enzo was somewhat taken aback by her reaction. This was the first time that she had a problem with his bashing of Damon, since the two of them got today. "Oh, okay then."

"Besides Damon couldn't exactly control how he was reacting to me today." Bonnie added.

"Why do you say that?" Enzo questioned.

"Because Sybil is the one making him say and do these things. She has him under her control." Bonnie directed.

"But, Damon has been under her control, I was too until she decided to release me." Enzo didn't get the situation.

Bonnie glanced over. "No, this is different. It's not like how she controlled him before. This time she had completely brainwashed him, she wiped his memories away of me, she has him like her little mind puppet. Her brainwashing of him is so bad that he isn't even acting like his usual self."

Enzo said. "Oh, well that sounds bad."

Bonnie commented. "It's more than bad. Sybil has Damon under this brainwashed, mind control for the rest of his life. He is being forced to serve her and be by her side, he has no real choice in what he decides to do. She's treating him like he's a robot or a trained dog and that's not okay. He no will to do things of his own mind or choice. So, it's a hell of a lot more than bad."

Enzo went. "You're right that is more than bad if that is what is really happening. But, how do you know that this isn't Damon being his selfish self with how he reacted towards you today?"

"Sybil told me herself, more like gloated about how she got complete control over Damon to play with his mind and emotions, to personally shape him into whatever fits her twisted wants. She is using his life like her little plaything. Making him do things that I know that the real Damon would never do, if he had control over his mind and emotions. Can you imagine how awful it would be for someone to mess with your mind like that, making you do things to fit their needs, having you do things that you would never do on your own or that you would choose to do." Bonnie was clearly bothered.

"I would imagine that it would be awful." Enzo responded, wondering why she was suddenly so emotional over Damon.

"That's what Damon is going through, it must be wrong and awful for him. Besides. Damon wasn't being selfish, at least not in this situation. The reason why this has happened is because Damon actually did something that was selfless." Bonnie pointed out.

"Selfless?" Enzo questioned the word as if it were a foreign thing for Damon to be.

Bonnie gave her British boyfriend the explanation. "As you were there to see Sybil ordered Damon to kill me, however he couldn't do it. And she still wanted be dead afterwards. She wasn't going to stop until she found a way to end my life, Damon saw that. What you might not have been there to see was Damon making a deal with Sybil.

"He made a deal with her to exchange himself for the sake of sparing my life, stopping her attempts at killing me. For preventing Sybil from trying to kill me, he offered her himself. To serve her for a lifetime, to allow her to do whatever she wants with him. Damon risked himself for me, sacrificing his mind and emotions, to keep me from dying at Sybil's hands." Bonnie finished.

Enzo was taken aback. "Wow, I'm shocked that he gave himself up like that. Glad if it means that you get to keep on living, but still shocked. I guess that I misjudged Damon a bit because I didn't see him doing something like that for you."

Bonnie mumbled. "He did, now he is stuck in a terrible situation with Sybil. I can't let this shit just fly by, something must be done about this."

Enzo frowned. "What do you think can be done about it?"

Bonnie replied. "I don't know but something must be done, Sybil just can't get away with what she is doing to him."

"Does that mean that you'll be the one who tries to do something about it." Enzo guessed.

"Of course I'm going to try to do something about it. I have to find a way to help Damon out of it." Bonnie stated.

"Wait a minute there, you might want to rethink that, I'm not sure that trying to interfere with Sybil's plan is the smart or best thing to do." Said Enzo.

The Bennett witch looked at him irritated. "What are you saying, Enzo, that Sybil should just be allowed to do this. That nothing should be done, that we should just let her win."

Enzo defended. "I'm saying that you should use caution, love. You just got out of the line of her fire because of what Damon choose to do. She's not trying to kill you right now and that's a great thing, she has what she wants now, if you try to take it away then it might set her off on the path to wanting you dead again."

Bonnie eyed him like he had lost it.

Enzo added. "This is an opportunity for us to be free of Sybil. She is preoccupied with Damon, which means that she won't be coming after us. She released me and I'm free, as long as this is kept up, we won't have to worry about her. Don't have to worry about me being under her control, or her trying to kill you. We can be free and happy to live are lives as a couple, isn't that what you want?"

"I want to live a life with you as a couple, and I want to have a happy life." Bonnie grew annoyed. "But, not at the expense of Damon, I just can't go on with my life, living it like everything is fine when it isn't. I don't want to build my happy life off of the back of Damon's sacrifice."

"It was his choice to give himself to Sybil, that's what he must have wanted." Enzo tried.

Bonnie corrected. "That is not what he really wants, I know that the last thing that Damon would want is to live the rest of his life like Sybil mental and emotional slave. The _only_ reason that he gave himself to her was to protect me, otherwise I know that he would get away from Sybil if he could. We may be a couple you and I, but that's not enough to make me just allow this mess with Sybil to stand."

Enzo swallowed in disappointed.

"Damon did this to keep me alive, to keep me safe. I appreciate that more than words can ever say, because it's one of the most selfless things that a person has ever done for me. And because it's one of the most selfless things I have to return the favor. He protected me from Sybil, and now he must be saved from her. I'm grateful for what he did, he not only sacrificed himself to save me, but his deal included that Sybil released you too, shouldn't you be grateful for that?" Bonnie challenged.

Enzo lifted his hands, seeing the mood that his girlfriend was in. "Yes, I'm grateful, darling, you know that I am grateful for anything or anyone that will keep you alive. I think that you should use caution and not run in put your life in danger, dying over this."

"I'll use plenty of caution, I'll be as careful as I can be, I don't plan on being reckless with my life." Bonnie returned. "Still I won't sit on the sidelines, I'm going to make Sybil pay for this, and I'm going to save Damon from her, get his memories back so that he can have fair and free control over his brain and his emotions."

"Okay, Okay. I understand why you need to do what you need to do. If you feel like you need to help Damon then I'll support you in that, I won't try to talk you out of it." Enzo went after he saw that he wasn't going to be able to change her mind.

"Good then, because I'm going to help him, I'm going to find a way to reverse what Sybil did to him, and I won't stop until I do." And she really meant that.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

On the next day, Bonnie found herself hungry around noon time, but there wasn't really anything good to eat in the cabin and Enzo had gone out somewhere. So, Bonnie decided to head out to get some lunch. She drove to a popular local supermarket in town and was scanning the hot foods section to see what she had wanted. Turning around, she really wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone.

She was about to apologize when she saw that it was Damon. The man that was on her mind.

Immediately the blue-eyed vampire seemed put off by her presence. "What do you want?"

Bonnie blinked at him.

Damon gave her the look over. "Are you following around or something? Stalking me."

"Excuse me, but me being here today has nothing to do with you, I was hungry so I came here." Bonnie let him know.

"Yeah, sure." Damon snorted. He was about to turn and walk away.

"Wait, Damon you need to know that your brain is being screwed with." Bonnie blurted out.

He stopped in his tracks, turning back to face her. "What in the hell on you on?"

Bonnie told him. "Something is very wrong here."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that you are going to tell me again that we are friends or that we had some sort of close relationship."

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Yes, we are friends….even though our friendship has been strained as of late, the fact is that we are friends and close. You just can't remember that right now."

"I can't remember because it's not true. You know that Sybil said that you would lie to try to tell me that we were close to each other, she said not to believe you, which I don''t." Damon snipped.

"She really told you that?" Bonnie returned.

"She did, She because here you are trying to convince me that we have something. But, I know that you are lying." Damon grumbled.

Bonnie gestured. "I'm not lying Damon, because it's true that we have something, we do in fact have a close relationship."

Damon sneered. "I don't believe you, Sybil said that you would try to trick me into believing that we had a friendship, but don't bother trying because I won't be fooled by you."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not trying to fool you, I just want to see that you recover your memories, therefore recovering your real self."

"No, you are a bad person, just like my queen says that you are." Damon accused. "You only want to hurt me."

"All that you are doing is repeating what Sybil said to you." Bonnie arched a brow. "Which proves my point that something wrong. She's filling your head with her lies and is completely misleading you, you have to see that."

"Don't you dare try to say bad things about my queen or tarnish her. She would never mislead me or lie to me. I won't fall for the mean things that you say about her. Sybil is the only one in my life who cares about me." Damon scowled.

"That's a load of bullshit, there is only one person that Sybil cares about, that is herself, she's using you, Damon." Bonnie scoffed.

Damon directed. "You're just a crazy person, no wonder Sybil said that I should stay away."

Bonnie retorted. "We are close, we are friends, and I'm going to prove that to you, just wait and see."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Do a favor, stay out of my face with your lies." Just then his phone beeped signalling that he had received a text. He picked up his phone, looking at it. "That's my queen, now I'm going to go to her and get away from you."

Damon walked away from her. She thought about going after him, but decided against it.

Instead she called out after him with these words. "I'm not going to give up on this, or on you. I'll make you see the truth no matter what it takes."

He heard her but he kept on walking.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Bonnie knew that she had to help Damon, she just didn't know how she was going to do it yet. This was a major situation that had developed with him and she thought that the others should know about it. Especially Stefan, so she put off eating her lunch for a little while that she had brought, instead when she left the supermarket she made her way over to the boarding house that the Salvatore brothers had shared.

Walking up to the door of the boarding house, Bonnie rang the doorbell. Soon Stefan answered.

"Hello, Bonnie." Stefan said upon seeing her.

"Hello, Stefan." Bonnie greeted. "We need to talk."

"Come on in." Stefan told her.

Bonnie stepped inside of the foyer.

Stefan closed the door. "What do we need to talk about?"

Bonnie looked around. "Something that has gone wrong. Is Caroline here?"

Stefan answered. "Uh, no she just left thirty minutes ago to meet up somewhere with Matt. do you want me to call her and tell her to come back."

"No, that's okay, let her meet with Matt, You can tell her what I'm going to tell you later, since this has more to do with you personally. It's about Damon." Bonnie commented.

"What happened to Damon?" Stefan was immediately alerted.

"Sybil happened to him, except for it's worse than what it was before. Like she possesses his mind. I found this out yesterday when I saw Damon and I saw him again today." Bonnie added.

Then she went on explaining to the younger Salvatore brother everything that she had learned of what happened to Damon over the last couple of days, including her run ins with him. Explaining what Sybil had done to his brother and why.

When Bonnie was finished explaining Stefan was alarmed. "Do you think that she wiped his memories of his whole life and everyone that he knew away?" He asked of Sybil.

"As far as I know, she removed his memories of mainly me. Although, I'm sure that if his memories of everyone else is his life is attached, that she found a way to twist them and manipulate them into her favor." Bonnie let out a breath.

"Whatever she did, she brainwashed him period, that doesn't sit well with me." Stefan brooded.

"He would never be in this spot or position if he wasn't trying to protect and save me from Sybil's wrath." Bonnie mumbled.

"Hey, you are not at fault for this…..Sybil knew how important that you are to Damon and how much you mean to him, she used his feelings for you to his advantage." Stefan pointed out. "She is at fault."

Bonnie mentioned. "Maybe, this situation just seems so impossible right now."

Stefan returned. "Nothing is impossible, how many times have all of us faced what seemed like an impossible or hopeless situation and yet still find a way to come out on top or solve the problem."

Bonnie sighed. "Too many times to count."

"Exactly." Stefan nodded. "We beat the odds before and we'll do it again to break Damon out of this spell that she has him under."

"Right, you're right. I owe Damon for the sacrifice that he did for me, I won't be able to have peace of mind until I know that he is free on her hold. I'm going to look into my spell books to research if there is some magic that can undo such a thing. I'm going to fight for Damon, I'm going to get him out of this." Bonnie was determined.

Stefan agreed. "I'm going to fight for him as well, he is flawed but he is still my brother, and I won't let this stand. I don't have magic but I have known him for over a century and I'll try to use that to get him back."

"That's the best that we can do right now is fight for him." Bonnie commented.

"And fight we will." Stefan told her.

A thought came into her mind. "Do you mind if I go and search Damon's room? I just thought about something that might assist in breaking Sybil's brainwashing of him."

"Sure, go ahead." Stefan gave her permission.

The green eyed witch made her way upstairs, eventually entering into Damon's bedroom. Her eyes scanned the room, she knew that it had been a while since Damon had actually been in it, since he was away when Sybil took him and Enzo over. The room, everything in it was all Damon Salvatore. From the dark colors, to the expensive rugs, furniture and sheets on his bed.

She made her way around his room, in search of the thing that she hoped would aid her in helping Damon. She thought about the past conversations that they had since they became friends. Such as his three second speech. " _If anything ever happened to you I would lose my mind."_

Bonnie grimaced thinking that now he had actually 'lost his mind' in a way in order to prevent that 'anything' from happening to her. Bonnie pushed that thought from her head and gathered herself. She kept searching, until she found what she was looking for. There on his dresser it was, the letter that she had given back to him, still unopened, unsealed.

Seeing that letter again made her heart pound, she picked it up and carefully ran her fingers over it. Maybe this letter would be part of the key to get him to regain memories of her. She knew that it had been so important to him that she read it, but she kept rejecting it, being afraid of what it might saw. However, she figured that now was the time to revisit that letter again, for the sake of Damon and even herself. It was time for her to get over her fear to finally read what was inside. So, she put the letter in her purse for safe keeping to read later.

Then she spotted something else on his dresser, just to the left of where she had found the letter. It was a printed out picture of a selfie that he had taken of them with his phone. A selfie that was taken before his desiccation, when their friendship was going strong. She was warmed that he had kept it even after all of these years. She could remember how she had deleted all of the pictures that she had of them and their friendship the day after she had returned from Brooklyn, after confronting him. Deleting them in her fit of tears, because she couldn't bear to see his face and the pain was still fresh.

Bonnie picked up the picture studying it, it was the two of them hanging out, looking into his camera phone with goofy grins on their faces, as they had been joking around like friends do. That picture made Bonnie smile, she could remember the day that the selfie was taken like it was yesterday. After a brief pause she took the picture too, she would return it to Damon later. But, for now thought that perhaps it would also assist in her mission to help Damon.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors that I missed. Thank you for those who have reviewed/followed/faved so far. Please, leave more feedback on whether or not you are enjoying this story. I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sybil was very self confident in herself at the moment. She had Damon right where she needed him, so far with everything going as she wanted it to go. But, as confident as she was with her hold on Damon, there was still one factor that prevent her from knowing that it would be one hundred percent secure. That factor was that Bennett witch, Bonnie had already tried and failed to get Damon to see that the two of them were once friends. And if Sybil knew Bonnie for the short time that she did, she knew that Bonnie would be tempted to try to get through to Damon again. That was an inconvenience to Sybil, one that she thought that to be taken care of. Which was why she found herself going to confront that very Bennett witch.

Sybil so had happened to spot Bonnie and she walked up to her.

Bonnie saw her, giving her an heated evil eye, like she wished to set her on fire.

Sybil started smugly. "Ah, Bonnie Bennett."

"Sybil." Bonnie returned coldly.

"I'm guessing that you still want to convince Damon that the two of you had a close relationship." Sybil stated.

"Of course I do. You think that I'm going to stand by doing nothing, as you keep Damon as your mental prisoner." Bonnie lashed out.

"You can try however you might, but you'll fail just like you did the last time that you tried to get him to remember you." Sybil shrugged. "I'm just trying to save you the humiliation of failing over and over again with him."

Bonnie dismissed Sybil with a wave of her hand. "You must not know me very well, if you think that I'm just going to stand by and let people like you fuck with the people that I care about. What you did to Damon is wrong, I'm wasn't just going to stand by, watching you force him into a life that I know that he truly doesn't want."

Sybil directed. "I'm warning you, Bonnie, for your own good you better let this go. Or else it won't turn out pretty for you."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Is that a threat, because I'm not afraid of you."

Sybil said back. "Such big words, when I could have had you killed just like that."

"You could try, but I'll promise you that I would fight you every step of the way." Bonnie snapped her fingers. "But, that would be if you have the guts to face me one on one, instead of trying to get your minions to do it."

"A bold statement considering the situation." Sybil faked a yawn.

"Just consider who you are dealing with when it comes to messing with Damon." Bonnie retorted.

"You just need to let this be and mind your own business." Sybil told her.

Bonnie firmly said. "Damon _is_ my business."

Sybil shook her head. "Not anymore. Damon is mine now, he belongs to me."

Bonnie scoffed. "The hell he is, he deserves so much better than to spend the remainder of his life having to be stuck to a woman like you."

"What do you mean, are you saying that it's a woman like you that he deserves?" Sybil mocked.

The green eyed witch didn't answer that question.

"Let's face it, you say that this is all about you wanting to save Damon from me, but this is not really about your noble intentions to rescue a friend." Sybil stated smugly. "This is not some selfless mission that you are on to save him, nope I sense a lot of selfishness here. We both know that you are truly doing this for yourself and yourself mainly. You hate the thought of Damon not remembering you, therefore not feeling anything for you."

"Some part of you feds off of him having feelings for you, you cherish it when he shows you that he adores and admires you, now you are in fear of losing that part of Damon and never having him, have those feelings for you again. You need to know that Damon Salvatore the man that you have strong feelings for feel the same way about you that you do about him. That's what is really driving you to do all of this. It's your feelings that you try to keep hidden you have for him, the ones of a type of love that supasses friendship, and those desires inside that have you wishing that you could fuck Damon."

"What about Enzo in all of this, he's as loyal to you as a boyfriend can get and obviously loves you. But, Enzo isn't the man that you truly want. I wonder how he would feel about you being so emotional to rescue Damon and your feel intentions behind it." Sybil finished off her rant.

Bonnie raised a brow. "Are you done."

Sybil said. "Admit that what I just said was the truth."

The Bennett witch thought to herself that there was some truth to what Sybil had just said as far as Damon went. However, instead of addressing it she went for some truths of her own.

"You can't possibly try to come at me about Damon, considering your issues." Bonnie sneered.

"My issues?" Sybil questioned with a huff.

"Think what you want to about me, but it won't change the fact about what you are and that is pathetic. At least that I know that the true Damon cares about me, you can't say the same thing. You're thirsty for him, yet you know that the true him despises you and would never show you any sort of positive attention if he had his free will. " Bonnie told her off. "The only way that you can get what you want out of him, is by brainwashing him and washing his memories of me away. You have to isolate him from everyone that cares about him in order for him to get the attention that you crave from him. No matter how much you tell him to shower you with words of love or devotion, those aren't truly his words or really how he feels. It's what you want him to feel about him. You are so desperate for Damon that you basically have him in a Stockholm type of situation right now, by lying to him about you being the only one that he can rely on. You have to brainwash a man to get him to spend time with you, that is what makes you pathetic, Sybil."

That wiped the smugness right away from Sybil's face as what Bonnie had said hit it's mark. "You're so lucky that Damon is the only reason why you are alive right now." Sybil spat out.

But, Bonnie was unfazed by what was just said. "You're the fortunate one that I'm not kicking your ass right now, I've ran out of patience with you a while ago." The witches tone was deadly serious.

Sybil pressed her lips together so hard that they almost disappeared into her mouth. "Just say away from Damon, for the last time I am warning you to back down."

And that was the end of the conversation, as the two women ended up parting ways. "Back down, my ass." Bonnie mumbled to herself.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Despite Sybil's warnings to her, Bonnie refused to back down from her goal of helping Damon. That's why on the following day she had hoped to see Damon to try and get through to him again. She had failed to do so on the two days before, but today was a new day and she had something that she hope that would aid her in her rescue Damon Salvatore mission. That was the selfie that she had found in his bedroom of the two of them together.

She just needed to see Damon in able to be able to show him the selfie. Once again she made herself downtown in hopes that she would luck out and see him again. It was late in the morning, just after ten 'o'clock as she made her way around. She was doing things for herself, but still keeping an eye out for Damon.

Soon her wishes were granted as she spotted him walking down an empty alley way. Bonnie thanked the fates and wasted no time in going into the same alley that he was in. Making sure that he was alone without Sybil around. Hearing footsteps Damon turned around to see that it was her.

"Why are you here?" He asked as if her were bored.

"I have something to show you." Bonnie blurted out.

"I have no interest in seeing anything that you have to show me." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's proof that what I'm telling you is the truth." Bonnie stated determined.

Damon's tone was sarcastic. "Sure you do.."

Instead of just telling him what she had, Bonnie reached into her purse, grabbing the selfie that she had found of them together. "Here." She put it up to his face.

Damon snatched it away to study it.

She watched him look at the selfie, waiting to see some kind of reaction come from him. Hoping that it was recognition or that it would at least spark something familiar in his mind about when they had taken that selfie and that perhaps that would lead to a memory of her in his mind.

The expressions that came across his face was extremely perplexed, to annoyed, then went to upset. "What in the hell is this" Damon barked out.

"It's photo proof of one of the times that we spend together as friends." Bonnie tried to explain.

"This is a load of horse shit." Damon belowed.

Bonnie knew that seeing the photo had to be confusing some, since he didn't remember her or their friendship. But, still the way that he lashed out had her mouth dropping open.

"What did you do, how did you fake this?" Damon accused.

"I didn't fake that." Bonnie returned with a shake of her head.

"You must have, because I would know if I had taken such a picture with you and I didn't. " Damon tossed the picture to the ground. "Tell me what sorcery that you used to try to trick me into thinking that this was real, you witch."

" I would never use my magic to try to trick someone into a situation as serious as this. Especially not you. No magic needed since what I showed you is real." Bonnie responded.

"Mmmm, of course you would deny it. But, I know about evil witches and how you all can use dark magic to do all sorts of things. I'm sure that faking two people in a picture together wouldn't seem that hard." Damon said back.

"I'm know that me being an 'evil witch.' " Bonnie made quotation marks with her fingers. "Is something that Sybil told you in order to poison your thoughts and feelings towards me. But, she lied just like she did about everything else."

Damon directed. "I don't believe that my queen would do something like that. What is it about me that makes you keep trying to convince me that we had something? Why this so personal for you….why does it have to be me of all people?"

Bonnie looked at him. "As I told you, this is so important because you and I are….."

Damon interrupted her, like he had to force out the next word that he said. "Friends?"

She nodded.

"Well, I tell you, chick that we were never were and never will be friends. You're delusional if you think that I could ever care about you, newflash because I don't, I couldn't. I want nothing to do with you, I don't know a Bonnie Bennett, nor do I give a damn about anyone by that name. So, do me a favor and just let me be." Damon finished harshly.

Those words hurt Bonnie emotionally, even though she knew that Damon couldn't help into because of his current mental state and that it wasn't acting himself, that still didn't stop them from hurting her. The sting of the words had her blinking back tears, she refused to cry, because it's no doubt that Sybil would have wanted to see her cry, if she was there.

Still her mood was now fouled some. "I'm just trying to help you," She snapped out more than she had meant to.

Damon glowered at her, "I don't want your help. How many times do I have to reject you for you to get it."

Bonnie was currently irritated that showing him the selfie had gotten this type of reaction out of him, she knew that there was any chance of getting through to him at this moment and that trying would only get her into a back and forth, with her getting more irritated as she got no where.

She figured that at least for today that it was better that she retreated and come back to him with a different approach later on. That's what lead her to say. "Fine, then I'm out of here."

He said nothing in response, just stared her down.

Bonnie picked up the picture, placing it back in her purse before storming out of that alley. She couldn't get through to Damon for today, in the meantime maybe his younger brother could.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After receiving the call from Bonnie that she had failed for the third time to get through to Damon, Stefan understood without her even having to ask him. And after doing a little research to find out where his older brother could be, Stefan found out where the apartment was that Sybil had just moved into recently. He guessed if anywhere that was where Damon was, since Sybil had taken over his mind, there was no doubt to Stefan that she would want Damon around her as much as she could have him, that she would make it so that Damon was staying with her.

So the younger Salvatore got into his car an hour or so after Bonnie had called him and made his way over to that apartment building. Because he couldn't be exactly sure which apartment that they were in, just knowing that they lived somewhere in the building, Stefan waited outside in the parking lot, sitting in his car in hopes of seeing Damon enter or exit the building so that he could talk to him.

Stefan waited for a while before he saw someone pull up and get out of there cars, it wasn't Damon but Sybil as she prepared to enter into the building. It wasn't exactly who he wanted, but Stefan thought that it was the next best thing. He quickly got out of his car, running up to Sybil before she could enter the building.

"Where is he?" Stefan asked.

Sybil turned around to face him. "Where is who?"

Stefan demanded. "You know who, where is Damon?"

Sybil pursed her lips. "I don't have to answer that." She tried again to move towards the entrance of the apartment building.

But, Stefan blocked her way. "Yes, you do."

"That's none of your concern." Sybil sounded slightly annoyed that her path was being blocked.

Stefan glowered. "Damon is my flesh and blood, what you did to him makes it very much of my concern."

Sybil almost chuckled. "Did Bonnie run to you and tattle tale of accusations of what I did to Damon? That is what brought you over isn't it."

Stefan returned. "I damn sure don't appreciate what you are doing to my brother, with how you are screwing with his life."

"I don't care about how you feel, Stefan. Now why don't you go and leave me in peace." Sybil said.

"Not unless you let Damon go." Stefan commented.

"Seriously?" Sybil looked at her nails.

"You're going to reverse what you did to him and undo whatever spell that you put on him, _right now."_ Stefan tried to hold onto his temper.

Amusement came over Sybil. "Oh, little boy I don't take demands from you. Why don't you run off before I make you regret stepping up to me." She tried to move around him to get into the building.

But Stefan grabbed onto her arm. "I'm not done with you yet."

Sybil raised her voice. "Get your freaking hands off of me.."

"You're not going anywhere until you free my brother." Stefan tightened his grip on her elbow.

Sybil glared at him.

Just then Damon who had went back to the apartment after his run in with Bonnie at the alley, stepped out of the building and saw Stefan holding Sybil by the arm.

"What's going on here?" Damon questioned.

Both Stefan and Sybil turned to face him.

Before Stefan could say anything, Sybil spoke up before him. "Damon, you have to help me he's hurting me."

Stefan started to defend himself, to say that he wasn't hurting her at all, not in the way that Sybil had made it sound like, clearly hinting that he was physically harming her.

Damon however, sped over to him and grabbed him by the collar, slamming Stefan into the nearby wall, just next to the door.

This was much to Sybil's delight.

"What in the hell do you think that you are doing." Damon directed at him with anger in his voice.

"There you are, Damon." Stefan said tone unfazed, even though his brother had just slammed him into a wall.

"Don't you dare hurt, Sybil." Damon commented in a robotic tone.

Stefan looked his brother right in the eyes. "I wasn't hurting her, I was only trying to talk to her about you."

Sybil lied. "You can't listen to him, Damon, he was just awful and mean to me. Making me afraid of him."

Stefan rolled his eyes at her lying.

The brainwashed Damon though brought into it. "I won't allow you to harm her."

"Don't let him get to me." Sybil kept acting like she was hurt and scared.

"Go ahead inside, my queen, I won't let him near you." Damon told her.

"Oh, thank you, Damon." Sybil pressed an overdramatic hand to her heart before rushing inside of the building.

Damon glared at Stefan. "How wrong are you, dare wanting to cause hurt to such an sweet, innocent woman."

Stefan gave his older brother a brooded expression. "You have to listen to me man, Sybil is using you, playing you like a fiddle."

"You too are coming here telling me lies about Sybil, huh Stefan." Damon snipped out.

"So, you do know who I am." Stefan muttered.

"Damn right I know who you are. My bad blood brother who abandoned me and always treated me like second class." Damon said.

It appeared that Bonnie's intuitions were right from what Stefan could see, Sybil may not have wiped Damon's memories way of their brotherly relationship, like she did with Bonnie. But, there was no doubt that she had altered the memories and beliefs of the few other people that Damon was close to or cared about.

Stefan shoved Damon's hands off of his collar. "You can't see it, but Sybil is messing with your mind, she has you screwed up and thinking the wrong way, you need to understand that."

"Wrong, I don't believe you either. Sybil is the only one in my life that has ever cared about me, the only person that I can rely on." Damon stated. "As for you, I know who you are _brother,_ ever since we have grown up you have never given a damn about me, your only intent is to put me down and to keep me in your shadow."

"We don't have the perfect sibling relationship, sometimes it has been strained." Stefan admitted. "But, that doesn't change the fact that when it comes down to it we are always there for each other. No matter what she made you believe, I wouldn't abandon you and I do care about you. She's just twisting how you feel all for the benefit of herself."

"You sound just as crazy as Bonnie Bennett does, I don't trust either of you, the only person that I do trust is Sybil." Damon let out a humorless laugh.

"That's because it's what _she_ wants you to believe, keeping you away from the people that truly give a damn about you." Stefan gestured.

The dark haired vampire clucked his tongue. "The only person who cares about me is like I said Sybil, just like the only woman in my life that I care for and have feelings about is my queen. So, why don't you, just like Bonnie Bennett do me a favor and leave me alone."

"Wow, she really has done a number on you." Stefan shook his head.

"Don't even try to keep talking to me with your lies." Damon snarked.

"I tell you this, there is only one current woman in your life right now that you really care about and have feelings for, that sure as hell isn't Sybil. That woman happens to be that green eyed, Bennett witch that you can't remember." Stefan stated in a matter of fact way.

Damon responded with an emotionless, yet stubborn expression.

Stefan added. "Whenever you are interested to know about your real memories and your true feelings that came along with them, you can came to me and as your brother I'll be there to help you find yourself again."

Damon just said. "I must get back inside of the apartment." Turn walked inside without another word.

Stefan wanted to try to talk more sense into Damon, but he knew how difficult that it would be. Damon was just as bad off as Bonnie had explained. Sybil had done an unbelievable number on Damon's brain and it was clear that getting through to Damon wouldn't be an overnight job and was going to take some time for his memories to be restored, if they ever were. The task of getting the real Damon back was going to be tough, but Stefan was willing to take all of the time that was needed to get his brother back.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Around the same time that Stefan had went to try to talk to Damon, Bonnie had went to the boarding house for Caroline, because she needed her blonde friend to talk to after see couldn't get Damon to remember her again.

Stefan had explained to Caroline, everything that Bonnie had told him that went down between Damon and Sybil. Now the blonde vampire listened to all that Bonnie had to say, as the witch explained her interactions with Damon and how bad that they went. Caroline could tell that it upset Bonnie.

"Are you ready to give up after trying three times?" Caroline wondered.

"No, far from ready to give up. This just fuels my fire in the need to get Damon to break away from this. I got frustrated some today and needed to vent it, instead of holding it inside." Bonnie replied.

"Well, you know that anytime that you need to vent that I am here. I don't care if it's three a.m. in the morning. If you need to vent just call me." Caroline said.

Bonnie gave her friend a half smile. "I know that, Care."

Caroline returned the smile.

Bonnie went on. "Since this situation has happened, it has made me feel guilt for how I reacted towards Damon desiccating himself."

Caroline questioned. "Guilt for what? You know that you had every right to be angry and hurt by what Damon did. It would be hard for anyone to have someone close to them just decide to leave like that."

Bonnie responded. "It's not exactly that I got angry and hurt over his desiccation, that part I think that is okay for me to have reacted like that. With me being as close to Damon as I was, him setting it up to where I would never see him again was very upsetting to me. What I mean is about the part where I was honestly prepared to go through the rest of my life holding a grudge against him based off of something that I was mistaken for. I was going to shut him off forever, that is what makes me feel guilt after the sacrifice that he made for me."

"What counts now is that you still have a chance to start fresh with Damon, reconnect with him now that you have forgiven him." Caroline pointed out.

"I just hope that it's not too late." Bonnie stated.

"It won't be." Caroline returned.

"He needs me right now, I have to fight for him otherwise Sybil will have accomplished what she wanted to do." Bonnie mentioned.

"If you want my advice on how to break what happened, I will say that you know Damon and who he is. You know him better than any other person, besides Stefan. You know how he feels, what he thinks, and how he ticks. Use that to help you get through." Caroline suggested

Bonnie nodded. "You're right, despite what Sybil did the real Damon is still within reach for me, I know that he is. I know his heart and how he feels, I'm going to try my best to use that to get through to him."

Caroline added. "Good, is there anything else that you want to discuss about this?"

Bonnie thought about it. "There is something that Sybil said that as been on my mind."

Caroline waited for her friend to say more.

"Sybil told me that Damon appeared to be bothered by the fact that Enzo and I were together." Bonnie went on.

"Bothered?" Caroline furrowed a brow. "As in jealous."

The Bennett witch shrugged. "I guess that is what she meant. But, the thing is that it would surprise me if true, if he really was jealous then that would hint that he feels something more for me than friendship."

Caroline wondered. "You don't think that he could fall for you like that?"

Bonnie commented. "I don't know….Damon is very deeply into Elena or at least he was. I figured that he would always be in love with her, and that it would be hard for him to get over her, especially considering that she is in a magical coma right now. Didn't think that he would even consider loving another woman like that."

Caroline said to her. "Just because he was in love with Elena once, doesn't prevent him from falling in love or being in love with you currently. Feelings can change over time, people can fall in love with more than one person in their lifetime. So, it's not out of the odds that he could love you like that."

"I have to say that the feeling of knowing that he could be in love with me is overwhelming. I'm not even sure how I would handle that, exactly. Especially not right now when I'm focusing on trying to bring him back from what Sybil has done to him." Bonnie admitted.

"One thing is clear to me, without a doubt I believe that Damon does love you from how I see how he has interacted with you, whether that love is as a friend or something much more only he can tell you for sure. But, that man does love you, Bonnie." Caroline softly stated.

And Bonnie admitted to herself that her heart leaped with the possibility of Damon loving her as more than a friend.

"How about you and how you feel, do you love him?" Caroline went on.

"I….uh…" Bonnie paused, she knew that what Caroline meant wasn't the friendship type of love, that her blonde friend was questioning if she loved Damon more than that, that if she was in love with the elder Salvatore. She paused in answering because she knew that having a boyfriend in Enzo, that she shouldn't feel the way about another man the way that she did about Damon.

Caroline could see her friend pausing and picked up on why she did so. ""Promise you that I won't judge you, because I know that you can't help how you feel or who you fall for sometimes. And what you say here will stay between us two, unless you say otherwise."

Bonnie trusted Caroline and knew that she couldn't help but to feel what she felt in her heart, it would feel good to get it out to someone that she trusted. "Yeah, I do love him….I'm in love with Damon Salvatore."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It was just before 4:00 that evening when Bonnie returned from the boarding house after talking to Caroline, and then made her way back to the cabin that she had shared with Enzo. Part of her felt like she was hiding something from her boyfriend, as she had just confessed to being in love with another man. But, she did care about Enzo and loved him in a way, even if it wasn't as powerful or strong as she loved Damon, she didn't want to exactly break if off with Enzo by saying, 'Hey, I'm in love with someone else, see you later.' So, she thought that it was her obligation to stay with him at least for now.

Besides, it wasn't like she wanted all of the drama that went with a break up, on top of the pressure of trying to free Damon. She was going to take Caroline's advice in order to save him, however still wanted to assure if there were any magic or spells that could assist her in her mission. That was why when she returned from talking to Caroline she got right into that matter. She got out all of the grimoires that she had, along with the paperwork that she had collected over the years about spells, potions, and magic. Looking through all of them to see if any could help in with the particular situation that Damon was in.

She was at it for hours, only taking a break to eat some dinner or when she had to use the restroom. But, all of her time was spent looking at every paper that she had, searching carefully through every page of her grimoires, then going back and looking just in case she missed something. There were different spells of that had to deal with the brain or mind that she read through, but so far nothing that fit the exact problem of a person having their memories wiped away and being brainwashed like Damon had been.

Evening went into night time, as the hours past by and she was coming up empty, but refused to give up. It was past midnight now, yet still she was at the table with her spell books and papers spread out before her. Between feeling tired and the stress of searching she could feel a headache brewing in her temples.

That was when Enzo came into the room. "Can't you give that a rest."

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't give it a rest until I find a way to solve this problem."

Enzo told her. "I understand that you feel the need to help Damon, but you also need to get some sleep. You've been at this since you came home this evening."

"I'll get some sleep, I just need to look for a while longer." Bonnie insisted.

"But. it's one a.m. in the morning now, you'll just make yourself exhausted. Sleep and then come back to that." Enzo said.

"I know how late that it is, I have to find a way to break this thing that Sybil has done to him, give me one more hour and I'll go to bed, I assure you." Bonnie returned.

"One more hour and then sleep, do you want me to stay up with you?" Enzo asked.

She glanced over at him. "No, you go on to bed, I'll join you in an hour."

Enzo let out a breath. "Alright, darling, I'll head there waiting for you."

As he headed towards the bedroom, Bonnie turned her attention back to what she was doing. She stayed up a little over an hour, until it was past two a.m. It was only when she got super tired, having a hard time keeping her eyes upon that she gave in to her body, and went to bed to get that sleep.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors that I missed. Thanks to all who have reviewed and supported this story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Damon had last seen that Bonnie Bennett in the alleyway. But, he hadn't been out in public for the last three days, that was because Sybil just wanted him to stay inside of the apartment catering to her and serving her and getting him to give her whatever she wanted. He did and said whatever she asked for to keep her pleased.

Today had been the first time that he was out in public for the last three days and that was because Sybil had told him to go out and get her a special coffee drink from a local coffee shop, then later she wanted him to take her out shopping at the mall, so he would. As for now he was getting her that coffee drink and headed inside of that coffee shop. Once inside, he headed towards the counter and prepared to order, however half there sat Bonnie Bennett at a table. She was drinking a mug of steaming coffee while looking down at her phone. And from where the table was it made it impossible for him to pass by to get to the counter, without her seeing him. He wondered if he should have went back out to avoid her, because he knew that was what Sybil wanted him to do, avoid Bonnie at all costs.

Yet he also knew that Sybil wouldn't be happy if he came back without her coffee drink. So, he decided that he would just get the drink, not say word to the witch, and get out as quick as he could. Looking forward he started to make his way to the counter, as if he never had his eyes on her. A few steps away from her table is when she looked up and spotted him.

An expression of surprise came upon Bonnie's face as she hadn't been expecting to see him there.

He saw that she saw him, but remained silent and walked a little passed her and the table.

That was when Bonnie called out to him. "Wait…...I have something to tell you."

Damon responded. "I don't have the time to listen."

Bonnie kept going. "Trust me, you'll be interested in hearing this one out for me."

Damon returned. "As I said, I don't have the time. I need to get a drink and get it back to my queen at the apartment."

"This conversation won't take that long, just have a seat and listen to what I have to say first." Bonnie insisted.

Even though he told himself that he should ignore her, order the drink, and get out. There was something inside of him that he couldn't explain that had him pause in his actions, like he had an urge to listen to her. That was why instead of walking away, he turned and took the seat across from her.

For a moment they stared across the table at each other.

Then Damon grumbled. "Make it quick."

The green-eyed witch started. "Isn't it something that this would be the fourth time since we met up in public since you have said that you don't know me, the fact that we have ran into each other at the exact same place, at the exact same time. It's like fate is telling us that we are meant to be close."

Damon snorted. "I don't believe in that fate nonsense."

"Well, you should because I certainly do." Bonnie returned.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me, that fate has us destined to be in a relationship?" Damon wondered.

"Actually, I was going to tell you that I have an offer for you." Bonnie told him.

"An offer." Damon repeated.

She took a sip of her coffee. "An offer that is a challenge from me to you."

He had to admit that he was intrigued. "What is this challenge that you speak of?"

Bonnie cleared her throat. "One that will prove that you and I are indeed close friends."

Damon smirked a little. "I have to say Bennett, that you are persistent, _almost_ makes me what to respect that."

"Yeah" She went on. "The more that someone tells me that I can't or shouldn't do something, the harder that I tend to fight."

"Then." Damon gestured. "Tell me more about your challenge to me."

"I challenge you to spend time with me to prove that I'm not lying to you. That are relationship is very indeed real." Bonnie leaned across the table.

The eldest Salvatore just cocked his head to the side.

Bonnie explained more. "You can't remember me, I know that. So I request that you spend some time around me, let me try some things to see if it can spark your memory of me or at least prove that our friendship is real."

Damon muttered. "What things?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Anything that I can think of or know about of the things that we did to bond, the fun stuff that we did together, other things that we did when we became friends. Just to see if you remember. You'll actually have to accept the challenge to see what is what."

"Are you serious." Damon mumbled.

Bonnie did indeed know Damon Salvatore, she knew him like she knew the back of her hand. She knew his personality, what made him tick, what made him think, knew what drove and motivated him. Even knew how he breathed. Knowing him better than anyone else that she had met in her life.

One of the things that she knew about him, was that he was a man with a sense of ego and pride. Those traits that made him jump at a challenge when one was properly represented to him. Always glad to prove someone else wrong or himself in the right. Or get a win over someone.

That was way she saw representing him with her challenge as an opportunity to get a chance to get through to him, even if it was going to require some work.

"I'm on hundred percent serious." Bonnie nodded. "I just ask that you give me a fair amount of time to prove our relationship to you or at least reintroduce you to our friendship."

Damon sighed. "No, Thanks, not interested."

Bonnie questioned, "Why not?"

"Because." Damon said. "I don't need you to prove anything to me, no proof will make me believe you."

"Based off of Sybil telling you not to believe me." Bonnie furrowed her brow,

"Uh, duh. She wouldn't lie to me." Damon stated.

Bonnie peered at him, over the tip of her coffee mug. "Are you Sybil's damn robot, she presses a button and you just go out and do it and say it."

The black haired vampire flared his nostrils. "I am not a damn robot."

Bonnie put down her mug. "Really? Because she is turning you into hers, tell me ever since you remember meeting her, have you done and said things on your own, with you coming up with it first. Are they truly your own thoughts or do what you say and believe in, is from the point of view of what Sybil told you."

He opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't come up with one because he released that she had a point, most of the things that he said or did in the recent days was because of Sybil telling him.

"That's what I thought. She is having you do stuff such as having you call her 'my queen', which I find rather ridiculous by the way." Bonnie lifted her chin.

"What are you getting at here." Damon gruffed.

"This is your chance to show me that you aren't her robot, that you can have thoughts and feelings that are of your own." Bonnie commented.

The scent of whatever perfume or lotion that she was wearing entered his nose, and mixed in with the smell of coffee he found it appealing coming from her. He blinked his eyes to keep himself from being distracted. "You want me to do this challenge for your sake."

She corrected. "I want you to do this challenge for both of our sakes. You once told me that we need each other, you were right. Let me show you how much that we need each other."

Damon shook his head. "Not saying that I am interested but even if I was, how do you expect me to meet up with you Sybil knowing that I met up with you, and how she wouldn't be pleased about that."

"Who even says that Sybil has to know about our meetings." Bonnie pointed out.

"Wait." Damon squinted his cobalt eyes. "Are you telling me that I should hide meeting with you from her, like keep it a secret?"

"Of course you can do that. She won't know or find out about it if you don't tell her. You aren't around her every second of the day, whatever free time that you have away from her you can take to meet with me." Bonnie suggested. "Unless you think that you need permission from Sybil before you do anything, do you have to ask her if you are allowed to blow your nose before you do so."

Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Sounds like more of a mother, child relationship that you have there. You need her permission to do everything, so you hesitate to take this challenge, even if it interests you. Sad that I thought that you were your own man, but I guess since you are Sybil's then you won't be accepting this challenge so….." With a sigh, Bonnie stood up from the table and turned her back on him like she was going to walk away.

"Hey, I'm Damon Salvatore, I am my own man and don't need permission from anyone to do everything." Damon took offense to her statement.

A smirk that rivaled his signature one came across her face, he had taken the bait that she dropped. Bonnie turned back around, sitting in her seat. "Then prove that you are your own man, who can make his own choices. Take me up on this challenge, if you are truly interested in it."

"How do propose that we meet up? Where would we be able to without Sybil knowing?" Damon rubbed the back of his neck.

"We could meet up at my dad's house…..well it's my house now really since he passed away. But, I doubt that Sybil knows about that house since I moved out of there before she even came to this town. It's still available to hold our meetings though," Bonnie suggested.

"So, you're offering me to met you at your place for some secret meetings." He wanted to make sure.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Damon's eyes scanned over her. "And if I do this thing and still don't remember you, or connect to you, what happens then? I tell you what, I just might and I'm not saying that I will, but just might consider this challenge on one condition."

Bonnie questioned. "What's that?"

His tone was firm. "If I put a fair about of time into it, and still don't remember, or know you, or want to know you, then you leave me the hell alone and drop this thing."

Although Bonnie didn't like the idea of leaving him alone because it would imply that she is giving up, she figured that she had to accept, because saying that she wouldn't might turn him off to the idea all together. "Fine, if after a fair amount of time passes and you still don't remember me or want nothing to do with me then I will leave you alone."

"With what you just said." Damon leaned back. "I'm still not guaranteeing you that your challenge is something that I want to do. As far as I'm concerned you have proven nothing and I have no reason to believe that Sybil would lie to me."

"The bottomline is that I _know_ you, Damon. I know the very _heart_ of you." Bonnie emphasized. "I know that if there is a part of your life that is important to you, that you would want to know about it, and that you would want to learn about it. That you would hate losing out on that part of your life, this is your opportunity to gain that back."

Damon just drummed his fingers on the table.

"You can accept this chance that I am giving you, unless you are afraid of knowing that all that Sybil made you believe is a lie and that she is misleading you for the gains of her own pleasures." Bonnie added softly.

She got out a pin and a piece of paper, writing something on it. "This is the address to the house that I spoke of. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon, waiting on you. If you don't show up all day then I know that you would have rejected my challenge and really aren't interested." She slide the paper with the address across to him.

After pausing, Damon took the paper and slide it into his pocket. "Are we finished here?"

"For the moment, just please think of what I told you today." Bonnie pleaded.

Saying nothing more he got up from the table and proceeded to buy that coffee drink.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later that day Damon was taking Sybil out to the mall as she wanted him to do. They had been at the mall for about two hours as she shopped for clothes. He followed along as she tried on clothes in the fitting room, inflating her ego by saying that she looked good in everything. Sybil brought clothes and had him carry the shopping bags, as he went with her to shop to shop. Doing what a lot of men wouldn't be up for, which was spending hours shopping for woman related things, but Sybil had him trained to do what she wanted him to do.

Now they were in one of the most expensive shoe stores in the mall, for the last thirty five minutes Sybil took her time trying on pairs of shoes. Damon just sat there watching as she did so.

"Do you approve of these, Damon?" Sybil asked of the red high heel shoes that she was currently trying on.

Automatically, Damon nodded.

"These look great on me don't they." Sybil moved her foot around.

"Yes, they look great on you." Damon agreed.

"Then we will buy them." Sybil stepped out of her shoe and looked towards him. "Don't you just love it when we have outings like this."

Damon said. "Yes." Because he knew that was what she wanted to hear.

"My dream our future as a couple, you will love too." Sybil stated.

"What is that dream?" Damon asked.

Sybil told him. "The dream of us living in Paris, France, as a couple. Paris the most romantic city in the world, where we can move to eventually, getting away from this sad town of Mystic Falls and it's residents. Then you would propose to me, we would get married in Paris, having a happy life there. You will do that for me one day, won't you."

Damon returned. "Whatever you wish for to make you happy, my queen."

Reaching over Sybil patted his cheek. "That's a good boy!"

As Damon kept following her around the mall, he kept thinking back to his run in with Bonnie Bennett earlier in that day, one that he hadn't told Sybil about. He still had the piece of paper that she had given him with that address in his pocket. He knew that his mind was suppose to be one hundred percent on Sybil at the moment, but yet there was something about what Bonnie had said that he couldn't quite shake and again he couldn't explain the reason why.

It stuck with him all the more now that Sybil had just told him that she wanted them to move to Paris together. That she wanted him to propose to him, that they would get married. That thought never crossed Damon's mind until she mentioned it, and he felt obligated just to go along with it because that he what Sybil had said.

Bonnie's words stuck in his mind. " _The Bottomline is that I know you, Damon. I know the very heart of you." "...she is misleading you for the gains of her own pleasures."_

Days before, Damon was confident that he could trust in Sybil, believing that he could trust everything that she was telling him and that it was true. Now he was wondering if she really was misleading him for her own pleasures. A part of him felt conflicted, he wanted to stay loyal to Sybil, because he felt like he was suppose to be. Yet, he was curious about that challenge that Bonnie Bennett had brought to him. He had a choice to make and he didn't know what that was going to be.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

On the next day Bonnie woke up that morning, she took a shower and got dressed, then spent the first few hours of the morning at the cabin with Enzo. Around afternoon, she left the British vampire there and headed by herself to what was her dad's house before he passed away. The house had been signed over to her in his will, along with about sixty thousand dollars, a good amount of which was still in her bank account as she made sure that she spent carefully, and worked her job to add to the amount that she had in the bank.

It had been years since she had lived in this house however, she still kept it as a backup place to stay in just in case. She was in a committed relationship with Enzo and was living at the cabin but, didn't want to put all of her eggs into one basket that way. Just by the chance that her romance with Enzo went south one day, she didn't want to face the awkwardness of living with a man that she was no longer involved with. Nor did she want to have to face suddenly having to look for a different place to live if any breakup had caused her to move out of the cabin. As much as she said that she was happy with Enzo, her gut told her to keep this house just in case.

Over the years even though she didn't stay there, Bonnie had spent a day about twice a month coming to the house to clean, dust, and help keep it up and maintained. Most of the furniture that her father had left behind was still in the house, she she didn't have to worry about refurnishing it.

A couple of hours had passed by as Bonnie waited nervously to see if Damon would come and take her up on her offer. The more time that went by without him showing up the more nervous that she got wondering if he would. To keep herself calm, she didn't a little touch up cleaning, although the house really didn't need it at the time. Then she sat down and twiddled her thumbs, just waiting for him to show up.

Thoughts began to enter Bonnie's mind, such as what if Damon choose not to show up? What if he choose to ignore her warnings about Sybil misleading him, using him, and instead decided to believe Sybil? What if he thought that it was better for him to spend all of his life by Sybil's side?

Bonnie had a lot riding on the decision that she had made to offer this challenge to Damon. It was almost all or a nothing type of situation. If she had failed to convince him to come today, then that meant that she was risking losing out on him, that his lifetime would be made to suffer at the mental prison that Sybil currently had him in. It meant that Bonnie felt like she would never get a chance to have a close relationship with Damon again.

The feeling of just losing Damon like that, had Bonnie feeling panicked, desperate to keep him in her life like that. The feeling of not having him in her life forever made her sad and very disappointed. She didn't know what she would do if she failed to get him back, if her pleads to him fell on deaf ears.

Then it impacted Bonnie like a ton of bricks. Did Damon feel the same sense of panic and desperation, when he tried to get her to forgive him after he returned from desiccation? How sad was he when he thought that he wouldn't get to have her in his life forever? How disappointed was he when he could see that his pleads for her to give him a second chance, fell on her deaf ears? Now, Bonnie understood where Damon was coming from when he worked so hard to gain her forgiveness.

Bonnie reached into her purse, grabbing the letter that she had carried with her, after getting it out of Damon's bedroom at the boarding house. She stared at the letter that was still unopened. For years she had refused to read it or even open it, afraid that the contents inside would only make the heartbreak of his desiccation even worse. But, not realizing that she had come to forgive Damon, and of his sacrifice for her, Bonnie knew that this was the time to get over her fear and to finally read that letter.

This letter, which could turn out to be a key to help get Damon back, to help to get him to remember their relationship, or at least see that their friendship is real. It wasn't just important to him but, important to her too, something that could truly get their relationship back on track to where it should be. This letter was so special and she was glad that she didn't get rid of it, or throw it away like she thought of a few times, just to avoid reading it. Something stopped her from doing so, despite all of the anger and hurt that she had felt.

Finally, Bonnie opened that envelope, pulling out that letter. Swallowing she gained the courage to read the letter that she had been avoiding reading.

 _Dear Bonnie,_

 _I'm a coward. I should be saying this to your face not writing this letter but, I know that if I do you'll talk me out of running away from all of my problems. You're gonna help make me the best man that I can possibly be. And I'm absolutely terrified of failing you. So I'm leaving. Because I'd rather let you down once then to let you down for the rest of your life._

 _Leaving you is one of the most hardest, difficult decisions that I have had to make in over the one hundred years of my life. I wish that I didn't have to do it but, I feel like I have no other choice. Because what is even more difficult for me is the thought of you dying and not being able to bring you back to life this time. That you would be dead for good. That night at the armory where you got hurt trying to protect me from Tyler scared me so much. And when I saw you in that hospital bed, recovering from your injury that was when I made my choice to desiccate._

 _I just can't have you die, Bon especially not for me. You don't deserve death, you deserve to live a full happy, healthy life. It would awfully crush me if you died. So I'm doing this because I want you to live. Please know that I adore you to the point where all of the words in the English language couldn't even explain. Know especially that I love you, I know you for everything that you are, everything that you represent. Understand that as I'm in that coffin, that I will miss you a lot. That I wish that I could be there to see you accomplish all of your hopes and dreams, that I'm sure that you will do in your life._

 _And I hope that it's the happiest life because you Bonnie Bennett are an amazing woman, mediocre crossword player, and my best friend._

 _With great love and respect, Damon._

Tears brimmed Bonnie's eyes as she finished reading the letter. Tears of emotion as she had learned the truth from Damon himself on why he had desiccated, for years she had misunderstood, assuming that he had did so for selfish reasons and for himself, so that he could wait for Elena to wake up.

But, it now Bonnie knew that it was really because he wanted to keep her safe, not because of Elena or for Elena. But. because he wanted to keep her Bonnie Bennett safe. As much as Bonnie wished that Damon never choose to place himself in that coffin, she couldn't fault him for doing so if it was because he wanted to prevent her from dying. So, few cared about her life, they just wanted her magic to help them out, even if it resulted in her death and suffering, but Damon cared. He honestly thought that he was making the best decision for her, and he was sincere in his letter.

Her heartbeat picked up when she had read Damon confessing his love for her. She needed to be loved and the man that she loved most in this world had confirmed his love for her in that letter. His letter as a whole had her heart filled with love and joy towards the dark haired, blue eyed vampire. She was touched, warmed beyond explanation for her feelings for that man, especially after that letter.

Damon loved her, Bonnie had no doubts about that now. Whether that love was as a friend or something more, she still couldn't say for sure, unless he told her himself. Whatever the case, it was his love for her that got him to sacrifice himself to Sybil, to keep her alive. And Bonnie knew that his love for her would be what she would use to fight for him, to free him from Sybil's grasp.

A single tear slide down Bonnie's face. "I have to admit that's one hell of a letter." She whispered with a smile.

Perhaps Sybil some what had a point when she said that Bonnie was doing this rescue Damon Salvatore mission for herself. Yes, it was true that she was doing this for Damon, because she cared for him too much to see him have to live his life as Sybil's toy. Damon for as many mistakes that he had made in his life, as flawed as he was deserved better than that. He wasn't perfect, he wasn't a saint, Bonnie knew that, it didn't stop her from loving him. Damon wasn't a typical good guy, he was a complex, complicated man, with many layers and shapes. That was why she loved him.

Bonnie was doing this for somewhat selfish reasons. Because she didn't want to live a life without Damon Salvatore. She had seen the painful result of how that would be for three years and never wanted to experience that again. Bonnie was doing this for herself, because Damon was that important to her life and he had impacted it that much. Losing him would create a hole in her heart, having him back filled that hole, she wasn't going to risk having that hole in her heart again.

This fight was for her, this fight was for him, this fight was for the both of them. Sure she could say that she was doing it for somewhat selfish reasons. But, Bonnie had lived most of her young life doing things for others, being the selfless one who put other people's feelings, lives ahead of hers. Even if it was at the cost of her own life and suffering, she had put herself on the line placing other people before her. Bonnie was tired of being that woman, now was the time to move on to the Bonnie Bennett who was more selfish, the Bonnie who put herself first. If anyone had earned the right to be selfish it was her. And if someone had a problem with her wanting to save Damon, then that person could go to hell as far as she was concerned.

Once she had told Damon that she was going to put herself first, she was going to follow up on that promise for both of their sakes.

A ring of the doorbell broke the silence of the house, breaking Bonnie out of her thoughts. She looked down at her watch, it was just before four 'o'clock, she had waited hours wondering if he would show up and now there was a ring at the door. Could it be him? Or could it be someone else around the neighborhood that saw her enter the house earlier and now wanted to pay herself a visit. Afterall she did used to live here in her highschool years, making close friends with some of the folks who lived near by.

With anticipation, Bonnie walked to the door. Preparing for it to be him, but also trying to prepare herself for disappointment just in case it wasn't him. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie opened the front door.

It was Damon standing there, awkwardly, yet boldly. "Challenge accepted."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **As you can see I changed the letter some from how it was in the show. Kept a lot of it the same, but also took some parts away and made it longer for more meaning. Took out the mentions of Elena, mainly because I feel like JP throws Elena in as a way to diminish and cheapen Bamon's connection, in order to cater to DE Stans, they can't stand Damon caring/having feelings for Bonnie on her own. Not having that in my story.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the support! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie's mood and spirits picked up so much, she was so overjoyed at hearing Damon say those words and to see his incredibly handsome face standing there. She had to resist the urge that she had to grin from ear to ear.

Instead she kept her face blank. "I'm very glad that you've decided to accept my challenge, come on in."

He did so, his body almost touching hers as he brushed passed and entered into the house.

She shut the door behind him.

Damon's eyes scanned the features of the house, it seemed like a decent enough place to him. Then he turned to face Bonnie. "I don't have a lot of time today, just a couple of hours at most. But, I'm here."

Bonnie guessed that him not having a lot of time today had something to do with Sybil, but she decided not to bring that up, saying. "What matters is that you are here. I guarantee that you won't regret this decision."

"Just remember that if you don't prove yourself to me, that I walk away from this for good." Damon gruffed.

"I know that, I'll remind you that you have to give me a fair amount of time to prove my point to you." Bonnie returned.

"Fair enough." Damon nodded.

Because of how close that they were standing together and their height difference, she had to crank her neck back slightly to look up at him.

Damon peered down at her with his icy blues. "Where do we start?"

"Uh." Bonnie thought about it for a moment. "I guess since you can't remember our friendship, plus since you don't have much time today, I'll just give you a summary of our relationship and how we became friends. See if that jogs your memory."

"Alright." Damon shrugged.

Bonnie gestured to him. "Follow me."

Saying nothing he followed her into the living room area.

Bonnie told him. "Have a seat."

He did so, choosing a chair to sit in.

"Do you need anything before I get started?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Nope." Damon popped the p.

"Okay then." She sat down on the couch that was next to that chair. "I'll guess I'll get started then."

Damon let her know. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

After thinking about where she should start off, Bonnie began. ""We were….are close friends, in a close relationship but it wasn't always that way."

Damon wondered. "Meaning?"

Bonnie responded. "Meaning that we started off in kind of a shaky place. We couldn't stand each other actually, some might have called it hate, although now looking back at it I wouldn't use so strong of a word."

"I can only imagine." Damon snorted.

"As I was saying, perhaps it wasn't hate exactly, but you and I definitely didn't like each other. I could hardly stand the sight of you. You would absolutely do and say things to irritate and annoy the hell out of me." Bonnie was amused at when she thought about it, considering where they were now.

"Hey, are you calling me annoying?" Damon faked a pout.

Her lips curved upward. "I said that you used to, like past tense. But, yeah we could barely stand to be around the other, without hurling insults or getting into an argument."

The eldest Salvatore arched a brow. "So, if we could barely stand to be around each other and if we didn't like each other then how in the hell did we became friends?"

"Well….it started when we had to tolerate each other for the sake of someone who we mutually cared about. That person was Elena, so for her we managed not to completely cut the other person off." Bonnie mentioned. "Even though later on our relationship would be nothing about Elena, just having to do with you and I."

Damon recalled a person named Elena. From what Sybil told him, Elena was just an ex-girlfriend of his who was long gone. It just made him think that if Bonnie was never a real part of his life according to Sybil, then how could she have known about Elena, who Sybil herself said used to be in his life? That was something that he was going to keep in mind.

Bonnie went on. "Besides Elena, there was the other factor of us working together. Despite not being able to stand each other, we worked together for the greater good. As we are supernaturals there is a ton of trouble, danger, and problems that come with that, especially here in Mystic Falls, which seems like a beacon for all sorts of villains. We would work together as a team to overcome these troubles and those problems. And got to know each other little by little during that."

Damon had to admit that he was interested in finding out where she was going with this. "So, then something had to happen in order for us to go from that to becoming the best friends that you say that we are. What was that?"

"1994." Bonnie replied. "We became friends in 1994."

"1994? I don't know how old you are, but I'm sure that from the looks of it that you're young. Young enough where if you would have been just a toddler or not far from it back then, and I doubt that I would become friends or hang out with a toddler." Damon sounded confused.

Every last memory of her and their time together had really been wiped away, Bonnie saw.

"It wasn't the actual time period of 1994, it was more of what I would call a copy of sorts of 1994. May 10th 1994 to be exact. A magical prison world that was created." Bonnie tried for an explanation.

"Prison world, huh? And just what would a supposedly goody two shoes such as yourself be doing in such a prison world?" Damon teased.

The green eyed witch sighed. "First of all I never called myself a goody two shoes, second of all that prison world wasn't for me."

The blue eyed vampire narrowed his eyes. "So are you saying that it was meant to be for me?"

"No, as troublesome as you were, that prison world wasn't for you, me or either of us. However, a problem happened where the other side blew up, and we held hands while it blew up, therefore we ended up in this world of 1994. May 10th 1994 where the same day happened over and over again." Bonnie said.

"Hmmm, a world of an neverending day or time, sounds fun." Damon's tone was sarcastic.

Bonnie returned. "It wasn't fun, at least not at first. On top of having the same day repeat over and over again, there was also the factor that in this world there wasn't anyone else around but the two of us, or at least we thought so at the time."

Damon was becoming more curious. "Really, there was no one else?"

Bonnie confirmed. "There wasn't, for a lot of the time that we were there anyway, not hardly a single soul, person, or human being was around. That world was deserted, except for the two of us. I'll could reveal more about the details of why that prison world was there later, but this is about how we became friends and the May 10th 1994 prison world was why."

"Being that we thought that we were the only two in the prison world, plus that there didn't seem like there was a way out at the time, we only had each other to trust and rely on. So, we leaned on each other for survival, for the sake of not going insane with a world that had the population of nearly zero. We had to put aside our differences to find a way to make it work. We did, eventually we bonded and became best friends, with a very close relationship, growing to care about the other, and we have been close ever since then. "

He rubbed his chin taking in all that Bonnie had told him.

Bonnie finished. "And that is the story of how we became close friends."

"A fascinating way to become best friends, I'll say." Damon muttered.

"Do you believe that I just told you the truth?" She eyed him.

"I don't know, I'm not saying that you are lying, what you just revealed could very well be the truth about our relationship. I'm just being honest with you here, I don't remember any of that happening, I can't remember anything of this friendship, nor does it spark any memory that I have of you." Damon sighed.

"That's okay." Bonnie stated. "Even though I wish that I could have sparked your memory, I also know that what Sybil did to your mind can't be fixed overnight and that it's going to take some time to do. Like I said, I'm a patient woman, Damon and I'll do whatever it takes for you to have your memories back or at least show you that we really are connected."

Damon observed her from across the way. "However, I will admit that some of what you said today has me thinking. Enough to be more willing to hear your side then I was before, I can't be one hundred percent sure of what the truth really is, but I'm interested to see where you are going with this thing."

Bonnie gave him a nod. "I'm happy to hear that, as long as you are willing to put effort into this that is what counts with me."

Damon looked at his watch, more time had went by then he thought as he had heard her tell him that story and Sybil was expecting him back at the apartment soon. "Listen, I have to go now."

"I understand, I hope that you will be back here tomorrow to pick up where we left off." Bonnie told him.

"I will be here." Damon got to his feet.

"Good." Bonnie said.

Damon added. "See you later, Bennett."

Bonnie repeated. "See you later as well."

With that Damon turned and headed towards the front door.

Waiting until she heard the door close to know that he had left, Bonnie allowed herself to grin, she grinned from ear to ear. This meeting with him wasn't everything that she had hoped for, but it was a damn good start.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It was a little after six twenty when Bonnie made it back to the cabin, opening the door and walking in.

Enzo who was sitting down got to his feet when he saw her enter. "You're back, you've been gone for a while."

Bonnie greeted. "Not that long really, I went to there this afternoon and I'm back in the evening time."

"Long enough for me,darling. " Enzo remarked.

Bonnie just grinned as she made her way around the cabin.

Enzo noticed this. "You seem to be in quite the great mood right now."

Bonnie looked over at her boyfriend. "I would call it more of an optimistic mood."

"Oh?" Enzo said in a way like he was searching for answers.

"Damon came by today, he accepted that challenge that I made to him!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"He accepted?" Enzo asked.

"Yes, he accepted. I wasn't sure if he would show up or not." Bonnie replied. "But, he did. That's a positive sign that whatever I said got through to him enough. I at least opened his eyes enough for him to want to listen to what I have to say."

Enzo said. "That's good that he managed to show up I guess."

Bonnie commented. "It's more than good, I was putting a ton on him showing up, if he didn't it would have backfired and set be back on my plans to save him from Sybil. Thankfully I never had to found out what would I have to have done if that happened."

Enzo questioned. "So Damon showed up, what happens now?"

Bonnie let out a breath. "What happens now is that I do everything that I can to remind him of the friendship that we have. He's coming back tomorrow where I can help him again."

Enzo guessed. "You're meeting him at what used to be your Dad's house again."

"Yeah, he said that he would be there, I believe that he will be." Bonnie stated.

"Do you want me to come with you this time?" Enzo asked another question.

"Why do you think that you need to come along with me?" Bonnie headed for the fridge to get her a bottle of water.

The British vampire followed her with his eyes. "I'm just questioning that's all."

"Questioning what exactly." Bonnie furrowed her brows.

"On whatever it's a good idea for you to be alone with him." Enzo hinted.

Bonnie joked. "Are you telling me that you don't trust me to be alone with Damon."

Enzo mumbled. "Of course I trust you, love. It's him that I can't be quite sure of."

She opened her bottle of water, taking a sip. "What is it about him that you can't trust?"

Shifting on his feet. "The fact that the two of you being alone means that it is an opportunity for him to do you some harm physically."

"Damon would never physically hurt me, at least not intentionally." Bonnie dismissed that with a wave of her free hand.

But, Enzo acted like he was doubtful of this. "You really believe that he wouldn't harm you like that?"

However, Bonnie had no doubts. "Yeah, I do believe that. Damon just doesn't have it in him to hurt me physically on purpose, I just know him like that."

Enzo put in. "Okay, so maybe he couldn't hurt you on purpose, but it still could be dangerous for you to be around him on your own, he isn't himself after all."

Bonnie put the cap back on her bottle of water. "I know that, that's all the fault of Sybil which I'm trying to fix. Despite her influence though, the real Damon is still there mixed in and that's Damon that won't hurt me."

"What if Sybil catches on to what he is doing, she wouldn't be happy with him meeting up with you." Enzo mentioned.

"No, she wouldn't be happy with that." On that Bonnie agreed. "But, Sybil won't find out about it, because I trust that the few people that knows about this won't tell her."

"Not even Damon, I mean how do you know that he isn't running to tell her now." Enzo frowned.

She blinked. "Because he isn't going to tell her, trust me Damon will keep the meetings that he and I have a secret from her, he committed to that the moment that he showed up at my door today."

Enzo guzzled in return. "And what if Sybil decides one day that she suddenly wants you dead again and orders Damon to do it. He wouldn't harm you on purpose maybe, but if Sybil has mind control over him and she orders him to do it."

Bonnie tilted her head. "Even if for some reason that happens, I still have faith that Damon won't hurt me like that, it's the reason why he is in this mess in the first place, Sybil told him to kill me and at the end of the day he couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how strong Sybil's hold on him is, his caring for me is stronger and he sacrificed himself for me to stop Sybil's vendetta on killing me. That's what has me believing that my mission on rescuing Damon from her clutches can succeed."

"If you say so." Enzo hunched his shoulders. "I just worry that's all, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know that you worry, but you don't have to on this subject, Damon won't do me harm like that, you can relax yourself on that." Bonnie stated.

"I only suggested coming with you so that I could protect you from him in case he goes off of the rails." Enzo said.

Bonnie let him know. "Damon isn't going to go off of the rails like that, I have no fear of him and I know that he wouldn't do me harm. In order for this to work, I have to work with Damon alone. You coming along just might throw everything off and I don't know how he would react to that. I just need you to trust me in my judgement when it comes to this. Understand?"

Enzo grumbled. "Yes, I understand that you should know what you are doing, if you believe that he wouldn't hurt you physically, then I guess that he's not going to."

Bonnie pointed out. ""Besides added to the fact that he's in this position with Sybil because he sacrificed himself for me, he also desiccated himself for my sake. That's all the more reason why I must help him out of this."

"How do you figure that he desiccated himself for your sake?" Enzo was taken aback by this.

"It was something that I just found out today, when I read that letter that he gave to me." Bonnie admitted.

"I thought that you gave that letter back to him, to prove to him that you were putting him into your past." Enzo swiped the back of his hand over his forehead.

"That was the whole idea when I gave the letter that to him. But, I gave it back before Sybil had cleaned out his memories. I realized that the letter might be key in my mission, when I went over to tell Stefan about what had happened to Damon, I went to Damon's room and got the letter." Bonnie confessed.

Enzo pressed his lips together. "Personally I felt like you should have burned that thing long along for all of the heartache that carrying it around and keeping it caused you."

It was true that Enzo had told her before that she should have gotten rid of that letter, because he had a view that Damon didn't care for her, and that reading it would be a waste of time that would get her hurt. But, this was a subject that Enzo was clearly wrong on. "I'm glad that I didn't get rid of it, I was wrong in my reasons for thinking what was in there. That letter showed how completely selfless that he was being when he desiccated."

"Why did he think that his desiccation was a sacrifice towards you?" Enzo questioned.

Bonnie explained. "After the night that I got hurt at the Armory, therefore ending up in the hospital, that was when he decided to put himself into that coffin. He thought that I would be better off without him around, you see."

Enzo thought the same himself, his reasonings had more to do with his dislike for Damon Salvatore and his the bitter way that he felt about some of Damon's actions. He decided to remain silent on that through.

"He was terrified that something awful would happen and that I could end up being killed trying to protect him. He thought that him going into that coffin would give me a better chance of staying safe and alive, I can relate to where he was coming from now that he is in a situation as a result of risking himself for me." Bonnie commented. She decided to keep the part where Damon said that he had loved her to herself, knowing that Enzo would most likely not care much for the confession.

Personally Enzo said to himself that he preferred it for Bonnie not to discuss Damon in such a way. Even if Damon did make a couple of sacrifices for her, she was his girlfriend and not Damon's, therefore he didn't really like her talking with affection about a man that he disliked. That's why Enzo focused on changing the subject.

"I still support you in the mission to save Damon and I'm glad that he listened to you and showed up today." Enzo quickly said.

"Me too." Bonnie returned. "And I'm glad that you are being such a supportive boyfriend in this."

Walking over to her, Enzo wrapped his arm around her. "If that's the case do you mind if you spend the rest of this evening with your supportive boyfriend, as we do couple stuff together."

"I don't mind that at all." Bonnie smiled slightly.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The first thing that Bonnie did on the next day, after she woke up getting showered and dressed was head to the supermarket. Now that Damon has confirmed that he had agreed to her challenge and that he was going to meet up with her at the house, she knew that she had a lot of work ahead of her. Which meant that a ton of time was going to be spent on trying to help Damon regain his memories, which meant that days could be spent at that house with her and Damon hanging out there.

The problem was because she didn't live at that house, that there was no food there and she knew that spending hours that over the next days was going to get her hungry. In order to solve this problem she went to the supermarket and bought some snacks and some easy to make foods. And brought a pack of toilet paper also just in case she needed to go to the bathroom while at the house.

Then as Damon came to mind she stopped by the ABC store to pick up some bourbon, Damon's favorite beverage, no matter what his altered state of mind was Bonnie had a feeling that he would always be attached to his precious bourbon. After buying one of the best brands that the store had to offer, she made her way over to the house that she would be meeting Damon at.

She carried the bags inside of the house, putting the food,snacks, bourbon and toilet paper in their proper places, then she waited. Gratefully she didn't have to wait as long for him to show up as she had to yesterday. About twenty five minutes after she had arrived at the house, the doorbell rung.

Approaching the door she opened it, sure enough it was him.

"Damon." She greeted stepping aside.

He walked in, shutting the door behind him hiself. "I have more time to be here than I did yesterday, what is your plan for today, Bonnie."

She told him. "My plan for today is for us to relive some of the most important and biggest moments in our friendship, that time where our relationship made the largest turning point."

"May 10th 1994." Damon guessed.

"Yep." Bonnie said with the pop of the p.

"Okay then." Damon returned.

Bonnie went on. "May 10th 1994 is such a special date to the both of us, that we celebrate that day as if it is a special holiday just for the two of us."

Damon eyed her. "Seriously?"

Bonnie gestured for him to follow her. "Seriously, every May 10th in the present day since we have escaped the prison world was celebrated by us. It was a sacred day that we devoted to our friendship, no one else could understand how important that day was except for the two of us, because we are the only ones in our circle of friends that experienced that time together."

Damon followed her into the kitchen. "I see."

She sat down at the kitchen table, signalling him to do the same.

"On these May tenth's we would do everything fun that we did as friends in the prison world." Bonnie let him know.

"With just the us two and no one else celebrating that day." Damon understood.

"Right." Bonnie confirmed.

He leaned back in his chair. "Got to admit that, that sounds sort of neat, like an exclusive club kind of thing just with a couple of people."

She smiled fully. "That's exactly what it is. In the actual May 10th 1994 there wasn't a lot to do, with a world of no other people the entertainment options are low, after a few days of the same day repeating, we grew bored, I mean the internet wasn't nearly as good as it was now and with the same day happening over and over again there wasn't much new stuff to watch on TV either. That made us have to become creative to find ways to pass the time."

Damon drummed his fingers on the table. "And what were these creative things that we did?"

Bonnie was thrilled that he wanted to know more about what happened in that prison world. "We would play games, read books, dance to 90's music from the CD's, watch movies on VHS, or sometimes we would just talk for hours about anything and everything."

"Other times we would just get in your camaro and drive around town exploring empty places and buildings, even driving to the towns that bordered Mystic Falls at times. We would go in town to the stores getting whatever we wanted or needed to take back to the boarding house, I used to feel guilty at the beginning because we didn't pay for any of the stuff that we took. Then you would tell me that it's not really shoplifting if there was no other person in the world except for us." Bonnie ended as she remembered it all fondly.

"That all sounds like a very fun and creative way to pass the time." Damon told her.

"Now today I think that it's time for us to relive some of the stuff that we did in the prison world, this isn't the boarding house, but I still think that we can make it work." Bonnie stated.

Damon asked her. "Which one of that stuff do you want to do today?"

Bonnie pointed to the table that they were sitting at, it had items spread all over it. "I say that we start with the games that we played."

He watched her with his icy blue eyes as she sorted through the items.

"Here are some crossword books that I brought over, we would each start a crossword puzzle at the same time to see who could finish first and the one who lost would have to do the laundry for the week." Said Bonnie.

"Fine, I'm game." Damon gestured with his arm.

She handed him a crossword book that was the same as the one that she had and a pen. She opened hers to a page with a puzzle on it that had to do with the subject of writing in words that was related to weather events. "We should do this one"

He agreed. "If that is your wish."

She grabbed a pen of her own. "Then let's do this thing."

"You are so going down." Damon opened his book to the same page.

"Trash talking are you." Bonnie raised her eyes.

Damon just snorted in response.

Then Bonnie gave the signal and they each started on the crossword puzzles at the same time. Trying to race to see who could finish their puzzle first. Bonnie was a pretty decent crossword puzzle player, but sometimes it took her a minute or so to find the word that she was looking for.

Damon, on the other hand seemed better. Perhaps it was his vampire senses that helped him out, because for whatever reason he was faster thinking of the words that were needed and writing them into the blank spaces. He finished his crossword puzzle a good five minutes before Bonnie had finished hers.

When she filled the last word into the space she already knew that she had lost, she looked over at Damon who had a smirk on his face. "Alright, you got me."

"Damn right I did." Damon pumped his fists into the air in victory. "Woo hoo! I kicked your ass."

"You just got lucky." Bonnie squinted at him in good nature.

"Sure, that's your excuse, I'm just better than you at crossword puzzles, Bennett. I guess that you doing my laundry will have to wait for another week though." Damon teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I may have lost out on the crossword puzzle, how about we move on to a game that I am better than you at."

He stated. "Which other game would you prefer for me to kick your ass in?"

"The game of monopoly." Bonnie answered.

"Monopoly." Damon scrunched up his nose.

"Monopoly." Bonnie repeated. "What's wrong with that game?"

"It's a silly childish board game." Damon muttered.

Bonnie pursed her lips. "It's neither a silly or childish game."

Damon shook his head. "It sure is, we should play a game that requires some smarts such as chess."

This time it was Bonnie who had smirked. "Are you afraid that I'll beat you at monopoly. Salvatore."

"No way, I'm just saying that there are better games that we can play." Damon pointed out.

"But, we played this game in the prison world, it was one of the most common games that we played. You agreed to do things my way and relive all of the moments from May 10th 1994 remember." Bonnie pointed out.

Damon pretended to hesitate. "Well…."

Bonnie tapped her foot on the floor. "Damon!"

Damon lifted his hands. "Hey, I'm just messing with you, of course I'll play."

Bonnie lifted her chin. "You'd better, no complaining."

"No, complaining, Scouts honor." Damon commented.

Nodding Bonnie cleared the table to make room to spread out the board game on it. She set everything up and within minutes the two of them were playing the game of monopoly. The game between them went on for over thirty minutes.

She had meant it when she said that she was better at this game, she was winning and rather handedly over him. Damon a man of competition and one who didn't like to lose decided to resort to some underhanded tactics, in order from him to gain the upper hand.

"Look what is that?" Damon pointed.

Bonnie turned her head in the direction that he was pointing at. "What's is what?"

Quickly, as she wasn't looking Damon took some money away from her pile, also moving her piece on the board back a few spots. "You must have missed it." He added one he was done.

Turning back around to face the boardgame, it didn't take long for Bonnie to see some of the fake money missing from her pile, as well as noticed that her game piece seemed to have been further back than it was seconds ago. "Damon!"

"Huh?" Damon acted clueless.

"Nice try, but I know that you cheated just now." Bonnie eyed him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Damon lied keeping his tone innocent.

"Sure you did, you stole some of my money and moved my piece." Bonnie said.

Damon fluttered his eyelashes. "Me cheat, why would I of all people need to cheat."

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest. "Because you couldn't handle the fact that I was dominating you in monopoly."

Damon huffed. "You weren't that dominating."

Bonnie looked over the table. "Yes, I was, I was going to win and you knew that. Your ego couldn't handle it."

"There is no need for you to gloat, I was letting you win because I felt sorry for kicking your ass at the crossword puzzle." Damon snarled, but not in a vicious way.

"Yeah, right." Bonnie slapped her hand lightly against the table. "You were going to lose."

Damon mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't hear.

Joking around, Bonnie cupped her hand to her ear. "What was that?"

Clearing his throat, Damon spoke louder. "I said that you're just a mediocre crossword player anyway."

It hit Bonnie suddenly. "That's just brilliant!" She laughed.

"Excuse me, Bonnie I just called you a mediocre crossword player and your reaction is to laugh, using the word brilliant." Damon's voice was amused.

"You don't remember this, but you have called me a 'mediocre crossword player' before!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I did, did I?" Damon bantered.

Bonnie said to him. "Yes, you did, it just shows that something's come naturally to you, despite your state of mind. Such as your nicknames for me, I just find that brilliant."

Damon got a twinkle in his eye. "That's quite amazing."

Bonnie grinned. "Quite amazing indeed."

Once he left, Bonnie sat at the table alone, he couldn't remember her, yet Bonnie felt more hopeful than she was the day before that what as was doing was working after hours of playing games with Damon.

And she knew that she had to remain patient and hopeful. "One day at a time." She told herself. "One day at a time."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Thank you for the support and the reviews! I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors that I missed.**


	6. Chapter 6

On this new day it would be the third time that he was meeting up with Bonnie Bennett, since he agreed to do her challenge. He had arrived to her house at eight o'clock that morning and had about until one p.m. to be there before Sybil requested him in his presence again. Now it was just ten minutes past eight and he stood in the kitchen listening to what Bonnie wanted him to do.

The eldest Salvatore blinked. "Let me get this straight you want me to make pancakes."

The Bennett witch nodded. "That's exactly what I want you do to"

He wondered. "Why pancakes? Are you hungry or something?"

"I have had breakfast yet, but that's not quite the reason that I'm asking you to make pancakes is because you made them every morning when we were in the prison world." Bonnie explained.

"Oh, you think that pancakes could help me connect to what happened between us in 1994." Damon caught on.

"Yes, that's what I'm hoping, by the way you made them for me every morning because of the guilt that you felt." Bonnie let him now.

"Guilt over what?" Damon was perplexed.

Bonnie rubbed her forehead. "In the real time period of 1994 you murdered a pregnant woman, you making pancakes was your strange way of coping with that guilt."

Damon winced. "Ouch, killing a pregnant woman sounds like a shitty act to do, even for someone like me. That's just wrong on so many levels."

Bonnie agreed. "It is, it's an awful murder to commit, I will never approve of you doing that or make an excuse for it. However, you still felt guilt and that's what makes you different and what is making me fight so hard to get through to you."

He just stared her down intensely, he didn't know quite how to respond verbally to that. Something inside of him was just moved by the sincerity in her voice as she said that about him.

She broke his intense eye contact with hers by turning around to face the counter where she had put everything that was needed to make pancakes. "Going on, sometimes you made the pancakes from scratch instead of just mixing the already made one that came in the box with water."

"From scratch? Sounds like a lot of work." Damon lifted his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Damon….." Bonnie looked at her over her shoulder.

" I know, don't complain…..I'll do it, I'll make you as many pancakes as you want." Damon finished.

She returned to face the counter. "Great, then you can get started. I prefer made from scratch from you, they're better than the ones that come in the box."

He approached the counter and looked at all of the items spread over it, studying them and at a loss to know where to start.

Bonnie then told him. "While you work on that, I'll brew us up some coffee."

"Sure." Damon grumbled, then after studying what he had for a while longer he decided to start winging it.

As he winged it, Bonnie went over to the coffee maker that she had carried in with her, she began preparing it by putting water into one of the sections.

Damon glanced over at her before he began mixing the pancake batter together from scratch.

Bonnie hummed as she put the coffee grinds into its correct section and then pressed the button for the brew to start.

Once Damon had the batter mixed together he turned on the griddle and began spooning the batter onto it. But, as easy as cooking pancakes seemed to be, he was having a little problems, as some of the pancakes were ending up either burnt or sloppy and undercooked.

Bonnie watched him as she waited for the coffee to finish brewing. "Are you okay over there?"

"Yeah." Damon glowered at the griddle, slightly annoyed at the trouble he seemed to be having at making such a simple dish.

"Really, because it looks like you're struggling some over there." Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a vampire, I drink blood you expect me to be perfect at making human food." Damon pondered as an excuse.

Bonnie returned amused. "Don't fret, the ones you made it the prison world took a while to become edible as well."

Damon stated. "Ha, Ha, very funny."

"It is, that burnt one over there looks close to a piece of charcoal." Bonnie giggled.

"Tee hee hee." Damon copied her giggle in a light-hearted fashion as a way to get back at her.

Which made her only want to giggle more.

"Hey, cut me some slack here, you did tell me that my mind was messed with after all." Damon put the ruined pancakes into the trash can.

"Cool with me." Bonnie raised up a hand.

Trying again, Damon worked on some more batter and made pancakes on the griddle once more. This time he had more success than his first batch. These were coming out perfect and round, fluffy with a golden brown color.

Soon the smell of freshly brewed coffee was filling the air, as the coffee maker was almost finished doing it's job. Bonnie had gotten two mugs, along with cream and sugar. She had really came prepared for this breakfast meeting between them.

Damon kept putting the finished pancakes onto a large plate, then spread the remaining batter onto the griddle. He was delighted in succeeding at making pancakes and although he was a vampire he had to say to himself that there was something relaxing in the scent of pancakes cooking and coffee brewing.

Once the coffee finished brewing, she filled both of their mugs and mixed hers with the amount of cream and sugar that she liked. Leaving his black to decide what he wanted to put in it, she turned and observed Damon over the stove. "Coffee is done."

He muttered. "So are the pancakes, I think that they turned out well considering."

"I'm impressed, they look great." Bonnie meant that.

"Awesome." Damon smirked.

She walked over and put her hot mug of coffee on the table, then proceeded to go over to her bag, reaching in she pulled out her favorite childhood stuffed bear.

Damon noticed this. "A teddy bear, he's cute."

"She." Bonnie corrected politely.

"She?" Damon questioned.

"Yeah, guess that you can't remember, but I found her in the prison world, her name is Ms, Cuddles and when I found her I carried her around every where." Bonnie snuggled the stuffed animal against her cheek.

Damon thought that she looked adorable holding that teddy bear like that. "Whoops, I meant she's cute."

That made Bonnie smile over at him.

Turning off the stove he grabbed a couple of extra plates for each of their pancakes was going on. "How many do you want?"

She was certainly glad that he was at least trying to put effort into what they did in the 1994 prison world. "One is fine for now, I could get more if I'm still hungry."

"Okay." Damon put the pancake on her plate.

"There is just one thing missing." Bonnie added.

"What's that?" A curious Damon wondered.

"A vampire smiley face." Bonnie hinted.

He arched both of his eyebrows. "Huh."

Bonnie pointed out. "You would make smiley faces on the pancakes using blueberries and whipped cream, told you that I hated when you did that, but then I began to like it sometimes."

Damon paused. "I see…..that's interesting."

Bonnie just nodded.

Seeing the blueberries and the can of whipped cream, he made the eyes, nose and mouth with the blueberries. Then he added the fangs with the whipped creamed. "How's that?"

"Just like the ones that you used to make.." Bonnie gave him a thumbs up.

"Great then." Just for the fact that he was kind of enjoying this at the moment, he put a pancake on his face and made a vampire face on his as well. After that he took the same plates table and placed them down across from each other.

Bonnie put his mug of coffee onto the table next to his plate.

"Are we ready?" Damon wanted to know.

"Almost just something else to make the atmosphere perfect." Bonnie took her seat.

Taking her lead Damon sat at space across from her.

Bonnie got her smart phone and got onto the internet, she clicked her way through until she found what she wanted, she pressed on the screen. "There."

And much to Damon's amusement the kitchen soon filled with the sound of an popular R&B song. "Wow, I can remember that song being quite popular in the 90's."

"It sure was!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Now, everything is perfect, I mean this isn't the boarding house, but still.."

"It's all about the atmosphere." Damon said.

She nodded.

He listened to the music, looked at the pancakes, smelled the scent of the coffee and saw her sitting across from him with the expression that let him know that she was enjoying this moment. And he realized how cozy, comfortable, at peace he was in right now because of what they were doing. It felt like this was somewhere, that he belonged. If this was what they really did in the 1994 prison world then he could see why they did it every morning there.

Damon bopped his head to the music. "You know, this is actually quite nice."

She gave him another smile. "It's very nice."

"What we are doing right now, it's kind of like…." Damon added trying to think of the word.

"Domestic." Bonnie finished as she understood where he was coming from.

"Yeah, domestic." Damon agreed with a slight smile of his own.

"Now, we are ready." Bonnie told him.

He raised his mug of coffee as if he were giving a toast. "Then let's eat."

They had their breakfast, sharing quiet small talk with each other. A thing that seemed so simple, but between the two of them was a lot.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Before Damon knew it one p.m. in the afternoon had came around and he had to leave the house and Bonnie with it in order to go to Sybil. He felt disappointed that he had to leave, since he had actually enjoyed spending the first part of the day with the green eyed Bennett witch.

However, Sybil had requested that he be back in her presence by that afternoon, so he did as she requested and was back in her presence now. This time it was with less honor than he had before, before he was eager to do whatever Sybil wanted him to do to keep her pleased. It turned out that now that he went to her because he felt like it was his duty and obligation to still do almost everything that she asked of him. He still did with the exception of meeting up with Bonnie, something that Sybil had no clue that he was doing and Damon never planned on telling her that he was doing it either. Besides that he still followed along with mostly what Sybil wanted, because he didn't want to displease her.

Was that mainly because he really was being mind controlled by Sybil like Bonnie had said? He didn't know and couldn't say for sure. But it feeling more like it was a duty for him to be around Sybil did make him question if he was in the presence of the wrong woman.

Bringing non of his current thoughts up to Sybil, Damon kept being her dutiful servant. It was three o'clock, two hours since he had left Bonnie's place. He was with Sybil, taking her to the Mystic Grill like she wanted him to. Sybil had been the one to drive them there, she parked in the parking lot, turned off the engine.

Sybil stepped out of the car, looking at him as he also stepped out. "Take my hand."

"Yes, Sybil." Damon made a robotic move, grabbing onto her hand which was cold.

"Take me inside, I want people to see what a fabulous couple that we make." Sybil ordered.

He was silent as he lead her through the parking lot and into the Mystic Grill, the restaurant was busy as people were either in for a late lunch or early dinner, depending on the person. Sybil pulled Damon along, soon looking for a booth that they could set in. She wanted one in view of many people, because she wanted to show off the fact that her and Damon was together.

They walked in a little ways, that was when Damon spotted a familiar face at the bar. It was Bonnie, he was shocked and glad at the same time to see her there. He didn't expect to see her for the rest of the day, but there she was. He remembered how Bonnie had mentioned them always seeing each other in public and wondered if this thing really was fate between them as she had said.

Even though he saw Bonnie, she didn't see him or know that he was there. She had her back turned to him and was facing the waiter who was at the bar. With his vampire hearing, Damon overheard her discussing with the waiter something about an order of a bacon cheeseburger and fries to go.

He watched as the waiter wrote down her order on a notepad, she gave the waiter some cash to pay for her food and the waiter wandered off to put the pay in for her meal and to let the cooks know about what she had ordered. She still had her back turned as she waited patiently for her order. Then it suddenly came to Damon the fact that he wasn't alone and had Sybil with him.

He figured that he should take Sybil into a different area where Bonnie wasn't, he knew that if Sybil saw Bonnie that she would only have mean intentions towards the witch. And that if the two women ran into each other, it wouldn't be ending up in friendly meeting. Especially since Sybil seemed to have something against Bonnie. He was about to opened his mouth to suggest that they go into a different area of the Mystic Grill. But before he could Sybil had turned her head and spotted Bonnie.

Damon saw that she did, cursing under his breath.

"Oh, Damon guess who is here." Sybil said in a sinister tone.

"Who?" Damon acted like he hadn't seen Bonnie.

"It's that thorn in our side, Bonnie Bennett." Sybil pointed.

Damon tried to keep his expression emotionless as he said. "Really, I didn't even notice her paying so much attention to you, my queen."

Sybil having no idea that he had just lied to her let out a soft laugh. "Maybe we should go over and talk to her, see how she is doing."

"I…" Damon hesitated. He had a feeling that Sybil wanting to go over to talk to Bonnie had zero friendliness and genuine concern. He had no doubts that Sybil just wanted to be spiteful and mean towards Bonnie, which really didn't set well with him. Suddenly he wished that he could just disappear so that he could avoid this moment.

"Let's go over to see her shall we." Sybil added.

He had no choice in the matter, as she was pulling him along towards Bonnie, plus the fact that he was still under her mind control. Damon reluctantly followed Sybil to where the Bennett witch was sitting.

"Well, well look who's here." Sybil started.

Startled because she didn't see them walk up on her, Bonnie turned and spotted Sybil and that she was dragging Damon along with her. Her expression quickly changed from being startled, to shocked at seeing him standing there, to annoyance at Sybil being there.

""How is your day, Bonnie?" Sybil asked in a mocking matter.

"Hmmm, it just got a lot worse seeing your face here." Bonnie greeted coldly.

Sybil waved a hand. "Come on, don't be like that, I just wanted to see how you were."

Bonnie returned with sarcasm. "Sure you did."

Sybil questioned just as a way to test Bonnie. "What is your problem here?"

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "Don't bullshit me, you know damn well what my problem with you as a person is."

"Still bitter over the fact that you lost out on the man." Sybil gloated hinting of Damon.

Bonnie aimed daggers at Sybil with her eyes, that could pierce an imaginable hole through the woman.

"I know that you believe that you can still convince him that you and him had a close relationship, but you'll fail again and again each and every time." Sybil kept up.

"I'm just trying to save him from your demon like grasp, no man deserves to be stuck to trash such as yourself." Bonnie snarked.

Damon was growing a awkward as the women exchanged darts back and forth over him, he really wished that he could have disappeared and wanted to be anywhere else besides next to Sybil in Bonnie's presence.

Sybil purred. "There's no need to be jealous just because he isn't your man."

"You feel like he's yours with the tricks that you are playing? Get the hell out of here." Bonnie glared.

"He is mine, dear. Damon and I are on a date right now." Sybil said back.

"Seriously, a date." Bonnie scoffed.

Sybil stated. "Yes, aren't we Damon."

Bonnie's eyes shifted over to Damon for an answer, she knew that even though they had been meeting together that Sybil still could have hold on him some.

He remained silent for a few seconds.

Sybil nudged him with her elbow as a way to insist that he reply.

Damon cleared his throat. "Yes, we are on a date."

"We really are." Sybil went in a I told you so kind of way.

Bonnie only rolled her eyes at this, directed at Sybil.

Sybil just went on with the egging. "We're a couple, I just think that it's something that you need to get used to."

Bonnie snorted. "Stop it, Sybil your desperation is getting pathetic, I truly feel sorry for him if he has to be considered as your man."

"Why?" Sybil pouted. "Because you keep insisting that he belongs at your side, have you been keeping your distance from him like I told you to do."

Damon thought about the breakfast meeting that he had with Bonnie earlier, along with the two other times that they met together, it was something that he was keeping from Sybil, because he knew that she would fly off of the handle if she found out that he was meeting up with Bonnie alone.

It entered into his mind that if Sybil had discovered what was going on, that it might put Bonnie in a dangerous situation where she may have ended up harmed. And he felt this instinctive need to protect her from Sybil's wrath. He knew what he had to do in order to protect the witch and to keep Sybil in the dark about what was happening. He had to play it cool, show not even the slightest amount of positive feelings or respect towards Bonnie, while Sybil was around and act like he was still one hundred percent loyal to Sybil.

That was why he opened his mouth before Bonnie could retort. "It's been days since we have seen each other."

The Bennett witch eyed him wondering what he was getting at since they had made contact over the last several days. He wasn't telling the truth about the two of them not seeing each other in days.

Silently, he made sure that his eyes were locked on hers, hoping that she was getting what he was trying to do.

Her green eyes locked onto his glacier blue words and instantly right there, without a word having to be spoken between them she got what he was doing. He was acting like he hadn't met her for days to keep the secret from Sybil about their private meetings. He was pretending to be completely aloof towards her for the sake of preventing Sybil from getting suspicious about the two of them. Bonnie understood that whatever he would say against her in the presence of Sybil wasn't something that he really meant.

So to help him keep their secret meetings from Sybil, Bonnie went right along with what Damon was doing. "You're right, Damon I haven't seen you in days where were you."

"Avoiding you." Damon kept up the act.

"You know, all I'm wanted to do bring some sense into you." Bonnie returned in the act.

"I don't need to listen to your lies." Damon directed.

"They aren't lies they're the truth." Bonnie directed back.

Because she believed what was playing out in front of her was real, having no clue that Damon and Bonnie was faking this, Sybil watched on with a gloating expression on her face.

Damon put in. "Nonsense, I told you before that I am only loyal to my queen, Sybil."

Bonnie played along. "If you really think of her as your queen then I feel sorry for you."

Damon mumbled. "Just leave me alone, as I'll do everything that I can to keep avoiding you."

"Hear that, Dear he wants you to leave him alone, so why don't you stop being his stalker and go off somewhere else." Sybil was a smug as she said this.

Bonnie wanted nothing more to slap that smugness off of Sybil's face. Instead she resisted, taking satisfaction in knowing that she was meeting up with secret with Damon without Sybil's knowledge, including the breakfast meeting that they had earlier that day. And knowing that Sybil was making a fool of herself, when Sybil herself didn't know that she was making a fool of herself made Bonnie not strike out physically at Sybil.

"I hear him, he's really gone downhill since being around you." Bonnie retorted to the other woman.

"Why don't you go away and leave us to our date." Sybil demanded.

"Excuse me, but you're the one who came over here into my space." Bonnie pointed out.

Damon did his part like he was an academy award winning actor. "Then we can gladly leave your space and be on our own."

She saw that Sybil was holding onto Damon's hand, hated the thought that woman was touching any part of his body, however she didn't hold it against Damon.

He realized that she had seen Sybil holding his hand, for whatever reason he felt ashamed like he was cheating on her, even though as far as he had known he and Bonnie weren't in a romantic relationship. Still he also realized that Bonnie knew that he wasn't in the position to help it, he wished to let go of Sybil's hand, but Sybil had a tight hold on it nearly to the point of making his fingers numb,

Shaking the feeling of dislike at the hand holding aside, Bonnie aimed at him. "Fine, you can go on about your merry way today, I tried to get you to understand, but I'm just don't have the time for that today."

"Something that we can finally agree on." Damon said back.

Sybil was still completely clueless about the act and fell for everything that was playing out before her. "I hope that you can make it through the rest of the day without being bitter."

"And in return I hope that you have a horrible day and can kiss my ass as you do." Bonnie snipped back at Sybil.

The waiter came up with the food that she had ordered in a to go bag, "Your order is ready Ma'am" The waiter looked between the three people, it looked like to him that something was about to go down. "Is everything okay here."

Bonnie turned to the waiter. "Everything is very okay, Thank you."

Nodding the waiter went off to wait on another person.

"I'm getting out of here before the disgusting sight before me makes me throw up." Bonnie grabbed the to go bag.

"Are you saying that Damon and me disgust you." Sybil commented.

"No, 'Dear', it's just the sight of you that disgust me, plus the fact that a man who has been unfortunate enough to be next to you for months doesn't know what it's like to be around a real woman." Bonnie deadpanned.

Sybil let out a little offended squeak before she could stop it.

Damon had to press his lips firmly together to keep them in a straight line, as he had to stop the urge that he had to snicker at that clapback.

"Bye." Bonnie finished and made her way past the two in order to exit the place.

He looked over his shoulder and watched her as she started to leave.

Feeling his eyes on her Bonnie turned to see him look at her as she made her way out.

And because Sybil was facing forward and couldn't see his entire face, he took the advantage to send a wink Bonnie's way.

With a curve of her lips she winked in return and left the Mystic Grill.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

On the fourth day that he was meeting up with Bonnie, Damon realized that he was slowly but surely growing to understand and connect with Bonnie more and more. He still didn't remember, but he was optimistic with the more and more time that he spent with her, that he could recover any lost memories if there were any there. And at least get a chance to experience the relationship that they had all over again.

This was the fourth time that they would be meeting up and the day after that run in with Sybil at the Mystic Grill. He was relieved to say the least that the act that he and Bonnie did to fool her had worked. So, Sybil had no clue about where he was at the moment.

Today he was sitting on the couch when Bonnie entered the room with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses.

"I thought that we could just sit down today and share some drinking time." Bonnie suggested.

"Is that bourbon?" Damon eyed what was in her hand.

"You bet it is." Bonnie confirmed. "What some."

"Hell yeah!" Damon exclaimed

She chuckled, making her way over to the couch. "I figured that there's nothing in this world that could make you turn away from a good glass of bourbon."

He grinned. "You would be correct about that."

Sitting down next to him on the couch, she proceeded to pour each of them a glass of bourbon and put the bottle of the alcoholic beverage on the coffee table in front of them. She handed a glass to him, keeping the other for herself.

Damon took the glass from her. "Cheers!"

She raised her glass in agreement, then took one long big gulp.

"Wow, I'm impressed that a person as petite as you are can take down a serious drink like that." Damon commented.

"You would be surprised, I actually never had bourbon until you introduced me to it, since then I've always indulged in it every once and awhile."

Raising the glass to his lips, Damon took a few sips of his own. "This is the good stuff."

"I knew that you're only for the quality and expensive types of bourbon." Bonnie had remembered the time that he had tasted a cheap kind of bourbon that a bartender had served him one time. She remembered the scowl on his face as he complained about the bourbon being one of the worst ones that he had ever tasted, and how the bar was ripping people off considering the cost of the drink.

Needless to say the two of them had never attended that bar again.

"Another thing you have correct." Damon agreed.

For about five minutes they just sat in silence, next to each other enjoying the bourbon.

Then a thought entered into Bonnie's mind, a thought that turned her mood somber.

"Something on your mind." Damon noticed her change in mood.

"Yeah." Bonnie replied.

Damon swirled the amber liquid around in his glass as he waited for her to go on.

"You know when I said that we thought that we were the only two people in the prison world." Bonnie glimpsed sideways.

"You did tell me that." Damon muttered.

Bonnie sighed. "For the longest time that seemed to be truth. We figured out that there was no one else in the prison world besides the two of us. For months it really was that way, where the only person that I saw was you. However, much to our shook it turned out that we weren't alone at all."

Damon spoke. "You mean there were more people in the May 10th 1994 prison world besides us two."

Bonnie explained. "Just one more person, which would make it three people that were in that prison world."

Damon took another sip of bourbon. "And just who was this third person."

"He was a man that was able to keep himself hidden from us for months, he spied on us without our knowledge, until he was ready to make his presence known." A shiver of the awful kind went up her spine as she said his name. "Kai Parker."

"Kai Parker?" Damon questioned not remembering the man since the prison world was a time that he spent with Bonnie.

"Kai Parker." Bonnie repeated. "He made his presence known to us by threatening your life, that was how I got my magic back, when I saw that he was about to kill you. Then later he claimed that he never really wanted to kill you, he just wanted to find a way to get my magic back, because in his words I had came back all thirteen times, he knew that your life was the key to getting my magic back, therefore us escaping the prison world."

She went on. "He acted like he had magic himself, but I found out beforehand that he didn't. He was a siphoner someone who had to steal magic from witches or other sources of magic in other to use it. Before that was discovered about him though, I just figured that perhaps you and I should hear him out. The both of us were looking for a way to get out of 1994 and here he was claiming that he knew the way out. You didn't trust him or like him much, I had to convince you to give him a chance. At first he seemed like a decent man who wanted to get out like we did and I figured what would be the harm if all three of us could benefit from it. He played nice for as long as he thought that we would cooperate with him and help him get out. But, it didn't take long for me to see that he wasn't such a decent man."

He asked. "You mean the nice act was all a trick just to get him out of that prison world?"

Bonnie quietly stated. "It was, I told you that the prison world wasn't meant for either of us, we just got sent there when the other side blew up by a situation of circumstance. The prison world was meant for Kai. Kai got spent there for murdering the children in his family, he murdered them because he wanted power over his coven. I mean these were young kids and he explained how he killed them in detail with no remorse."

Damon was disgusted. "Sounds like a sick man."

"On top of the fact that he had killed children without remorse, he also made it clear that as soon as he escaped the prison world about his plans to kill the rest of his living family members in the coven. He wanted either to be the leader of the coven or kill all of them, he wanted payback against them for locking him up, even though him killing those kids is a justifiable reason for him to be put away. From his plans to kill his coven I knew that he was too dangerous to be out in the world. I wasn't sure if our friends would be safe around him either. That's why I made the decision that I couldn't let Kai out the prison world." Bonnie commented.

"A perfectly understandable decision on your part." Damon murmured.

"You and I discussed how we should find a way to escape the prison world without him, I figured out that because he didn't have any magic and since it was my magic which was needed to escape that the two of us could leave him behind. We agreed that it just should be us two that made it out of there. " Bonnie shook her head. "But, Kai he overheard us and wasn't happy about being left behind. He used his ability to drain magic from me, it was painful feeling like a part of my life source was being taken away against my will. He kept up with this, using my magic to hurt you and then threatened that he could kill me like that, if we didn't cooperate with him."

"Selfish, twisted bastard." Damon growled.

Bonnie swallowed down the rest of the bourbon in her glass, allowing the burn to help her cope reliving the terrible experience with Kai Parker. "We backed off and we agreed that we would still work with him to had him escape along with us, however him threatening my life was still on my mind, it only made me more determined to make sure that he wouldn't get out. For all I knew he could have just planned on using me to get out and killed me as soon as he had access to the real world. He had already shown that he could drain me of my magic for his own benefits, so I axed him in his chest to prevent him from escaping."

Damon spoke. "Great job on the axing."

Bonnie let out a breath. "I wish that it was the end of it, but unfortunately he couldn't die in his prison world, the punishment for him was that he was forced to live in that world forever isolated and alone. Right before we were about to escape he shot me in the stomach with a arrow, preventing us from doing so. A struggle insued in the cave, shortly following that you escaped back to the real world, leaving me behind with him."

"Whoa, you said that we bounded in May 10th 1994, I'm believing you on that with the more time that I spend with you. Knowing that we bonded and became super close, why would I choose to leave you behind, especially with Kai Parker being a psycho path? Sounds like it would be a shitty, selfish thing to do to a friend." Damon was taken aback.

"No, it wasn't your choice to leave, I uh…..didn't think that I was going to make it and I refused to give Kai a chance to escape the prison world using the device needed to get out. So, while you were struggling with him I used my magic to pull you into the light and put the ascendent in your hand and that's how you left May 10th 1994, even though you didn't want to" Bonnie had a flashback of him screaming 'No' as he disappeared into the light.

"What? Why would you make me leave you in that horrible situation." Damon was really bothered by this.

Bonnie rubbed her temples. "I don't know, I guess I figured that at least one of us making it out, was better than either of us making it out, or giving Kai a better chance to use the ascendent for himself. Another thing about it is I do have this problem with needing to save the people that I care about, even at the risk of my well being. It's something that I've been trying to work on. But I just wanted one of us to be safe from that world."

Damon said. "I appreciate you caring about my safety so much, I still would have preferred if you didn't make me leave you behind though."

"I know, Damon." Bonnie whispered. "And to say that Kai wasn't happy with the fact that I allowed you to escape, preventing him from doing so is an understatement. Someone who was already a psychopath before was built up to be even more emotionally and mentally unstable and dangerous by spending eighteen years in the prison world. He was desperate to get out by any means possible and I was his key to him escaping. Afterwards he treated the wound in my stomach that he had caused, but only as a way to keep me alive for his sake so that he could get out."

He poured more bourbon into her glass, since it looked like she needed it. Also adding more bourbon to his glass.

She took a smaller sip of the drink and carried on. "It got much worse after you left, I tried multiple times to fight him off and to get away from him, to run for my life. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get away from him. The more that I tried to fight him or get away the angrier that he would get, the more violence and aggression that he would use against me to try and get me to fall in line with what he wanted me to do."

Damon could see how much she was visibly and emotionally shaken by this. He knew that what this Kai Parker had put her through must have been heinous for a woman like Bonnie Bennett to be reacting in such a painful way. He was starting to view her as this strong, feisty, resilient, compassionate, woman who had so much fight in her. He judged her to have an optimistic spirit to her. Kai must have done an awful number on her if she was emotionally impacted like this. It made Damon's heart break for her and made him have sympathy for whatever she went through.

"He made his way out to be as cruel and vicious as he could be towards me, as a way to teach me a lesson about going against his wishes and not cooperating with him." Bonnie's voice trembled and cracked as she talked. "He stalked me, chased me down to make sure that I couldn't get away from him. Then he choked me, locked me in a fucking trunk of a car, making me travel in a cramped space for days as he drove across country. He acted like he wanted to play nice as long as I did what he wanted, made me have Thanksgiving dinner with him. And just when I let my guard down he siphons magic from a knife, and uses that knife to stab me right in the gut. He was relentless in his violence towards me."

Damon reached over laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry Bonnie you should never have had to suffer through that terrible ordeal." He had empathy in his tone for her.

Trying to keep herself composed. "After all of that, he takes my blood that he got from stabbing me and uses that to escape the prison world. Leaving me there all alone, abandoned without a single other soul around. I got to the point where I felt so lonely, where I lost all hope of getting out that I thought about committing suicide. I almost did when I locked myself in the garage, turning on the car to let the gas fill my lungs and kill me."

He had no memories of the woman before him, however Damon seeing Bonnie so emotionally broken to the point of almost killing herself enraged him. It made him furious, like he wished to rip Kai Parker apart limb by limb for what he had done to her. "Where is Kai? I swear I'll make him pay for what he has done to you. If he dares to come near you again I'll kill him."

"You most likely don't remember, I don't fault you knowing the situation. You did end up killing him actually, you beheaded him and killed him, he's not around anymore, Thankfully." Bonnie opened his eyes.

"In that case good, I'm glad that he is dead." Damon unballed his fists at his sides.

"Before his death though more stuff happened. After months of being alone, I finally managed to escape the prison world. You were actually the very first person I went to right after I escaped." Bonnie smiled a little at thinking back to their reunion, the first time that she had smiled since she had started to tell Damon about Kai. Because of the embrace they had shared, she could still remember the sound of Damon's laughter as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah." Damon eyed her softly. He was touched by the idea that she would come to him first.

"Yeah." Bonnie stated. "Unfortunately even if I got out there was still Kai to deal with, I had a very difficult time adjusting to being back in the real world. Kai made that harder, he claimed that because he merged with his brother Luke that he had changed and that he felt guilt for what he did to me and wanted to apologize."

Bonnie added. "No matter how much he had claimed to change, I could only see him as the monster who tormented me in 1994. I wanted no part of him or so called apology. I wanted nothing to do with him and he knew that, he knew I didn't want him anywhere around me. But, this merge with Luke apparently made him feel guilt and he never felt guilt before and didn't know how to handle it. In order to ease the guilt from himself, he made it so that he would see me and well talked you into allowing him near me at the rave for a reason that had to do with your mother."

Damon grimaced. "I allowed him to be around you? Sounds like a jerk move on my part."

Bonnie told him. "Trust me, I was very upset with you bringing him around. You tried your best to make up for it though, you offered a way for me to get him out of my life. And because I believe that he wouldn't allow me a moment of peace, because he would feel the need to apologize and be around me as a way to ease his guilt, I took you up on it."

In the weeks following after she escaped the prison world, she had a difficult time with what Kai had done to her. For weeks she dealt with the severe ptsd, even after Kai was put away. She would jump at any little noise thinking that it was Kai coming to get her. Or she would be triggered by anything that reminded her of him and have awful flashbacks of what he did to her. On some nights she would have nightmares of Kai, making it hard for her to sleep. Damon had been there to comfort her through, some nights he had stayed with her to keep her company and those nightmares at bay. Having Damon was one of the main reasons why she was able to get through her period of ptsd.

"You offered for a way to lock Kai up on the 1903 prison world." Bonnie paused. "...I saw it as a way to get him out of my life and perhaps to get a start to closure from him. We tricked him into going into the 1903 prison world with us. I used his need to 'apologize' against him, letting him think I could give him a chance to see how he had changed. Him grabbing me out of aggression when I wouldn't listen to him let me know that the old Kai was still in him. Him reminding me that he had gutted me, just sealed the deal. I trapped him in 1903 and felt good about it."

"The bad thing was he ended up escaping 1903 eventually, and he was set on revenge against me for locking him up. It didn't matter to him all that he had put me through in 1994, he thought that one sorry and one decent act should have been enough for me to accept him. And because I didn't open up my arms to him and forgave him, he showed the true sociopath that he was once he came back from 1903. He had a revenge plan against me to make me pay and suffer for what I did to him." Bonnie ended.

Damon stared into his glass. "Sounds like he deserved to die."

Bonnie's mood switched to anger. "He proved even more to me that I was right about the old Kai being in him. He wanted me to hurt in the worse way because in his mind how dare I didn't forgive him. How dare I didn't give into his feelings and understand where he was coming from. All of that torture that I went through because of him, and he believed that I was suppose to set that aside and think of him. It was just two days after I had gotten out of the prison world, he didn't even give me space. He blamed me and said that I betrayed him."

"The audacity of him and his demented, maniac self to act like you owed him a second chance after all that he had done to you. You have the right to choose who to forgive on your own time."

"Once again he had attacked me, choking me out with his magic, then later on he threatened my life when he slammed me against a wall. I was injured to the point where it was life threatening and I was about to die. And he just stood there rambling on as I did so. And because everything good that I experienced in the prison world was related to you and everything bad was related to him. Because he made me go through one of the worst times that I have ever been in my life, I was glad when you killed him. I loathed him and I'm glad that he is gone." Bonnie finished.

"If I had the chance to, I would take his head off of his shoulders all over again for what he did to you." Damon returned.

Bonnie added. "The thing is about you killing him, is that it came on the heels of him trying to make you choose between two important people in your life. He also wanted revenge on you. His plot against you was that he linked my life with Elena's. You were in love with Elena at the time and she came first with you in almost everything. Kai knew this and used that against you. He put Elena in a coma and for her to wake up, I would have to die. He made you choose and at first I was really afraid that you would let me die, for the sake of Elena being able to wake up."

"Turns out it was just a trick for you to distract Kai, he thought that you had actually left me behind and commented on it. Then you like my knight in shining armor sneaks up behind him and knocks his head off with your hand. Ever since then, our relationship strengthened and we became truly inseparable friends." Bonnie finished warmly.

"Well, Bonnie, although I may have been in love with Elena, I can assure you that I know I made the correct decision in picking you to live. A decision which I know I couldn't have regretted because you deserve to live." Damon stated with sincerity and meant every word of it.

Bonnie locked her eyes onto his. "I appreciate it, like I appreciate you."

By the end of the day, ever since he lost his memories of her, Damon Salvatore felt closer and more bonded with Bonnie Bennett and he hoped for it to continue.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this super long chapter.**

 **From time to time, I may address the reviews that I have received directly. It won't happen every update but maybe every few updates.**

 **Here's to addressing some of the reviews that I have received so far. -As far a the complaint about my writing style and my use of the word 'that'. I try to expand on my writing and use different words. But, I admit that I'm not as talented at building scenes and describing them as in depth or in as much details as some of the other Bamon fan fic writers out there. I'm not as creative as other fan fic writers are with description.**

 **However, I do work hard on my stories and try to write within the best of my abilities, because I enjoy writing stories for Bamon. I'm sorry if that takes from anyone's enjoyment of this story.**

 **-Bonnie will eventually break up things with Enzo, over the next upcoming chapters you will see them grew apart and Bonnie realizing that Enzo isn't right for her.**

 **-There was meant to be a loophole in the deal that Sybil made with Damon. Hopefully I can explain more to you in upcoming chapters about why she made the deal despite the loopholes.**

 **Please keep up with the feedback, I appreciate it. Thank you for the reviews/follows/favs so far. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	7. Chapter 7

For this new day Bonnie had plenty of hours to waste as she had nothing else to do, so she decided to spend some of the time with her blonde childhood. She contacted Caroline through a phone call and asked her if she would like to meet up at the local coffee shop for some chit chat and to hang out. Because it had been a couple of days since they last talked to each other, Caroline agreed to met her at the coffee shop.

Bonnie ordered herself her favorite coffee along with a donut and sat at a table to wait for Caroline to show up. Soon the blonde vampire did show up and joined Bonnie at the table once she had gotten herself some iced coffee. One of the things that Caroline never gave up once she became as vampire was the human drinks of caffeine. Something that the two woman friends had in common as Bonnie had to have at least one hot mug of coffee everyday.

Caroline slung her purse over the chair. "Hello, Bonnie.

Bonnie greeted in return. "Hi, there yourself, Care glad that you could join me."

"I figured since I had the time that the best way to do that would be for me to catch up with my gal." Caroline bubbled.

"How have you been doing since we last talked?" Bonnie wanted to now.

"Mostly the same." Caroline answered. "But. I did talk to the twins for a couple of hours yesterday, over the video chat on the computer."

The twins were currently living in Texas with Alaric and had been for a few years. Alaric preferred to keep them away from Mystic Falls, especially because this town reminded him of how his almost wife had been killed by Kai on the night of their wedding and the fact that the twins who were unborn at the time could have been lost as well. If it had not been for the Gemini Coven performing the spell to transfer them to Caroline's body.

Even though Caroline didn't see the twins everyday, she still played a active and big part in their lives. Because of the distance Caroline couldn't see them everyday, but talked to them over the phone often, and talked to them through video chat several times a week. Also Caroline went down to Texas once every three months to see the twins.

Bonnie wondered. "Oh, how are those twin girls?"

Caroline smiled. ""They're doing wonderful, they keep growing up each time that I see them."

Bonnie let out a soft laugh. "They do grow up fast at that age."

"They really do." Caroline agreed. "Next month will be the time for me to fly down to Texas again to see them."

"I'll buy them some toys for you to give them when you go." Bonnie commented.

Caroline returned. "I'm sure that they will have fun with whatever you get them. How about you, how are you doing?"

Bonnie took a bite of her donut. "Fine for the most part I guess, I mean things on looking on the up and up compared to how it was looking a short while ago."

"And how are things going with you trying to reach through to Damon?" Caroline sipped on her iced coffee.

"I have been meeting up with him in these recent days, although I couldn't see him today." Bonnie replied.

"Any reason that he couldn't meet with you today." Caroline wondered.

"Sybil." Bonnie sighed.

Caroline went on. "Sybil, she did something to him?"

"No, besides what she has already done to him, he just let me know yesterday when we met, that he couldn't see me today because Sybil wanted his entire time today spent around her." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "With the sour woman that she is."

"Sounds like she still has a lot of mind control over Damon then." Caroline stated.

"Yeah, well she does but I'm working my way through that and think that I'm being successful with it….." Bonnie paused. "So he is with her right now, partly because he is under her mind control and still feel like he has no choice but to follow what she tells him to do. But, the other part is also so that he can keep Sybil in the dark about what is going on."

The blonde vampire guessed. "He is tricking her."

The Bennett witch added. "And is keeping his meetings with me a complete secret from her. Sybil is unaware of how he is seeing me behind her back and we want to keep it that way. Damon makes her believe that he is still all in on being devoted and loyal to her. She still believes her hold on his mind and emotions to be strong. As long as that keeps up then he can keep meeting in secret with me."

"So, he is spending all of today with her in order to throw her off of the scent of what's really going on, clever." Caroline said.

"I'm just glad that Sybil's attitude is cocky enough to the point where she believes her hold to be on Damon so solid, that she allows him free reign on some days, at least." Bonnie murmured. "Who knows how difficult getting to Damon would be if she requested him to be in her presence 24/7. Nonstop."

"That's a glass half full way to look at it." Caroline returned.

Bonnie sipped on her coffee. "If Sybil catches onto even the slightest hint of her brainwashing of Damon being interfered with in anyway and thinks she is going to lose control of his mind, then it would certainly lead to trouble."

Caroline asked. "You don't think that is going to happen?"

"I hope not." Bonnie shrugged. "As for Damon, he was very hostile with me at the start, because of what Sybil told him and made him believe. How he molded his mind and therefore emotions against me and in her favor."

Caroline put in. "Things are different now though, right."

Bonnie confirmed. "Yeah, Damon has really opened himself up to me, his memories of me are still gone. However, I can tell that he is super interested in digging up the memories of his lost life with me and wants to learn everything about his friendship with me. He knows more and more now that I'm telling the truth and seems to be really enjoying the moments that he can't remember, but I'm helping him relive. Just as important, he is starting to believe that he can't trust everything that Sybil tells him and is having doubts about her despite the brainwashing."

Caroline said. "You keep doing what you are doing with him, love truly can overcome evil and bad, including what Sybil has enforced."

"The progress that I'm making with him has me feeling optimistic that I will make more, that I can eventually get him to regain his lost memories. But, I know that he wants to rebuild and reconnect to his relationship with me, without or with his memories. It's almost like we picked up right where we left off after all of this time." Bonnie commented.

"So things are moving forward in the positive between you and Damon, but how about you and Enzo." Caroline had to know.

"Things with Enzo and me are going…..okay." Bonnie took another bite of her donut.

"Just okay." Caroline arched a brow.

"I mean I admit it that I have been more excited in the last days about spending time with Damon trying to help him, than I have with spending couplely time with my boyfriend, Enzo." Bonnie let out a breath.

"There might be a reason for that." Caroline told her friend.

Bonnie pursed her lips together. "Since he was released from Sybil, we have been trying to get into the state of being reunited again. When I haven't been spending time to meet up with Damon, or when I'm not busy out running errands or shopping and stuff like that, I've been spending the free time that I have left with Enzo at the cabin and it's been nice…"

Caroline commented. "Sounds like that is a but in there."

Bonnie added. "But, the passion and the spark that I had with Enzo has faded away some…..more than some."

Caroline made a movement with her lips. "Faded away because you are in love with Damon?"

"Ummm." Bonnie hesitated.

"You're going to try and deny it to me." Caroline's voice was laid back.

"Fine, I admit it alright." Bonnie tossed her hands up into the air. "A lot of the spark fading away with Enzo does indeed have to do with the fact that I'm in love with Damon Salvatore. My heart is filled almost completely with love for the blue eyed vampire and I can't help how I feel."

Reaching over Caroline patted her friend's hand. "I'm not judging you, Bonnie just a supportive ear for you to talk into."

Nodding, Bonnie rambled on. "Damon has my heart, Enzo has a little piece of it too but not in the same way, it's different than what I feel for Damon in a way that I can't explain right now. Sure I confess to being in love with another man is some of the reason that I may not be as into Enzo as I was before, but it's not the only reason."

Caroline shifted in her seat. "The other reason?"

"I guess that I feel like I don't have as much in common with Enzo anymore." Bonnie shrugged. "It's glaring in the case in he is in the mood for sex and well I'm not, We haven't had sex since a week before he disappeared and ran off with Damon."

"That was months ago." Caroline gasped.

"It was." Bonnie's green eyes widened. "And he's been free of Sybil's grasp for a little over two weeks now and you would think that not seeing him in months, combined with the fact that we haven't had sex and were reunited would make me ready to jump Enzo's bones and not keep my hands off of him."

"But, it's not like that." Caroline guessed.

Bonnie emphasized "Nope, we share the same bed and yet there has been no sex recently. I just tell him that I'm too exhausted for that."

Caroline wondered. "How does Enzo feel about that."

Bonnie returned. "He accepts my answer and doesn't pressure me, but you can tell that he isn't pleased with the sex getting shut down. As I said I see how I just don't have as much in common with Enzo anymore. When we first get together we would have sex at least two or three times per week, with the excitement of being a new couple, in a fresh relationship. But, I confess that be ending up in a romantic relationship with him had so much to do with the circumstances at the time."

"I was lonely and didn't have much of anyone around that I cared about. My issues of being alone was made worse after Damon had desiccated and I was in desperate need to have someone around to love me. At the same time Enzo had his own issues of abandoned and rejection that may have been even more severe than mine." Said Bonnie. "So he saw me as this person alone and left to fend for herself and mentioned how he was feeling abandoned too. And offered me a way where the both of us wouldn't have to be alone, if I could allow him to protect me by hiding me out as this cabin."

"It was very hectic and dangerous when the Armory was after me and my life. Between runnin for my life and having the chance not to be alone, it appealed me to Enzo as a man. I just saw someone who had something in common like I did. When an opportunity with a relationship with him appeared, I jumped on it, because he was there you know." Bonnie admitted.

Caroline nodded in understanding and let her friend vent out.

"It may not have been a healthy way to go into a relationship, but I didn't see it this way at the time. It was just me and Enzo, isolated in this cabin and that is how the spark happened. I grew to love the idea of him being there when no one else was. For the first two years that is what sparked our relationship. But, the last year and a half, as those circumstances have went away and I don't feel as alone as I did, so has the passion that I felt with Enzo."

"For the last year and a half we went down to having sex just perhaps once every few weeks or so and I just don't feel the way that I did when the relationship first started." Bonnie finished.

Caroline shook her head. "If you don't love him like that anymore and aren't as into him, then why are you still with him?"

Bonnie replied. "I've been with Enzo for three years and he is the most consistent thing that I've had in these recent years. I've just gotten so used to it, that it's hard just to let the relationship go. Plus I don't want the drama of a breakup especially right now, I just feel like I should make this work with him, before any attempts to leave him."

Caroline pointed out. "Sounds like to me that you're staying with Enzo more as an obligation over anything else, more than the fact that you want to stay with him because you truly want to."

Bonnie mumbled. "Part of me is hesitating about letting with relationship go because of my own personal issues which lead to the relationship happening in the first place. And yes the other part of me hesitates because of not wanting to hurt Enzo's feelings by dropping him so suddenly."

"Cool, Bonnie, your heart is in the right place in not wanting to break Enzo's heart. But, you also have to think about your feelings too. If you are not into him now, then the best thing for yourself would be to end that relationship." Caroline stated.

"I know, I know….I'm just not ready to go there yet." Bonnie grumbled.

"Fair enough." Caroline returned. "Though if it comes down to it and you still aren't into Enzo, while being in love with Damon, I wish for you to follow your heart whenever that time comes around and to do follow through for your sake."

"I will." Bonnie said. "I will."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Falling right into the routine on the following day, Bonnie went over to the meeting house to see Damon and waited on him to arrive. It didn't take long for a knock to be heard on the door.

"Yeah, come in." She called out knowing that it was him and that he could hear her with his vampire hearing.

Soon Damon entered into the house and in the room where Bonnie was. "Hey." He started.

"Hey." Bonnie response with a quick glance in his direction.

"Sorry, that I had to miss being here yesterday." Damon let her know.

"It's fine, I know why you couldn't be here and why it is so important for you to keep up with appearances." She told him.

Damon went on. "So, witch what is on the agenda for today? What is the deal about what we're going to do next for our progress to keep moving forward."

Bonnie put in. "Uh, we don't have to do much today, just relax and chill and discuss whatever comes to our minds like best friends do."

"Right, like best friends do and we're best friends." An half smile appeared on his face.

"Correct, we're best friends." Bonnie agreed.

"Alright, then we can do some relaxin' and chillin'" Damon put the slang in his tone.

Bonnie chuckled. "Okay, then just give me a minute and we can get right to that."

He gave her a nod in acknowledgement.

She turned and went around the room, getting to the task of organizing some items, which she was doing just before Damon had entered.

Silently he watched her as she did this task. Really getting to study her and the sight of her. Then it dawned on him how really beautiful that she was. Sure, before even when he was convinced about what Sybil had told him about her, he noticed some how attractive she was.

Now however, for the first time since he had opened up to her, he realized that calling her attractive wasn't enough to describe how appealing the sight of her was. She was a beautiful twenty on the scale of one to ten. The way that her hair flowed over her shoulders. Her flawless golden brown skin, that he could tell was soft and smooth to the touch, even without touching it with his fingers.

Her cheekbones and perfectly shaped eyebrows, her heart shaped lips that gave the crooked smile that only enhanced her physical beauty to him. And the way that her feminine eyelashes wisped over her emerald green eyes. Bonnie Bennett was one stunning woman.

Suddenly, Bonnie looked up from the task that she was completing and her eyes landed on his as she caught him staring, but instead of diverting his eyes as some people might do if they were caught staring at the person that they found as attractive, he made no attempt to divert his eyes away. As if he had no shame in her catching him look at her like that.

From her perspective, Bonnie was caught off guard when she looked up and saw him eyeing her like that with those ocean blue eyes. He was looking at her as if he was aw struck by her and that she was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen in this world.

And him eyeing her in such a way impacted Bonnie to the point where she knew that she enjoyed the way that he was looking at her, considering how she viewed him as a good looking, incredibly handsome man. Combined with the fact that she was in love with him, so she felt her heartbeat pick up in her chest as a reaction and a blush coming onto her face at the same time.

Damon watched how she responded to his gaze and if he was judging things right, then he would assume right then and there, how she seemed to be smitten with him by her reaction.

Breaking the eye contact, Bonnie being flustered in the good way nearly knocked over an object that she had been organizing. "Uh, why don't we go out and set on the back porch, it's a nice day outside."

"Okay we can do that." Damon grinned at how she spoke as a way to gloss over what just happened, she was most definitely smitten with him, he thought to himself. But, he didn't bring that up to her.

"Okay, let's go on back." Bonnie gestured.

"How about some bourbon while we are at it." Damon suggested "Or is it too early for that for you."

It was just after twelve in the afternoon right now. "Not too early at all, I'll get the glasses and the bourbon."

He lifted up a hand to stop her. "Better yet I'll get it, you can just go on back to the porch."

"Alrighty." Bonnie went onto the back porch and sat down on the swing bench that was there.

Shorty, Damon came out with the bottle of bourbon that they had drunk from before. Taking a seat next to her, he poured themselves a glass and handed one over to her.

Taking her glass Bonnie told him. "Thanks."

For some minutes the two of them just sat there in silence, swaying back and forth on the porch spring. As Bonnie had said it was a nice day outside, the day where it was sunny with puffy white clouds against a blue sky, where it was warm enough to enjoy being outside. That time of the year, before the Virginia summer would eventually bring days where it was too hot for most people to be able to bare being outside for too long.

It was a peaceful and relaxing moment with her, Damon thought.

Then he broke the silence by speaking. "You mind if I ask you something."

"Go ahead." Bonnie assured.

"You said that our friendship was strained, why was that?" Damon questioned.

"Well…" Bonnie paused.

"Well?" Damon gently pushed.

Bonnie revealed. "You did something in which resulted in our relationship being strained."

Damon was astonished. "My fault then, it must have been a doozy for you to be pissed off with me enough for our relationship to be strained."

Bonnie admitted. "It was."

Damon added. "What did I do that was bad enough to risk harming my friendship with you, as close as we were?"

She stated. "It was something that pissed me off for sure, but it hurt me emotionally more than it pissed me off."

"Damn, what was it." Damon frowned.

"It's fine now, I was bothered by it and now I'm over it so there is no need for me to go over it if you're going to feel bad about it." Bonnie muttered.

"Please, be honest with me and tell me what I did to hurt you, I need to know." Damon insisted.

Bonnie opened her mouth not sure about how to go about this.

"I need to know." Damon repeated. "You don't have to spare my feelings if I was the one who did something wrong, Bonnie."

"You left me behind." Bonnie swallowed.

"Left you behind." Damon tried to understand.

"You desiccated yourself." Bonnie went into more detail.

Damon wondered. "What would lead me to taking such a drastic action such as desiccation?"

"Your reasons for choosing desiccation is complicated, you did it to keep me safe." Bonnie murmured. "I didn't know it at the time, so when I found out what you were doing I went to Brooklyn to confront you about it."

He listened closely to what she had to tell him.

Bonnie mentioned. "You were a man in which I cared about more than anyone else in the world, I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you around and I thought that the bond that we had was inseparable. When I found out that you were leaving and that I would never get to see you again I was devastated, it really hurt me."

The eldest Salvatore felt guilt as he could tell how him desiccating had really impacted her in a negative way.

Bonnie followed through. "A part of me was hoping that if I went to Brooklyn to let you know how upset I was with you that perhaps you would change your mind and decide to stay. You still choose to desiccate even though I let you know on that night how much it would hurt me. At the time that I needed you the most, you left and that really broke my heart in two."

"Damn it, Bonnie I hate to put you through something like that." Damon cursed to himself.

"I don't think that you did it to hurt me, I know now especially that your intention wasn't to hurt me." Bonnie commented. "You really did what you thought was for the best, but I couldn't see it at the time because emotions of being hurt and pissed off was all that I could see. I vowed that on the night of your dessication, I had to cut you out of my life because to me you had cut me out of yours."

"I feel like a fucking fool right now." Damon grumbled. "I know that you said that it was complicated, having something to do with keeping you safe, but I need better to understand my decision if I knew that it was going to hurt you."

Something came to Bonnie's mind. "Can you wait here a minute while I go inside to get something."

He gave her a thumbs up. "Sure, I'm not going anywhere."

She went into the house and retrieved the special envelope, then went back out and just him on the bench once more. She handed it over to him.

Damon grabbed onto it. "This is?"

"The letter that you wrote to be explaining why you were desiccating." Bonnie announced. "Figure that if you read it that you would better understand your decision, you know."

Damon studied the envelope in his hand. "How long was I desiccated for?"

Bonnie replied. "Three years."

He whistled. "Whoa, that's a while for desiccation."

"Not quite as long as you were originally planning to desiccate for. You were going to do it for decades, sixty, seventy years until I died and Elena woke up." Bonnie stated.

"Still you kept this letter with you, carrying it around even after I made you believe that I was going to leave you behind forever. When others might consider tearing such a letter to pieces." Damon was touched.

"I tried to convince myself that I was keeping your letter as a reminder of how you hurt me and the fact that I shouldn't trust you again." Bonnie softly said.

He waited for her to go on.

"You did plenty of things in our relationship before which resulted in me becoming upset with you, but they would leave me being angry with you for a few days at the most, then I would forgive you for your mistakes, because I cared too much about you for your flaws to come in between us in the long run. And I knew that you cared about me as well and that you weren't perfect, but trying to work on becoming a better man." Bonnie sighed.

"This was different though, there wouldn't just be a few days where I would get over it and forgive you, because I honestly thought that I would never see you again. The first weeks following right after you desiccated was difficult and very painful. I was pissed at you, but more heartbroken and despite that I missed you, I missed you everyday. For those first weeks I would wake up every morning dreading the day, because I knew that the day would be spent missing you, and wishing that you would come back and knowing that there was nothing that I could do to bring you back."

"I went from spending almost everyday with you, to not seeing you at all and there was a void to fill without you. And after weeks of feeling like this I knew that I couldn't wake up like that for the rest of my life., It wouldn't be good for my emotional health or feelings. For the sake of myself I knew that I had to move on, in order to do that I allowed the anger to overtake me and focused on the anger from your desiccation to tell myself that I hated you. If I believed that I hated you I figured that maybe it would be easier for me to get passed my feelings."

Damon understood. "You can't really hate anyone, your heart is to pure to do so, it was something that you did because you needed to move on and I don't fault you for doing what you believed was best for yourself."

Bonnie agreed, "You're right, I really can't hate, at least not against a person that I truly care about. No matter how many times that i said I hated you, I knew in my heart that I really didn't."

Damon whispered. "Guess one can't run from their past no matter how hard they try it."

Bonnie swirled the bourbon around in her glass. "One can't, at least not when it comes to certain aspects, the real reason for keeping the letter for all of these years was for it to be one of the few things that you left behind for me to hold onto. I kept it around because I just couldn't let you go."

And the love that she felt for him was so strong and powerful that she felt it for him all through the years, even in his absence and one that Bonnie realized she would feel for many more years of her life, until she was dead in her grave. The kind of love that was so extraordinary, that some people sought for all of their lives and never got to him. At times Bonnie felt fortunate that she could feel such a love.

"Whatever the case, I'm glad that I came back into your life." Damon was genuine about this.

"Me too, Damon." Bonnie told him.

"I'll read this letter now." Damon said.

Bonnie remained silent.

Carefully, Damon pulled the letter out of the envelope and opened it, first thing that he saw was that the letter was clearly in his handwriting. He had a handwriting that was unique to himself so he knew that even if he didn't recall writing something down, however could tell if he did by the handwriting.

And he knew that Bonnie wouldn't go through the trouble of forging his handwriting in a letter just to fool him. So knowing that this was a letter that he had written to her before his desiccation, he got right into slowly reading it.

As he read it he not only recognized his handwriting, but call feel the personality of himself in this letter from how he was describing things and his use of wording. The feeling from the letter was true and it hit him in waves of it.

Next to him, Bonnie watched his facial expressions as he read the letter.

Damon kept reading as he had explained to Bonnie why he had chosen to desiccate himself. Also reading how he had told Bonnie how he felt about her. One thing was obvious he had love for Bonnie Bennett and judging by this letter a lot of love at that.

It was there in how he used the words 'I love you' as part of the way to tell her his feelings about her. And it hit him like a ton of bricks, how much he connected and related to the letter, even with his memory gone of writing it. It didn't stop him from feeling what he felt in the center of his heart and soul, that his love and affection for her had depths, deeper than the deepest ocean on earth and the fact that he could feel that for her was incredible and struck him hard.

After a while, Damon spoke. "Well, from reading this letter it's obvious that my feelings for you run deep and that I cherish you. For sure it solidifies everything that you have been telling me about our relationship."

"Yeah." She recalled how she had read him telling her that he loved her and it still overwhelmed her because of how in love she was with him.

"I do agree with one thing at least." Damon put the letter back where it was. "That you deserve to live and not die."

She listened to the birds chirping. "I know that you did it to keep me safe, and while I do appreciate that notion, I wish that you would have discussed things with me before you went there."

He glanced sideways at her. "You would have talked me out of doing it."

"You think so?" Bonnie asked.

"I know so." Damon confirmed.

"Probably would have compromised with you, if I knew why you made that choice. Hey, I promise you that I won't throw myself into as many reckless and dangerous situations, as long as you will stay." Bonnie gestured.

"Hindsight." Damon smirked.

Bonnie snorted. "Right."

His expression returned to being serious. "I apologize about breaking your heart with my choice, if I didn't apologize to you before."

Her expression was calm and sincere. "You did try to apologize after you came back and let me know how sorry you were for desiccating, but I wasn't having it or hearing it."

Damon mumbled. "Oh."

Bonnie gave him the explanation. "I had adjusted myself to the fact that I was never going to see you again, and after years of you being gone it seemed like it was going to be the reality. Then one day you just showed up again, I learned that you were back and not in that coffin anymore. The first time that I saw you, I was thrown for a complete loop. All of those feelings came rushing back to be, everything that our relationship made me feel."

"But, also all of the anger and hurt of your desiccation. I was very conflicted about how I felt, a large part of me was glad to see you again, since I had missed you so much. I almost threw myself into your arms and had a happy,tearful,joyful, reunion with you. However, the part of me that was pissed off and heartbroken over ruled that and I slammed the door in your face."

"You tried you best to apologize and say sorry to me, and wanted to make it up to me, I just wouldn't had it and kept shutting you down. You put all the effort into redeeming yourself to me and I pushed you away. I used my lie about hating you in order to conceal the fact that I still cared about you and had those feelings of friendship for you. Hide my feeling and kept myself distant because in the end, I was afraid that if I opened myself up to you and took you back that I would be hurt again. Guess that I was afraid of you abandoning me once more and falling into the cycle in which I did when you desiccated, so I put that wall around my heart to prevented this from happening."

Damon stated. "I understand and I regret weighing you down like that and putting the fear of disappointing you on your shoulders."

Bonnie gave him a light hearted expression. "What matters now is that I forgive you for that, it's why getting you free of the brainwashing is so important to me."

Reaching over, Damon placed his hand over hers, his hand that contained the daylight ring.

She lowered her eyes to see his pale large hand, over her darker toned, smaller delicate hand. She could feel the underlying heat from their skin contact. Not temperature heat, but heat of more of the emotional type that was coming from him. She could connect with what he was feeling at the moment and because of that, his hand on top of hers comforted her.

"You may forgive me, but I still need to tell you this." Damon's tone was low with meaning. "I'm sorry that I left, it won't happen again, I promise."

When she raised her green eyes back to his face they were brimmed with positive tears. "And I promise not to leave you either.

For hours more they just sat next to each other on that back porch, enjoying the warm day and being in the presence of each other.

They remained this way until the sun was preparing to set in the sky, then his phone buzzed breaking into his enjoyment of this relaxation.

Damon picked up his phone and grumbled once he checked it out.

"Sybil?" Bonnie guessed by his reaction.

"Yep, unfortunately she wants me back at the apartment in a short while." Damon returned.

"I know what you have to do." Bonnie said, but it still didn't ease her disappointment in the fact that he had to go.

Getting to his feet, Damon lingered. "I really wish that I didn't have to go, I yearn to stay."

Bonnie looked up at him from where she was seated. "I yearn for you too stay as well, but we both know why you can't."

Damon stood there for a while longer. "See you later, Bon."

Her heart caught in the fact that he had called her 'Bon', it was the first time that he had used that nickname for her since his memory loss. And his tone was in the style of an term of endearment when he said it. "See you later, Damon."

Turning Damon left and got to the chore of returning to the apartment before Sybil became displeased.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later that night Damon was suddenly tired, when he got back to the apartment Sybil had requested that she have dinner with him, then for the rest of the evening she talked his ear off with a much of stuff that he now considered nonsense. The same old crap that she had been spewing about how she was a couple with him, how they should be together, he great she was and wanted him to agree with everything that she was telling him to. Of course he went along with it for a reason. Several times Sybil had asked him to call her 'my queen', which was beginning to leave a bad taste in his mouth the more and more that he said it. Bonnie was right when she said that it was ridiculous.

Being so tired he went into the bedroom that was set up for him at the apartment. He was living with Sybil because she wanted to play house, but he didn't share the same bedroom as Sybil or sleep in the same bed as her, she slept in a completely different room and bed. Despite the fact that she insisted that they were a couple. And he didn't sleep with her yet.

Sybil did make it clear though that one day she expected him to have sex with her eventually. Telling him that they should consummate their coupledom. Which even as a man that loved sex, Damon didn't find very appealing. For all of the stuff that Sybil had put into his mind, he was learning that it was all talk and that he didn't feel these things at all for her. Emotionally or physically. It really was as if she had programed him like a robot and he had no choice but to follow through on what she said. Thanks to Bonnie however, that was slowly changing.

Wanting to rest, Damon climbed into the bed with the goal of getting some sleep. Before he knew it his eyes opened and he found the lamp that was next to the bed turned on, it was weird because he remembered turning it off just before he fell asleep. It was still in the middle of the night and he wondered what had caused him to wake.

That was when he felt the bed dip as if someone else was climbing into the bed with him. Confused, he turned to see who it was and was very startled to see that it was Bonnie.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked her shocked.

"Hey there, Damon." Bonnie gave him a sexy smile.

"How did you get into my apartment and in my room?" Damon questioned.

"I have my ways." Bonnie inched closer to him.

Damon's eyes widened. "Bonnie, you shouldn't be here."

Bonnie giggled. "Why not."

Damon returned. "Sybil is here and in the other room, if she catches you in here then our asses is toast."

"We'll just have to be quiet then so that she won't hear us." Bonnie said.

"Get out of here now." Damon pleaded, paranoid that Sybil could walk in at any moment.

"I don't think that you really want me to leave." She said into his ear.

The tingle of her breath on his ear spent a shiver of the sexual kind going up his spine. "Why are you in here?"

"I want you, Salvatore." Her answer was straightforward.

"What." Damon gasped.

"I _want_ you." She repeated lustfully "And I know that you _want_ me too."

Instantly, he was turned on.

Bonnie said to him. "You can't even deny it."

Damon realized that she was right and that he couldn't deny it. "Yeah, I do want you."

Bonnie chuckled. "Then there is nothing stopping us.:

Damon looked into her eyes, as he felt that need began to fill him. "We can't, at least not here."

"You think that she is going to catch us." Bonnie pressed her body closer to his. "You have to admit that the worry about getting caught can add to the thrill of fucking."

"I…" Damon gulped as he in fact did have to admit that the worry of getting caught turned him more on at the moment.

"I want you, Damon and I want you right now. Don't turn me down." Bonnie commanded with need.

He could now tell that she was naked, even though he couldn't see her body because they were under the covers, he could tell by the feeling of her flesh against his. Then felt his length harden in response to knowing that she was naked in his bad and found out that he was suddenly naked as well.

That was when he knew that he couldn't fight the temptation and need that he was feeling. Instead of replying verbally, he just nodded his head showing her that he agreed to this.

"Good man." Bonnie said breathlessly, as she moved over his body and put her legs on either side of him, preparing to lower herself down on his hardened length….

His eyes opened to the darkness that surrounded his bedroom at the apartment, with his name falling from Bonnie's lips as the tip of her sex touched his. Then suddenly she wasn't in the room anymore, she wasn't in the bed or laying next to him, or preparing to ride him. And the lamp wasn't on.

It took Damon several seconds to realize that he had just woken up. Bonnie wasn't in his bedroom after all, she wasn't in his apartment because what he thought was really her coming to tell him that she wanted him was all a dream and not real.

Damon could feel the results of that wet dream in the fact that his dick was hard, standing and pressed against the pants that he had wore to bed. The dream had gotten him super aroused for the Bennett witch.

He was so stiffened that he regretted that the woman that he had dreamt about wasn't really there. Having that dream about Bonnie was so unexpected, perhaps it had to do with the feelings that was discovering that he had for Bonnie. Feeling in which weren't just deeply emotional, but of the physical variety as well. He lusted, desired and crave for her. The more that he thought about that dream, the harder that he got.

Damon groaned as his hard on threatened to poke a hole through his pants. Luckily enough for him that Sybil was sound asleep in the other bedroom and appeared to be a deep sleeper. Or otherwise he would be in a pickle, explaining how he woke up with a hard on as a result of dreaming about another woman, a woman that Sybil had told him that he should want nothing to do with.

He just learned that he wanted the green-eyed witch and very badly, he didn't know how he was going to handle that. As for this moment, he had an erection to get rid of. Groaning he got out of the bed and stuck over to the bathroom. Locking the door, he stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning it on cold and hoped for the cold water to rid of him what his dream had caused.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Please keep leaving those feedback/reviews! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	8. Chapter 8

The intense sex dream that he had about Bonnie had stayed on his mind, it was still on his mind in his very next meeting with her. He still had questions about what had driven him to have that dream and wondered what subconscious feelings that he had about her had caused him to dream about her in such a way. It was clear either way that he obviously felt things for her that surpassed friendship of the physical nature.

But, as he was now meeting up with her, he decided to keep his dream to himself and not tell her about her. He figured that there was two ways that she could react to him telling her about his dream. Either she would be put off and not liking the fact that he had a sex dream about her at all, and would therefore friendzone him. Or she could love the fact that he had a dream about her and enjoy it, if she returned the same sexual feelings for him that he had for her. And perhaps she would be turned on by that.

Damon wasn't going to reveal his sexual fantasy for her, just in case she didn't see him in that way and rejected him, which he did admit to himself would be kind of a bruise to his manly ego. Still, between his emotional and physical feelings that he had uncovered that he had for her, he found himself curious to know more about her. Just to see if he someday had a chance to be more than friends with her. And he knew one question that could help him in his goal.

He listened to her as she explained how they would take the video camera in the 1994 prison world and pretend like they were filming movies, to help them pass the time. She laughed as she told him the story.

"Sounds fun and entertaining." Damon said after she was done.

"It was." Bonnie nodded.

"Maybe we could film movies together again some time in the future, like our own private production company with just the two of us." Damon suggested.

"I love the idea, we shall do it some day!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon agreed. "We shall."

There was a moment of silence between them.

A moment in which Damon had decided to ask her that question that was on his mind. "Hey, witch I need to know something."

She looked over at him. "Yeah."

He went on. "Your love life."

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "My love life?"

Damon asked. "Are you with anyone?"

Bonnie returned. "What do you mean by with anyone?"

"You know are you dating someone, as in are you hooked up with someone." Damon hinted. "As in a lover or a boyfriend."

Bonnie then realized that Damon had no idea about the fact that she was indeed dating someone and that the someone happened to be Enzo. She guessed that Enzo must have been erased from Damon's mind, because Enzo was a memory that connected directly to her and that Sybil must have removed him from Damon's mind as any reminder of her. After all Sybil did say that Damon had been bothered by her and Enzo together, so Enzo was erases since he may have been a trigger for whatever feelings that Damon had for her.

"I…." Bonnie opened her mouth to tell him the truth then closed it.

"Well?" Damon waited for her to answer.

A sudden worry came to Bonnie's mind, when she knew that Sybil had told her that he was bothered by her and Enzo together. Meaning that Damon obviously didn't approve of their relationship, when he could remember her. What if she told him that she was with Enzo and that Enzo was her boyfriend. How would it impact the progress that she was currently making with him, in regaining and rebuilding her relationship with Damon.

How would he react to the news of Enzo? Would it get him to close out or her or pull back? She wasn't quite sure. What if it made him go back onto Sybil's full control, ruining the progress that the two of them had made together.

All of these thoughts running through her mind caused her to hesitate telling him that she had a boyfriend for the worry of how he would deal with it.

Damon eyed her, wondering if she was going to answer his question or not.

More thoughts entered into Bonnie's head, his question had brought back up the memories of why Damon had been under Sybil's grasp in the first place. It was because she had picked Enzo over Damon, in a life or death situation, one that had doomed Damon to his fate. One which had made him be brainwashed by Sybil and had locked him in a place where he would be forced to serve Sybil for the rest of his life.

More so, she remembered the hurt and heartbreak on Damon's face when she picked Enzo over him and how devastated that he was about it. Her decision had sent him spiraling and knowing that made her feel guilt all over again about picking Enzo over Damon. Especially with the sacrifice that Damon had made for her. When he did so to spare her life.

Maybe there was a chance that if she had revealed to him now that she had a boyfriend and the fact she had a boyfriend alone wouldn't upset or bother him as much as she was afraid that it would. However, her picking that boyfriend over him in a such a dire situation that Sybil put her in, when she was made to choose between Damon and Enzo was a whole other factor. Again especially knowing how crushed that Damon was, emotionally after she had picked Enzo. And that was with his memories and before he was brainwashed.

Now the more that she thought about it, the more that she was concerned about Damon finding out about her decision, than she did just about how he would react to her having a boyfriend alone. Would he be crushed all over again when she revealed that truth to him? What if his reaction was worse than the last time, because of the effects that the brainwashing had on his mind. She worked so hard to regain his trust, after Sybil made him believe that he couldn't trust her. And worked so hard to get to the point where she was right now with him.

What if him finding out about her choice to choose Enzo had angered him and caused her to lose all of that trust? Yes. she had made great ground with Damon considering how severe Sybil washing away his memory and emotions were. But, Bonnie knew that the control in which Sybil had over his mind wouldn't be completely broken until he had his memories fully back and he didn't yet. She didn't want to risk him spiraling back and losing all of the ground that she had gained with him. This was what stopped her in her tracks about telling Damon that she did in fact have a boyfriend and that the boyfriend was Enzo.

In her state of the inner panic she was feeling because of these thoughts, she decided to do something that she knew was wrong. She decided to lie to Damon. "No…..I don't have a boyfriend."

"Are you sure about that?" Damon leaned forward.

"I'm sure about that, I don't have a guy or a boyfriend that I'm dating." Bonnie felt bad about not telling him the truth, and didn't like what was coming out of her mouth. But, those thoughts and the guilt from her choosing Enzo had came rushing back and prevented her from telling what was really going on.

"No, boyfriend or another man that you are romantically interested in at all?" Damon wanted to be clear.

"Nope, I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not interested in another man." Bonnie fibbed and ignored those inner voices that was telling her that she was doing wrong.

Damon arched a brow. "Do you have a _girl_ that you are interested in?"

Bonnie said. "Wow, Damon!"

Damon lifted his hands. "Just asking a question."

Bonnie returned. "Yeah, but what is it with men and the fascination of two women being together?"

"Because it's really hot.' Damon winked.

"Whatever." Bonnie laughed. "No, I'm not with a girl either." Which on that part she was telling the truth at least.

"I see, so then you are single." Damon probed.

Brushing aside those thoughts in her head. "I'm single."

"Alright then." Damon grinned the news pleasing him even more than he was letting on.

"Why do you want to know about my love life anyway?" Bonnie asked to deflect, but also because she was curious to know since she was in love with the man before her.

"Because I happen to find you are very pretty and attractive woman, Bonnie Bennett." Damon boldly revealed to her.

The way in which he said it made her blush. "Oh, you do."

He complimented. "Also you have a very appealing and amazing personality, traits that can drawn a lot of men towards a woman such as yourself."

His words had her biting her bottom lip in response, as what he was telling her had her feeling some things inside.

"Any guy that might become your boyfriend in the future would be one hell of a lucky man, that's for damn sure." Damon added.

"Um, Thank you." Bonnie gave him a crooked smile filled with appreciation.

"You're very welcome." Damon on the inside was glad to know that she was single, maybe he could have a chance with her somewhere down the road, but right now he would just settle on hanging out with her and enjoying her in his presence.

Bonnie moved on. "While you are here we should watch a movie together."

Damon wondered. "What movie would that be?"

Bonnie replied. "You'll see."

"Okay." Damon simply said.

She was relieved that they were now off of the subject of her love life, she didn't like the fact that she had lied to him or that she had mislead him. She knew that the right thing would be to reveal the truth to him and swore to herself one day that she would, when she felt like the timing was right to. But, not today, today she did wanted to preserve the rebuilding relationship that she was having with Damon Salvatore.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They had moved into the room with the TV to watch the movie that she wanted them to watch together. Damon couldn't quite believe what movie that she wanted them to watch.

"The bodyguard?" Damon blinked.

"The bodyguard." Bonnie repeated.

"Why a movie which was made over a decade ago?" Damon wished to know.

Bonnie held the dvd case in her hand. "It was a movie that we watched in the prison world together."

Damon muttered. "Duh, I should have guessed."

Bonnie went on. "And we would watch it almost everyday."

"We did?" Damon shifted on the couch that he was sitting on.

"Mainly because I wanted to watch it at least once everyday when I could." Bonnie confirmed.

"How can you watch the same movie everyday and not get tired of it." Damon gestured. "I know that I would and get bored by seeing it over and over again."

Bonnie gave him an amused expression. "You sound just like you did back in the prison world. After the eighth day in a row of me wanting to watch The bodyguard, you told me that you were growing tired of it."

Damon smirked. "Sounds like me for sure."

Bonnie told. "Despite much much you would complain about it, you would still watch this movie with me."

Damon smirked. "The things that people do for the sake of friendship."

"Hmmm." Bonnie agreed.

Then he decided to mess with her some. "Why do you like The Bodyguard so much anyways, it's just another cheesy 90's romance movies."

She placed a hand on her hip. "Excuse you?"

He didn't back down. "You heard me, about as corny as a movie can be."

"Take that back." She knew that he was messing with her, but was going along with it.

"Make me." Damon stuck out his tongue.

"It's not just a 90's romance movie, it's also one of the best romance movies of that decade." Bonnie lifted up her chin.

"Sure." Damon snorted.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie popped The Bodyguard dvd into the dvd player, then as the reviews started to play she started to leave the room.

Damon called out after her. "Hey, where are you going?"

Bonnie called back. "To get a snack while watching the movie."

She came back just as the dvd reached the title screen, select menu of the movie. She had a pint of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. Sitting down she pressed play and the movie still entered into the opening credits, where Frank had shot a man in the parking lot.

Bonnie took the top off of the famous ice cream.

Damon eyed her as she did so.

Bonnie glimpsed at him. "You want some? I could get another spoon."

"No thanks, you go just ahead and enjoy your snack." He replied.

"As much as I try to eat healthy and work out, I always from time to time get a pint of Ben & Jerry's and indulge myself eating the whole thing in one sitting." Bonnie confessed.

"The ice cream is that good, huh." Damon spoke.

"It is." Bonnie stated. "It's so tempting that I have to limit the amount I eat, too much calories isn't great for the body, you know."

Damon looked her up and down. "I'll say that your body is doing just fine, with or without the ice cream."

He was openly flirting with her and her knowing that he was made her feel all kinds of complimented and flattered. Knowing how much pleasure that she got out of his flirting, she tried to tone down her reaction and instead focused on watching the movie and eating her ice cream.

For a minute he watched her as she ate her ice cream, how she was enjoying it, how she licked it off of the spoon, And wondered to himself what it would feel like it she would lick his body in that way and if she would enjoy it in the same fashion, as she was enjoying that ice cream.

To avoid getting a physical reaction from those wonders, he diverted his eyes away from her and paid attention to the TV ahead of them.

By the time that the ending credits were rolling Bonnie had finished her pint of ice cream, now she was crying at the ending.

"Are you crying." Damon noticed this.

"Yeah, I always cry at the ending of this movie." Bonnie wiped a tear away with her tissue.

"What for?" Damon asked.

"It's sad that they can't be together in the end." Bonnie answered like he should already know this.

Damon shrugged. "Well, even if Frank and Rachel love each other, they can't stay together due to reasons relating to his job or whatever else. But, it doesn't take away from their love story."

Bonnie agreed. "Guess not."

Damon pointed out. "Besides it may not be the cliche romantic Hollywood ending exactly, but you do know that Rachel will always love Frank from the song that she sung at the end."

Bonnie mentioned. "The song in which Frank and Rachel danced together at that bar."

Damon nodded. "Exactly, so it's symbolic for the love that they will always have for each other, no matter where else they go in their lives."

"Slight in depth discussion from you, for a movie that you called cheesy." Bonnie teased.

"Alright, despite what I said The Bodyguard is actually not a cheesy movie at all." Damon admitted. "It's actually one of the most classic movies from the 90's which I can remember."

"Good for you to come to your senses." She have a single nod.

"Now, Titanic that is a whole other matter." He deadpanned.

"What is your issue with Titanic?" She raised a brow.

He returned. "One of the most overrated movies of all time."

Her mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious."

He scoffed. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you actually like that crap movie."

Bonnie told him. "I more than like the Titanic, I _love_ the Titanic."

Damon's eyes bugged out. "What in the hell for?"

Bonnie replied. "Because it's setting makes for one of the most romantic movies ever, and it's based on a real historic event, besides the fictional characters. A rich girl and a poor boy tangled in a forbidden love affair together."

"Okay, so the special events were pretty awesome in that movie, especially when they aren't as advanced in the special effects in the movies of the present. And the song from Celine Dion is decent." Damon mumbled. "But, I stand by what I said, the Titanic is overrated crap."

"You're lucky that the Titanic was made three years after 1994 or I would have watched that over and over again in the prison world too." Bonnie muttered.

"Guess I should count my blessing then, if I had to watch that over and over again then I would have wanted to put myself out of my misery." Damon smirked once more.

Bonnie joked. "Oh please, you're such a drama queen."

Damon batted his eyelashes. "You're just mad that Jack becomes a frozen popsicle at the ending of that movie."

Bonnie playfully jabbed him in his shoulder. "What a mean thing for you to say."

He teased her. "Ha, Ha poor old Jack."

"I ought to make you watch the Titanic a million times over, just for your slandering it." Bonnie stated, her tone lighthearted.

"No, No way you won't ever get me to watch that crap." Damon joked.

"Is that a challenge?" Bonnie returned.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "Only if you make it an interesting one."

Bonnie laughed. "Then I guess we'll just have to see about that."

He chuckled as a response.

Seeing him and how currently laid back he was, with the way in which his blue eyes twinkled with amusement and laughter, it made her all the more sure that she couldn't reveal the truth to him about her life love right now. The heaviest and weight of her decision, would no doubt impact Damon's mood in the most negative way.

She told herself again that she would tell him, when the timing was right. But, was determined not to ruin the mood of this day. Today she was just going to cherish the light hearted situation that they were currently in.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Two days later and they were back to sitting on the back porch of her house. It was another beautiful and warm, sunny day. And it was early evening time.

Sitting next to her on the porch swing, Damon watched the birds fly around in the backyard, as his vampire hearing picked up the sounds of birds singing and bees buzzing around, looking for flowers to pollinate.

"I love this time for year more than any other." Damon commented. "With the weather and all."

"Me too." Bonnie spoke. "Not just for the weather, but because the days last much longer. I hate how in the winter and fall it gets dark around five in the evening."

"Yep, it can be eight p.m. on some days and still be light outside, in the summer." Damon stated.

"Just the way that I prefer it to be." Bonnie sighed.

After a minute, he mentioned. "I should apologize to you by the way."

She eyed the slight breeze rustling the leaves of the trees. "Apologize for what?"

He hinted. "For how I acted towards you earlier, you know when you tried to explain to me that we are friends and I wasn't believing you or listening to you."

"Oh that." Bonnie said.

"My demeanor towards you and some of the things that I said." Damon explained. "Well, I kind of feel like an asshole about it now, especially when you were just trying to help me by revealing the truth about Sybil and how what she did to my mind."

"It wasn't really your fault though. You were brainwashed by Sybil and she was placing false memories into your mind, and as a result made you feel misplaced negative feelings directed at me. Because it was how she wanted you to be, so that she could control you." Bonnie's voice was soft.

"Perhaps Sybil is at fault for how I react towards you, since she was treating me like her damn robot. I know that her brainwashing me played a major part in that. Still, it's no excuse for the harsh way that I was towards you or the behaviour or words which I directed at you. Some in which I know must have been hurtful towards you. For any of actions caused by my loss of memories, I'm sorry for that." Damon told her with sincerness.

Bonnie directed. "I accept your apology, and admit that yes some of your words were hurtful, but we should just focused on the progress that we are making and be glad that Sybil's attempts to sabotage our relationship has failed."

Damon nodded. "Trust me, I'm beyond glad that she has failed. I guess that my relationship with you is just two strong for her malicious tactics."

Bonnie agreed. "It is."

Damon glanced at her. "Although I still do wish that I had my memories of you, do you know what I mean."

She nodded, showing him that she did.

Damon went on quietly. "It's just that I _know_ that those memories of our friendship and relationship holds so much depth into what we mean to each other and how we grew to mean so much to each other. I have a feeling that they hold so much of an important part of my long life on this earth and when you lose something that is so important, you worry about never getting it back. And it's frustrating at times when I can't get those memories of us back, because of how precious that they are."

"I understand where you are coming from, but please also know that what we share is so special and solid that no force in this world can break that if we don't allow them to, just like how Sybil tried but failed. Our bond is strong and inseparable and nothing can come between it. We're here now in this moment because of this very bond that we share, take solace in that." Bonnie finished with meaning.

"I will and I do think solace in that." Damon sincerely directed.

"And I'm not going to give up until you have your precious memories back, I don't care how long it takes for me to help you uncover them" Bonnie added.

"I won't give up either." Damon smiled.

"Good." She returned his smile with one of her own. "In the meantime the focus should be on how well we are doing with regaining our friendship."

Damon had emotional warmth in his voice. ""Well, I can say that even without the memories, I understand more with every single day that I spend with you, how I become to like you _a lot,_ and why you are one of the most special people in my life. I can only imagine how I will feel once I regain my memories about you."

Bonnie commented. "I dream about the day coming, trust me."

Saying nothing else, he reached over and grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with hers and eyed her deeply as he did so.

The move was so tender and intimate that Bonnie couldn't tear her hands away, she allowed her hand to stay there with her fingers lacing with his. Knowing that there was some sort of secret, hidden meaning to when two people laced fingers while holding hands and that the meaning was a deep and emotional hint about the relationship in which they shared.

She remained silent while taking in the emotional feeling of their hand holding and how perfect her hand felt in his.

The two of them remained like that on the back porch, holding hands with laced fingers, they remained that way until nightfall came.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **How will Bonnie's lie to Damon come back to bite her in the ass down the road? We will certainly see.**

 **Thanks for those who are reading this story. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	9. Chapter 9

As the next day rolled around, Bonnie found herself very busy for the first half of it, as she had to do a variety of tasks for the job that she had. Because of that, she wasn't able to meet up with Damon until the evening time. Something that she had made him aware of the day before. So, once she completed her tasks that she needed to do, she got into her car and drove her way over to the usual meeting place with Damon.

When she pulled into the driveway, she was a bit surprised to see Damon's car in the driveway already. Even though she had just recently given her the spare key to the house, just in case he ever arrived before her, this was the first time that he had actually gotten to the house before she had. Bonnie parked her car next to his, turned off the engine and walked up to the front door. She tested her knob and saw that he had left the door unlocked for her. Bonnie stepped into the house and was instantly hit with the scent of one of the most wonder food scents, that she had ever smelled.

The type of smell of food that only happened when someone was preparing a meal. And the scent was so strong that it made her mouth water. Bonnie followed her nose into the kitchen, where she found Damon and was even more surprised to see that he was the source of the cooking. Several pots and pans were out on the stove, all appearing to have steam coming from them, as their were foods cooking in them. And a few cooking bowls were spread out on the counter and he was busy over the stove, stirring, adding seasonings, tasting before adding more seasonings. And from how everything was step up, it seemed that he had been cooking for a while.

For a moment, Bonnie just stood there and watched as he worked over the stove, in almost an fascination.

Even though she had yet to say a word, he knew she was there without even looking, because he had picked up her heartbeat the minute that she stepped into his house. "Hello, witch." Damon greeted first.

"Oh, Hi, Damon." Bonnie returned.

"How was your day?" Damon asked.

"Busy, but mostly fine." Bonnie answered.

Damon stirred something in the pot and began transferring something's into red bell peppers that was sitting in a baking pan. "Great."

Bonnie had her own question. "What are you doing?"

Damon was amused. "Cooking." He replied like it should have been obvious.

"I can see that." Bonnie shook her head. "I meant more like what made you decide to come here and suddenly want to cook today?"

"Well, I woke up this morning and thought to myself, you know what, I'm going to prepare dinner for Bonnie today." Damon told her.

"Really?" Bonnie said.

"Really." Damon confirmed.

Bonnie wondered. "Why exactly?"

Damon looked over at her. "I just wanted to do something kind of big, to show my appreciation to you for not giving up on me and fighting for me, after what Sybil did to me. For being my very good friend."

Bonnie's lips curved upward. "Wow, I certainly can feel your appreciation with this effort that you are putting into making this dinner."

He put the pan of stuffed peppers into the heated oven. "Glad to hear it."

Stepping closer into the room, she added. "Whatever you are fixing up smells excellent, by the way."

Damon smiled. "I hope that you are hungry, Bon-Bon, because I have quite the spread for you."

"As a matter of fact I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning." Bonnie directed. "And that was only a small bowl of Frosted Flakes, which is long gone. So, yeah I'm very hungry."

"I'll make sure that you aren't hungry afterwards." Damon said to her.

Her eyes scanned over the area that he was preparing the dinner. "What are we having for dinner then?"

He replied. "Baked potatoes, stuffed peppers, a garden salad, and sauteed chicken prepared in a special sauce." Damon explained.

"Whoa, you came up with all of that just after you woke up this morning?" Bonnie was taken aback.

"Yeah, I went through my brain deciding what I was going to make and came up with all of this stuff. When Sybil allowed me to leave, I went to the grocery store and got what I needed. Then I made my way over here." Damon stated.

"How long have you been here?" Bonnie questioned.

He took a quick glimpse of his watch. "For about close to ninety minutes now, you weren't here so I used the spare key that you gave me to get in."

She directed. "I would have been here sooner, but my job kept me busy with some tasks."

Damon returned. "That's perfectly fine, it allowed me time to get a head start in preparing this dinner before you go here."

Bonnie mumbled. "Well, it does sound like quite the spread, from all of the foods that you listed. That's a lot to eat."

"Just want to make sure that you are well fed." Damon winked at her.

"Trust me, I'm not complaining at all. All of it sounds yummy and with as famished as I am, I can't wait to eat it." Bonnie chuckled.

"I certainly do hope you will enjoy this." Damon muttered.

With a gesture Bonnie mentioned. "If it tastes close to as good as it smells, then I'm think that I will enjoy it."

The dark haired vampire smirked. "Positive."

Bonnie nodded. "Positive."

"Dinner should be ready in little under an hour." Damon went back to stirring some things in the pot.

"You're fixing all of that food and doing all of this stuff alone." Bonnie pointed out. "Is there something that I could assist you with?"

"If you really want to, then you could make the garden salad." Damon suggested.

"I'll do that." Bonnie agreed. "I'd rather help out than just to stand here and do nothing, while you do all of the work."

Damon wiped his hands on the towel which was slung over his shoulder. "The veggies are in the fridge and the salad bowl is on the counter. And thanks for offering your help."

Bonnie signaled. "You are more than welcome."

He returned his attention to the food that was cooking on the stove.

She approached the sink, washed her hands and dried them on a paper towel, before heading for the fridge.

He tested the sauce from the chicken with a spoon, mumbling to himself as he turned down the temperature a couple of notches.

Bonnie got out all of the veggies that were required to go into the salad and took them over to the counter. She got the knife, along with the cutting board and soon went to work on working on the salad.

And the two of them worked together in tandem to finish up the dinner. He attended to the foods on the stove and in the oven. She cut and diced the veggies and added them into the large salad bowl. Soon she had a healthy, fresh tasty looking salad going.

Within the hour, everything had finished cooking, so he turned off the stove and the oven. Getting the stuffed peppers and baked potatoes out with the oven glove. "I have everything finished."

"The salad is done as well." She stated.

"Nice." Damon turned to her. "Why don't you fix us our drinks and I'll handle the food."

"Alright." Bonnie went to do just that, pouring them each a glass of lemonade, then took the glasses over to the table and placed them where they usually sat at.

Whistling, Damon went to work with plating the food. He placed the chicken, the stuffed peppers and baked potato onto plates. Then put the salad into two smaller bowls for the both of them.

As he was carrying the plates and bowls over to the table, Bonnie went and got the bottles of salad dressings, before she took a seat in her chair.

Once the plates and bowls were on the table, he grabbed the blood bag which he had brought along with him and joined her at the table.

Taking a look at the hot, steaming food that was before her, Bonnie spoke. "All of this looks so good, I just don't know where to start,"

"Wherever works best for you, Bon." Damon said. "Just taste everything and let me know what you think."

Bonnie did as he requested, sampling each item of food one by one, with the exception of the salad. Automatically, her tongue was hit with robust flavors and she closed her eyes to savor them.

He watched her in anticipation, waiting to see how she responded to his food. Fixing pancakes was one thing, but preparing the meal that he had just did required a whole other level in knowledge of cooking. One which could either have the food turning out tasting awful or tasting amazing.

"Wow, everything tastes spectacular!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Seriously." Damon leaned forward. "You're not just saying that because you don't want to spare my feelings?"

She opened her eyes. "You know I don't play when it comes around to food, if food is bad then I let it be known, seriously all of this is so delicious and among the best things that I have ever tasted."

He grinned. "You've just boosted my ego, witchy."

Bonnie laughed. "Preparing this dinner like you did is very impressive, especially for a vampire who doesn't need to eat human food in order to survive."

Damon eyed her across the table. "Well, all this vampire needs is the right motivation and a woman who deserves to have a guy fix her something to eat."

She cocked her head at his compliment, with a half smile.

"Besides, I while most think that diamonds are the way to most women's hearts, I happen to think that food works out much, much better." Damon added.

"You would be correct about that, food is a much better way to my heart." Bonnie agreed with enthusiasm.

"Then go ahead and enjoy your dinner." Damon exclaimed.

"I certainly will." Bonnie tasted more of the chicken breast and it was like a food orgasm had hit her mouth, she was going to indeed enjoy this dinner.

Seeing that she was beginning to eat, Damon took a sip of his blood bag.

She poured the salad dressing over her bowl of salad and proceeded to eat that along with the rest of her food.

He put his blood bag to the side and began eating the human food. He may not have needed the human food nutrition wise for his body, however he ate it when she was around, because he found something comforting in eating human food with her.

They took their time eating and had a quiet, light hearted discussion over their dinner. By the time that Bonnie was done eating, she hadn't left an ounce of food on her plate it was clean and she had enjoyed every bite of it.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Bonnie leaned back in the chair. "Whew, I'll say it again, you made one of the best homemade meals that I have ever eaten."

"I'm more than glad to, you know that my pleasure is aiming to please you." Damon's tone was deep.

Catching the double meaning in this words, Bonnie cleared her throat.

"Would you like some more?" Damon asked her. "There's plenty more food left over."

"No thank you." Bonnie raised a hand. "As tasty as it was, if I indulge more my belly is going to bust, because I am stuffed."

"No problem, I got some tupperware also to put the leftovers in, I'll put the remaining food in them and we can put them in the fridge here to have to eat for our next meeting." Damon put in.

"Sounds like a lovely idea." Bonnie stated.

He stood up from the table, grabbing his empty blood bag to toss away. "I should start on cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes."

She eyed him. "I'll help you do it."

Damon shook his hand. "You don't have to do it, Bon, I have it handled."

"I know that you want to be the perfect gentlemen and clean up all by yourself." Bonnie commented.

"You know me well and would be right about that." Damon said.

"You went through all of this trouble fixing this meal for me, I just figure that I ought to help you in appreciation." Bonnie pointed out.

"In appreciation of my appreciation." Damon went amused with the thought.

"Exactly." Bonnie returned. "This is an equal opportunity relationship that we have here, I insist on helping out."

"Alright, then I'll gladly accept your help." Damon let her know.

She rose to her feet. "Do you have to leave anytime soon?"

He knew what she meant. "No, actually I have more time today, Sybil isn't expecting me back until later tonight."

Bonnie grabbed up her empty plate and bowl. "Great, there is no need to rush then."

Damon's lips curved upwards. "No need to rush at all."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They parted ways once they were finished cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes. Damon still had extra time on his hands before he had to go back to the apartment. So, he decided to use his extra time for some good and do something that he figured he should have done days ago.

Damon made his way over to the boarding house, once he was there he approached the door and rang the doorbell. He felt kind of strange with having to rang the doorbell, knowing that this was the place where he lived and his true home, before he got caught up in Sybil's clutches. But, he had misplaced his keys to the boarding house sometime during the months that he had been away with Sybil and Enzo. This left him having to ring the doorbell.

He had to wait a brief moment before the door opened. It was Stefan who had opened the door and upon seeing his older brother there, several expressions washed over Stefan's face. Shock, relief, gladness.

"Damon?" Stefan started.

"Hello, Stefan." Damon greeted with a brotherly smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan blinked.

"I came here to see you." Damon replied.

Stefan needed to ask. "Why?"

Damon responded. "You know when you told me that if I needed to talk to you,I should know where to find you, so here I am."

Stefan just simply nodded.

And Damon took that as an invite to step inside of the boarding house so he did.

Shutting the door, Stefan turned to face his sibling. "We can go and sit down during this talk."

"Fine by me." Damon mumbled.

The two brother's went into the sitting room and sat down.

"You were right." Damon spoke.

"About?" Stefan wondered.

"When you came to confront me about how off I was acting, because Sybil was screwing with my mind." Damon explained. "All of those words that you said to me, you were right about."

Stefan cupped his ear. "Did I hear correct, Damon Salvatore admitting to himself being wrong."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I just admitted to being wrong, what are you letting at."

Stefan playfully added. "It's just so rare for you to admit that you are wrong and that I was right all along."

Damon snorted. "Whatever, brother, don't rub it in. You may have been right this _one_ time, but you know I am right most of the time when it comes to the two of us. I rarely admit to being wrong, because I am almost never wrong and the far better brother out of the two of us, just saying."

"There is goes, I was just testing you." Stefan said.

"Testing me." Damon raised both of his eyebrows.

"To see if the old Damon is back." Damon hinted. "I hardly even recognized you when I confronted you."

Damon smirked. "And your judgement is."

Stefan directed. "You're back to the arrogant, snarky, cocky son of gun that you usually were. It's actually refreshing to see you being close to your old self again."

Damon chuckled. "I consider it to be quite the accomplishment, considering where I could have been."

"So, what was the main thing that drove you to this change of heart." Stefan returned. "You were so stubborn in your stance before, saying that your loyalty was with Sybil and all."

"To be honest, Bonnie Bennett has a lot to do with my change of heart. She has made me seen the light, even though all of the brainwashing that Sybil did with me." Damon stated

"I've heard from Caroline that the meetings have been going well between you and Bonnie." Stefan mentioned.

Damon confirmed. "They have been, the more and more time that I spend with her, the more and more that I am determined to uncover my true life, especially when it comes to my memories of her."

Stefan said. "As I already stated, Bonnie is a major part of your life, in a very important way. I know that you wouldn't be the same without her, which is why I tried to convince you how Sybil was trying to erase her from your life and I didn't want that to happen."

"I wouldn't wish for that to happen either, I hate to think about what would be if I had never discovered the truth. Then Bonnie could have been lost to me forever." Damon paused. "...She fought for me and didn't give up, even while I was a complete jerk to her at first."

The younger Salvatore better agreed. "That's the thing about Bonnie, she does so much to fight for the people that she cares for. She has put herself on the line for all of us, she is the reason why we are all alive. Most of the time she does more for us than what we deserve."

"You are correct about that, brother. Bonnie is an indeed a fighter and I know that we all owe our lives to her. I would be close to nothing without her." Damon emphasised. "I know for a fact that I have done awful things in the past and know that she knows about my past. But, despite all of what I have done she still finds it inside of herself, to open up her heart to me so that we can be friends. I've learned that I always haven't been the best of friends with her, because sometimes I have made mistakes which have hurt her. Still she accepts me, which shows what an incredible woman she is."

"I'm just want to keep you around and in my life. And I know that Bonnie is a strong key in order for that to happen. I'm very grateful to her for all of the efforts that she is putting in for you and I'll be certain to let her know that more than once." Stefan added.

Damon went on in awe. "Bonnie is a woman, with an incredible soul and kindness. I admire for her the amazing woman that she is and for the compassion she holds inside of herself. She inspires me more than anyone else has and makes me want to grow to be a better man, not just for her but for myself as well. Her heart makes her an incredible spirit and I'm so fortunate to have her in my life."

Stefan opened his mouth. "If you came here for my advice, then I would encourage you to spend every moment with Bonnie as you possibly can, whatever it takes in order for you to return to the life where you truly belong."

"I'll spend every moment I can with her and then some. I need her in my life and I'm not letting her go for as long as I live." Damon finished.

"Words that I like to hear from you." Stefan slightly smiled.

"By the way since we are on the subject, my bad for roughing you up, while all you were trying to do is help me see the truth." Damon added.

Stefan directed. "Sybil used her brainwashing of you to manipulate that situation. What matters now is that she won't be able to do that anymore and you'll be back in the lives of the ones who really cares about you."

Reaching over, Damon gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Thanks for being here to keep me in line, no matter what many times that I have messed up."

"That's what family is for, having each other's backs even when our relationship isn't always perfect." Stefan said.

"Right." Damon got to his feet. "I'd better get going now to get back to the apartment, can't have you know who getting suspicious of me."

Stefan understood. "Okay, just make sure that you know where to turn to, if you want to talk to me again."

Damon looked. "I'll be sure to get back to you again, once the timing is right. Until then see you later, Stefan."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Her dinner experience with Damon still had her wearing a smile on her face, as she stepped into the cabin.

"Is that you,love?" Enzo called out from other room.

Tossing her keys into her purse, Bonnie answered. "Yes, it's me."

Enzo walked in and approached her. "Finally, you're home."

Bonnie responded. "Well, it's been a very long day."

Enzo said. "You're telling me, I haven't seen you all day, and you were gone by the time that I woke up this morning."

She could tell that he seemed to be disappointed. "Yeah, my schedule was packed today, so I couldn't get home until now."

"I'm glad that you are back." Enzo took the time to eye her up and down. "Now you can eat with me."

"Eat what with you?" Bonnie questioned.

"Dinner." Enzo hinted with an arched brow. "I got some food for you to eat."

She pressed her lips together. "Oh."

He noticed her reaction. "Oh?:

She sighed. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure, you're not hungry." Enzo returned.

"Positive." Bonnie confirmed.

"Would you change your mind if I told you that I brought your most well liked dish, from your favorite Chinese takeout place." Enzo charmed.

Bonnie paused "...You did?"

Enzo wrapped an arm around her. "I did, so does that work up your appetite."

Bonnie pursed her lips together. "It doesn't, nope."

Enzo questioned. "Why don't you have an appetite?"

"Because I ate no too long ago before I came here." Bonnie admitted. "And I'm very full still."

This made the British vampire curious. "You ate before you came home, where."

Bonnie confessed. "At the house that my Dad signed over to me. I had dinner there with Damon."

Upon hearing that name, Enzo's mood soured. "You had dinner with Damon."

She explained. "He fixed this wonderful, big homemade meal for me, I wasn't expecting to eat when I met up with him. Then when I arrive he was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for me."

"And what drew him into preparing dinner for you." Enzo dropped his arm from around Bonnie.

"He said that it was a way to show appreciation, you know for fighting to get him out of the grasp of Sybil." Bonnie shrugged. "I guess it was an impulsive things on his part."

"Impulsiveness sounds like Damon Salvatore for sure." Enzo rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps, however it was a nice thing that he did for me." Bonnie let out a breath.

Enzo accented. "Nice, maybe. But, did you really have to eat just because he made it."

Bonnie furrowed her brows. "Well, I was very hungry at that point and the food did look damn delicious."

Enzo mumbled. "I won't begrudge you for being hungry, I was just looking forward to having dinner here with you, so I'm a bit disappointed to know that you've already eaten." Especially if it was with Damon, he the last part to himself.

Bonnie could tell that he was displeased by her decision. "I couldn't turn his meal down, after all of the effort that he had put into cooking it for me."

"And I figure that my efforts in buying you your favorite take out don't matter at all." Enzo grumbled. "All because Damon fixed you a meal, while I just bought you one."

"Don't say that, don't put words into my mouth." Bonnie frowned. "I'm thankful that you thought of me so much that you got me my favorite take out dish, but It's not like I could read your mind. You didn't tell me that you were going to buy take out."

"Oh, I didn't know that I needed to tell my girlfriend when I was planning dinner with her. I thought that it would just be something that couples naturally can do together, without the need of planning it out first." Enzo raised his voice more than he meant to.

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. "The point is that I didn't intend to offend you by eating a meal elsewhere, or with Damon. It's not something that I did out of spite, because I wasn't thankful you had brought me dinner."

Enzo softened his voice. "Sorry,Love. I shouldn't go off you, I was just looking forward to sharing some time with you is all."

"I understand." Bonnie took a half step back. "I mean it's not like you and I couldn't have dinner some other time."

"I spent money on food, I wouldn't want it to go to waste." Enzo complained.

Bonnie insisted. "Don't be silly, just because I won't be eating anything else tonight doesn't mean that the take out will go to waste. I'll make sure to eat it some other time."

Enzo pouted. "If that's what you say."

She felt conflicted, on one hand she felt bad just because her boyfriend seemed so upset with her that she had messed out on the dinner with him. And she did feel sort of bad for him trying to be dutiful boyfriend by getting her some take out, from her favorite Chinese place.

But, on the other it didn't change the fact that she had majorly enjoyed her dinner with Damon, including the conversation they had over the meal, and she loved every bite of the meal which Damon fixed for her. And she preferred the homemade meal Damon had made, over the one that Enzo got for her, even if it was her favorite dish.

"It is what I say, I can have it for lunch for some other day." Bonnie persisted.

Enzo mumbled something under his breath.

She couldn't hear what it was that he had mumbled under his breath, but could tell that this was bothering him a lot. "You're very annoyed with me right now."

"Who says I'm annoyed with you." Enzo jerked.

"From the scowl you have on your face." Bonnie countered.

"Again, sorry it's just that I've missed you." Enzo stated.

She was perplexed. "Missed me? I've been here with you this whole time, meaning we're still together aren't we."

The British vampire said. "To be more specific, I miss those days when we would do nothing but stay in this cabin all day, every day. And even when the times that I had to leave, I could come back knowing that you would be here waiting for me. When we were alone here, only with each other to keep company, I cherished those moments, because I nearly got to spend every second of the day with you. But, it's not like that anymore is it."

Bonnie knew that he spoke of the time where she was isolated to this very cabin. Where she had spent almost 24 hours a day and seven days a week in this cabin, with no where else to go and no one else to turn to besides Enzo. As much as she had leaned on it back then, she felt uncomfortable with going back to that place and was determined to herself she never would.

"Things have changed, Enzo. It wasn't like it was those years ago. My time and the way that I spend it has to be more spread out now and I can't afford to just spend all of it here. It's not like that anymore because I have my friends and the most important people back in my life, and I have also gotten a job, the Armory isn't after me anymore and has been destroyed. So I have no reason to hide." Bonnie appealed. "I was hoping that you would adjust to the fact that I have other priorities now."

"Priorities that include him." Enzo glowered on the inside.

"Yes, priorities that include Damon, since I know he's who you are hinting at. Listen I know that you aren't his biggest fan, and in return you aren't too fond of me having to meet up with him. But, it's essential that I keep up this up until the mission of saving Damon is complete, and the mission would be completed until Sybil's brainwashing of him is one hundred percent broken and because he still doesn't have his memories, it hasn't happened yet."

Bonnie kept her tone even. "You know why I can't let this thing with Damon go. As I remind you that he is in this spot in the first place, because he traded off himself in order to keep me alive. I may not even be standing here because of that and I would always regret it if I had a chance to save him and failed because I did nothing. I thought that you agreed to how important saving Damon was to me."

Enzo remarked. "I still do agree with you on it, Bonnie."

Bonnie added. "Then have a little more patience while I work through this situation with Damon, alright."

Enzo said nothing at first.

"Alright." Bonnie repeated.

Enzo knew that the wrong answer could end up landing him in hot water with her, because of that and because he wanted to earn some brownie points with her. He went with what she wanted to hear, even while he wasn't completely feeling it himself. "Alright."

Bonnie inquired. "I just need you to be patient. Give me time to get this situation with Damon correct, and once it is done, I'll gladly eat all of the take out food you provide me and anything else you want to share with me. Got it."

Enzo blankly told her. "I'm holding you to that, and I'll guarantee that I'm going to try my best to make up time with you, once Damon is no longer brainwashed by Sybil. I'm going to find as many ways as possible for us two, to spend couple time together."

"Whatever it takes." She took a deep breath. "I just want to keep the peace between the two of us and everyone else as well."

"Same here, darling." Enzo needed those brownie points.

And that was the end of the conversation, she changed the subject, it had been a long day and she was getting tired, too tired to risk getting into a debate with her boyfriend over Damon Salvatore. For she knew that the subject would drive a wedge between them if it continued on, but was hesitant to see the wedge which was already there.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


End file.
